Paranoid Princess
by YumeSatsujin
Summary: Obito takes Sakura on as his apprentice and leaves her with the Akatsuki, as the years go by the goals of the organization change thanks to the pink haired girl, people change once they meet Sakura and things happen that will set in motion events that will change the Ninja World. Formerly Named The Masked Man
1. Chapter 1

"I've got to beat Ino and impress Sasuke" was the only thought running through 8 year old Sakura's head as she searches through the forest looking for the last item on her list well it was until she stumbles across a sleeping man wearing an orange swirled mask instantly catching her attention far more than beating Ino or Sasuke.

Stopping in her tracks Sakura nearly trips over her own to feet in her haste to stop Sakura stares at the sleeping man and slowly edges closer hoping to get a better look at this new person but groans in frustration when she realizes that she can't see her face 'Drat's maybe I can take it off and see before wakes up' Sakura giggles mischeviously in her thoughts.

What happens next is a blur and Sakura blames this moment on her curiousity but it was as she was reaching for the mask to remove it that the man shoots into a standing position gripping her by the arms and now she was currently dangling a few feet above the ground while staring at the now awake man.

"Um mister do you think you could let me go now" she asks softly blinking her rather large emerald green eyes up at the red eye that was currently staring down at her in confusion "Oh sorry you startled me little girl" the man responds in a slightly scratchy voice as if it hadn't been used for some time.

Unbeknownst to her the man currently standing before her had just finished helping Sasuke's older brother wipe out the entire Uchiha clan and had decided to rest but Sakura had stumbled upon him before he could leave without being noticed and now as he stared down at her he wonders how he got himself into this situation.

Wondering what he should do with the girl seeing as how he couldn't kill her Obito leans to one side favoring his right side seeing as how it had been crushed several years ago and still pained him even now slipping deeper into his thoughts Obito is unaware of the very determined gleam in Sakura's eyes.

"Um mister" Sakura speaks up snapping Obito out of his thoughts and he finally notices that she looks rather determined for an 8 year old "Yes, what is it little girl" Obito asks hoping that it wasn't something as serious 'like seeing underneath his mask' and shuffles awkwardly before bending down slightly so that he could be eye level with the short child.

Deciding that the worst he could was say no Sakura blurts out her question "Can I see your face" and instantly slaps her hands over her mouth her large eyes widening and her cheeks reddening in embarrasment when all Obito does is stand there staring she get's self conscious under the piercing gaze of his one eye.

"I'm sorry" she mumbles around her hands scuffing her shoe on the dirt shyly in the masked face of the stranger 'I can't believe how gutsy this girl is' Obito thinks to himself before responding to her question after several minutes "It's alright but I'm afraid I can't let you see" Obito furrows his eyebrows hoping that she wouldn't cry at the quick but short answers.

"Oh ok" Sakura looks to the ground taking shallow breaths feeling the tears well up in her eyes remembering all the times that Sasuke had rejected her but no matter how hard she wills herself the tears slip past her tightly closed eyes and travel down her cheeks wiping them away Sakura tries to stay strong.

'Great just great' Obito groans softly wishing that he could pinch the bridge of his nose in agitation as he realizes that he had indeed made the little girl cry rollingn his eyes he digs into his pocket and grasps the sucker he always carrys on him and presents it to the girl hoping that it would make her stop crying.

Jerking back when a bright red sucker is thrust into her face Sakura looks up slowly blinking away the rest of the unshed tears and hesitantly reaches out to take the sucker grasping it in her small hands and smiling a small but still rather shy smile at him "Thank you mister" she mumbles around the sucker once she had pulled the wrapper off and stuck it in her mouth.

After several minutes Sakura looks up again determination once more filling her eyes "May I know your name at least Mister mines Sakura Haruno" Sakura finally introduces herself sucking on the sucker softly her hands wringing tightly together in front of her and Obito realizes that if he said no it would just make her cry again so he decides to appease her.

"It's Obito" he answers gruffly standing from his crouched position stretching for a minute and then hesitantly reaching out to ruffle Sakura's hair before turning and heading off into the forest leaving the girl behind not realizing that a few years down the road he would be taking her along with him to leave the village.

As for Sakura she jumps realizing that she had spent to much dawdling in the forest and races back towards the field gathering the last item on her list along the way and manages to still beat Ino but this time she wasn't thinking about impressing Sasuke instead her thoughts were focused on the masked man Obito.


	2. Chapter 2

A whole year passes for Sakura as she turns 9 and still she can't get Obito out of her thoughts 'In all this time I have finally realized that Sasuke isn't nearly as great as every one makes him out to be let the other girls fight over him I'm going to train to become strong' the still little Sakura swears in her thoughts pumping her fist in excitement.

Unknowingly Obito had stuck around for the year to keep an eye on Sakura who had bravely stood in front of him and asked him to remove his mask taking his rejection poorly but still regaining her bravery immediately afterwards he was curious but he kept telling himself that it would fade with time but as the years go by that curiousity would never fade.

-The Next Day-

'Stupid Ino stupid fangirls' Sakura sighs to herself trudging along a tree strewn path hoping to avoid the other girls on her way home today and not be badgered by them about why she suddenly didn't like Sasuke anymore like usual but today something else stops her and she looksk up to be met with that same orang mask and she exclaims happily "OBITO" she squeals dropping her pack and running up to him.

Sighing softly so that he wouldn't alert Sakura that he had just been trying to escape before she saw him Obito swiftly turns around and lifts Sakura into his arms hoping that a hug would appease her so that she would stop screeching his name for the world to hear "Sakura perhaps in public you could call me Tobi instead" he asks chuckling softly when she nods eagerly.

"Alright Tobi" she giggles softly when he finally sets her down on the ground only to look at him crossly "Where have you been I've been looking all over for you Tobi" Sakura scolds him her nose scrunching up in annoyance cutely "Around" Obito answers carefully before poking Sakura lightly on the forehead and she shrieks softly "Hey" she grumbles poutily.

"Stop being so short then perhaps I won't pick on you" he teases anxiously hoping that she would soon have to gome home growling at the older man Sakura stomps her foot "I'm not little" she grumbles before sticking her tongue out childishly much to Obito's amusement and growing fear "Perhaps you should be getting home" he finally get's to the point.

"Ah your right though I would like to talk to you longer" her eyes widen as she responds pouting slightly at the thought of parting from her friend slowly grabbing her pack to finally head home before it got to dark for her to see sighing Obito watches Sakura slowly trudge her way out their little hiding space.

'Perhaps I could follow her' he thinks and expertly hides his chakra shadowing Sakura's every step until she get's a small home several blocks away that was darkened and empty and before Sakura opens the door appears in the small house to surprise the girl he had become attached to.

'If this makes me soft to others I'll quickly set them straight' Obito swears instantly preparing to hug Sakura when the girl walks right passed him not even noticing his presence in her house and into the kitchen turning the light on to see the cold meal sitting on the table he watches her read the note left to her by her parents before sighing.

'Man this sucks' Sakura grumbles internally stabbing the carrot with a fork and shoving it into her mouth until every bite of food is cleared from plate and she stands washing it and preparing to head to bed when she see's the silhouette of an unknown person standing her house and she let's out a shriek of fear.

'Damn perhaps I should have said something' Obito curses rushing forward "Sakura its me you said that you wanted to talk longer so I decided to grant your request" he jumps into view and she instantly calms down "Obito you scared me" Sakura breathes out hoping to calm the racing of her heart.

"I didn't mean to startle you" Obito laughs causing Sakura to giggle "Well don't just stand there" Sakura invites him further into the house past the kitchen and into the living room where large couches were placed and placing himself down on the couch Obito waits until Sakura is comfortable in her own space before speaking.

"Sakura why did you wish to speak to me longer" he asks watching Sakura closely "Well I don't really have any friends anymore not since I stopped liking Sasuke and my parents are gone almost all the time now" Sakura responds staring at Obito unabashedly while Obito raises an eyebrow.

They spend the next few hours talking when Obito stands "I must be leaving now I've spent to much time here as it is" he announces but before he can leave Sakura jumps up off the couch with a grace only shinobi carry and practically pounces on him without warning hugging him swiftly before letting go.

"Will I see you again Obito" she asks softly determined not to cry rolling his eyes Obito answers quickly after ruffling her short pink locks "Sure if you can find me again" he teases before disappearing right before her eyes and she huffs softly not aware that Obito hadn't gone to far and was still listening to her.

'Man how am I supposed to find him again it took me forever to even find him the first time now I have to search for him again' Sakura sighs now that she was alone in the house again 'And just when I find him he disappears' she scowls moving through the house and flipping of the lights crawling into her soft fluffly bed Sakura instantly falls asleep dreaming of seeing Obito again someday.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura now 10 was determined to become the smartest kunoichi in all the lands but first she had to beat Ino who was standing across from her staring at her with a smug smile 'CHA Kick her ass Outer' Inner screeches causing Sakura to visibly cringe 'I'm getting to that point so shhh' Sakura shushes her inner before lunging towards Ino.

Fainting left Sakura throws a punch putting as much power behind it as she could it hits Ino right in the gut sending her flying back much to her shock "Forehead" she gasps standing on shaky legs "Who's weak now Ino if only you hadn't spent so much time on your precious Sasuke you could be strong to" Sakura mocks before grinning victoriously as she is called winner of the hand to hand combat training.

High up in the tree's stood Obito who was religously watching over the now 10 year old girl that had captured his interest a few years ago smirking beneath his mask as she is called winner of the match before disappearing 'She has improved a lot in the last year' Obito grins giving himself a pat on the back for teaching her that little trick.

-Flashback to 1 month ago-

"Congratulations on finding me Sakura" Obito hugs her as Sakura stands there panting in exhaustion "Ha it took me awhile to recognize your chakra" she pauses before looking around warily for any random passerbys "Obito" Sakura grins much to his amusement "Well for finding me I'm going to teach you some taijutsu" he smirks when Sakura stares at him in confusion.

"What your going to train me Obito" Sakura asks shocked at the sudden offer "Yes are you prepared for this Sakura" Obito asks bending down slightly so that he was eye level with her nodding eagerly she responds "Yes Obito-sensei" causing said male to respond with a frown not that Sakura could see it beneath his mask.

"One rule though Sakura" he sighs and Sakura listens attentively "Don't call me sensei" Obito answers "Ok Obito-sens oops Obito" she stops herself from finishing her sentence and instead calls him Obito "Now that that's taken care of shall we begin" he asks and Sakura nods intensively "Follow me then" Obito announces seriously before leading Sakura further into the forest to begin her training.

-End Flashback-

As he drops down from the tree right on cue Sakura comes running into their clearing huffing slightly out of breath "Did you see Obito I finally beat Ino-pig" Sakura pumps her fist high in the air causing Obito to chuckle at his little apprentice "Well done Sakura" Obito praises her ruffling her still short pink locks with one of his hands.

"Hey Obito how come you haven't been coming as often" Sakura suddenly asks causing Obito to raise an eyebrow at her attentiveness to his whereabouts "Well I do have a lot of things to do Sakura" he sits down on the ground following his lead Sakura does the same and they sit across from one another enjoying the silence of the forest.

"Hey Obito" she whispers suddenly shy "If I asked you would you..." she trails off suddenly falling silent "Would I what Sakura" Obito sits up suddenly alert narrowing his eyes at Sakura when she remains silent "Take me with you" she finally finishes before scrambling up off the ground preparing to bolt away from the man she had come to see as her friend and teacher.

Leaping up from the ground Obito catches Sakura winding his arms around her small body angry all of the sudden "Why would you ask me somethig like that Sakura" he snaps causing Sakura to look back at him tears filling her eyes at the harsh words "But Obito" she starts blinking away the tears but an exasperated sigh stops her from finishing.

"Sakura you do realize I'm not a good person right I'm bad and I could kill you anytime I want right Sakura" Obito suddenly asks feeling Sakura tremble in his arms at his words "I know that Obito but I feel like I can learn more if I went with you and didn't haven't to listen to all of them anymore" Sakura cries out more angry than scared now hoping to make Obito see her reasoning.

"What on earth are you going on about" Obito finally asks in confusion after remaining silent for several moments during Sakura's outburst "My parents they want to send me away to something called root since I've been showing promise in my training and that man Danzou he scares me even my teachers think I'll do better in root" Sakura wails struggling in Obito's arms finally turning into his clothes and sobbing.

Eyes widening beneath his mask Obito finally understands what Sakura is talking about 'Damn if I had known this would happen I wouldn't have trained her at all' Obito scowls to himself lost in his thoughts while Sakura continues to cling to him after a minute he realizes where he is and cursing himself comforts the girl he had become attached to 'I'll only admit that to myself' he sighs.

"There, there Sakura" he pats her head awkwardly suddenly reminded of the first day that he had met and digging into his pocket like he had that first day pulls out a sucker and shoves it into her hand before releasing her from his hold and taking a few steps back shuffling from foot to foot awkwardly while Sakura stares at him in shock before suddenly laughing.

"Oh Obito" she cries drying her tears finally and before he could stop her lunges at him wrapping him in a quick hug before putting the sucker into her pocket for safe keeping "Better now" he asks after a few minutes and Sakura nods "Yes I'm sorry for crying" she scuffs her shoe shyly like she had back on that first day.

"Are you sure that coming away with me is what you want Sakura you'll never be able to come back" Obito asks hoping to drive that into her head before she made her decision "I've already thought about that Obito and I've already made my decision" Sakura answers in determination her eyes filled with hope when Obito holds his hand out to her she quickly latches on and with one last glance at her former home Sakura is whisked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Obito had taken her far away from the Leaf when they arrived in a rainy village "Hey Obito where exactly are we" Sakura asks looking around curiously shivering slightly from being drenched in the rain "This is the Hidden Rain Village Sakura" Obito answers her but was distracted after as a man wearing a black cloak with a red cloud approaches them.

"Tobi what brings you back so soon" the mans deep voice enters Sakura's ears like an echo and her head snaps up to look him over immediately 'That guy has a lot of piercings' Inner emerges 'Let's not forget the bright orange hair' Sakura adds giggling within her thoughts 'Looks like we aren't the only ones with weird hair' Inner laughs along.

"I've brought this girl she will be beneficial to our plan" Obito responds pointing to Sakura who was still clinging onto his own cloak looking at the newcomer curiously now that the excitement of the new village had faded "Ah and what is her name" the still unnamed man asks staring at Sakura with those piercing ringed eyes of his.

"My name is Sakura Haruno" Sakura finally allows her soft voice to fill the air causing both men to laugh at her and Sakura to turn red in embarrasment "She's quite the fiesty little child so forgive her for her rudeness Pein" Obito steps in once Pein falls silent "It's quite alright" Pein responds after a few minutes.

"Sakura this is Pein he's the Leader of that organization I always tell you about" Obito crouches down to look into Sakura's eyes "Of course Tobi I remember" Sakura nods remembering not to call him Obito "Well Pein is going to take you with him for now I will see you in a little bit" Obito nudges her forward.

"Aren't you coming with me Tobi" Sakura asks in a panic her eyes wide in fear of what could happen if he wasn't there to protect her "Pein will protect you for the time being I can't come with you yet" Obito reaches out to ruffle her pink locks hoping to put her at ease "You'll at least come see me right" Sakura sniffles lightly.

"I promise now get going Pein won't wait forever" Obito nudges her in Peins direction once more before using Kamui and disappearing from Sakura's eyesight 'You better keep that promise' Sakura hopes running to catch up with the decidely tall male "Sakura you better take my arm" Pein suddenly speaks to Sakura and she yells in fright.

Pein not use to being around children sighs in frustration "Look the sooner you take my arm the quicker we can get out of this blasted rain unless you'd rather catch a cold then by all means" Pein bites out harshly and Sakura instantly does as he had asked not wanting to be left behind and soon they are in a large room with a roaring fire.

"Go sit by the fire and get dry I'll send Konan to get you some things" Pein sighs exiting through the door leaving Sakura alone to walk over to the fire and warm up from the cold and before she can stop it "Achoo" she sneezes her teeth chattering together after a few minutes the fire warms her small body 'Finally I thought I was never going to get warm' Sakura sighs to herself.

Just as she was dosing off the door opens with a bang and Sakura jerks upright pulling her kunai the one Obito had given her out of her pouch to hold it in front of her defensively "Your quick on your feet" a womans voice laughs softly and Sakura slowly lowers her kunai when she realizes that Pein was with her.

"Sakura this is Konan my partner, she will also be the one getting you the things you need but she needs your size" Pein introduces the blue-haired woman to Sakura and she finally puts her kunai away after rattling off her measurements to Konan she watches in amazement as Konan bursts into thousands of pieces of paper and disappears without a trace.

'That was cool I wonder if she'd be willing to teach me' Sakura slips into her thoughts unaware that Pein was currently analyzing her with interest 'Perhaps she has some potential' Pein finally concludes his analysis and sits down at his desk to work on some of the paperwork that had been left on his desk.

Silence settles around both Sakura and Pein as they drift off in their own thoughts and worlds but soon the silence is disrupted as a cursing voice enters the hall and again the door is slammed open "Hey Leader how much longer am I gonna be freaking stuck here why don't you give me a freaking mission" a loud-mouthed man bursts into the room unannounced.

"Hidan shut up or I'll kill you" another male covered from head to toe in a cloth along with a face mask enters behind the one named Hidan and quickly shuts the door "You think you can huh Kakuzu I'd like to see you freaking try" Hidan instantly begins cursing at Kakuzu's words and Sakura stares at them with interest as they had not noticed her yet.

"Be quiet both of you" Pein's deep voice commands and both males fall silence not wanting to set off their Leaders famous fury "If it's a mission you want Hidan I'm afraid there isn't anything currently going on" Pein finishes when Hidan opens his mouth to speak but instantly shuts it once more openly glaring at Pein.

"Now get out of my office and Do Not Disturb me again am I Clear" Pein demands and both nod before turning to exit the office well they were but Hidan finally spotted Sakura sitting in front of the fireplace and opens his mouth before Pein can stop him "Hey who's the pink-haired brat" he asks and Pein sighs cursing Tobi for the millionth time that night.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno and she's going to be staying here for a long time and No Hidan you can not sacrifice her" Pein responds before Hidan can asks "Now Leave" Pein commands and both men quickly exit the office not wanting to get their Leader any angrier than he already was.

'I could have introduced myself' Sakura sulks crossing her arms childishly but remains sitting in front of the fire so that her clothes would dry completely "If you had spoken up you'd most likely have lost your head" Pein speaks up for the first time since both men had left and Sakura looks at him curiously.

"What do you mean" Sakura asks finally standing and crossing the room to stand before Pein's desk "Hidan has this religion it's called Jashinism and if you had said something he didn't like he would have likely sacrificed you anyway" Pein clarifies and Sakura nods solemnly "I understand keep my mouth shut around Hidan" she responds calmly but internally terrified out of her mind.

Before Sakura can even move back towards the fire the door is opened once again and a large man the largest she had ever seen walks through the door 'Wow he's even taller than Pein' Inner says in awe while all Sakura can do is stare once the door is shut the man turns around and Sakura nearly gasps at his features.

"What are you staring at small-fry" Kisame grins showing off his razor sharp teeth Sakura shakes her head "Nothing sir" and subtly moves out of the shark like man's way to sit by the fire once more shaking his head Kisame puts a scroll on Pein's desk "My mission report" Kisame shrugs and Pein nods "Well done Kisame" before dismissing Kisame from his office.

Once gone Sakura decides to stay where she is and is basically on the verge of falling asleep when Konan appears within the room paper swirling about once again catching Sakura's interest as she immediately wakes upon hearing the older woman's voice speaking to her "Sakura come along" Konan lifts Sakura from the floor and heads towards the back of the room.

"This will be your room for the time being" Konan explains setting Sakura on her feet pointing to the bed Konan leaves Sakura to dress herself in the pajamas and sluggishly crawls into bed tired beyond belief 'Who knew that this is what leaving would be like' Inner says before Sakura falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

-Back in the Leaf Village a week later-

It had been a week since Sakura had disappeared and her little body had been found mangled and cut into pieces beyond repair "Who could do this to our child" a woman sobs her blonde hair hanging limply "It's alright dear" a man soothes his wife tears flowing from his eyes freely.

'What are we going to do we promised Danzo that he would have her this week and now she is dead how could we be so stupid' the male curses himself rubbing his wife's back in gentle motions while leading her away from their daughters casket 'When I find whoever did this to you Sakura I swear we will avenge you' Sakura's father swears vengeance.

-The Akatsuki Base-

"Come on Haruno can't you do better than that" Kisame taunts Sakura who was currently charging at him her fist raised high "I can and I will Fishface" Sakura insults childishly flying through the handsigns Pein had taught her days before and leaps high in the air the sun at her back and allows herself to free face punching Kisame in the chin making him stumble back a feet meters.

"Nice one Pinky let's see if you can top this" flying through a set of his own handsigns a water shark bursts through the ground feeding off the water source that lay just below their feet and has it rush at Sakura with amazing speed and the only hope Sakura has is to be quicker than the shark.

Gulping Sakura waits till the last second where the water shark was only a millimeter away from her and leaps to the side doing a roll to hide behind a rock breathing heavily Sakura masks her chakra expertly sure that Kisame hadn't seen her roll out of the way 'Alright now I just to catch him off guard' Sakura thinks coming up with a plan and her limited options.

Right as she's about to jump out of her hiding spot a shadow falls over her "Nice one kid you actually dodged that attack instead of getting hit by it like some others have and let me tell you they were much faster than you kid" Kisame appears jabbering away causing Sakura to sigh in frustration.

"Hey what's the matter kid" Kisame asks raising a blue eyebrow in askance "It's nothing Kisame-senpai" Sakura stands dusting her clothes off realizing that their training was done for the day and follows Kisame back into the indoor part of the Akatsuki base grumbling under her breath.

"What are you grumbling about" Kisame stops suddenly and Sakura rams right into the back of his legs and Kisame doesn't even move not even an inch "Oh it's nothing Kisame-senpai" Sakura brightens up smiling at Kisame before moving past him down the hall to take a shower to wash away the grime and sweat that had built up during their spar.

While Sakura is busy with her shower Kisame takes the time to brief Pein about her abilities "I think she has the potential to become a valuable pawn for us she thinks on her feet and her body moves the motions of a true Kunoichi it's almost as if she was born just for this reason" Kisame whistles softly under his breath.

"Hmm she has improved greatly under our influence it seems Tobi was right about the girl she will be beneficial to our plans in the future" Pein sighs wondering how he had found himself taking care of some brat and then later finding out that she did carry great potential afterall like Tobi had told him.

"Also I think she should begin training with Itachi" Kisame suddenly announces and Pein looks at him like he's insane 'Ok he is insane but still pitting the girl against Itachi is a little harsh' Pein thinks before answering aloud "If you think she's up to it Kisame then I will set a schedule up sometime for her to train with Itachi" Pein shrugs.

"If that is all Kisame" Pein asks when Kisame remains silent "Not quite there is one other thing you should be aware of Tobi approached me the other day inquiring about the kid and how her training was progessing" Kisame's expression darkens and Pein notices "What is it Kisame" Pein asks his eyes narrowing.

"He went back to the Leaf Village and used the corpse of a dead child making it look like Sakura before leaving it to be found and buried in the girls place and according his sources Danzou isn't very happy with losing a valuable asset" Kisame spills out instantly "Ah so that's where he found the girl" Pein makes a sound of agreement before dismissing Kisame.

A few minutes after Kisame exits the office Sakura opens the door muttering under her breath and Pein stares at her curiously a smirk forming "Great now what am I gonna do that creepy snake guy looked like he was totally contemplating feeding me to his snakes" Sakura murmurs unaware that she had Pein's complete attention as she walked through the room to her door.

Using the handsign Konan had taught her Sakura opens her door and squeals in surprise when hands wrap around her shoulders and pull her back "Sakura you should be more aware of your surroundings" Pein's voice whispers in her ears and she looks over her shoulder too see Pein smirking at her from his desk.

'Huh what the hell was that' Sakura curses softly Hidan's mouth already having worn off on her she slips out of her thoughts when Pein points to the chair in front of his desk indicating that he wants her to sit and she does so not questioning his orders having already learned that punishments would be in store if she disobeyed.

"Sakura it has come to my attention that you have excelled in your training with Kisame is this true" Pein folds his hands together in front of him eyeing Sakura who fidgets uncomfortable under his gaze "Yes sir" Sakura answers immediately and Pein nods pleased that she responded to him rather well.

Eyeing her for a moment longer Pein nods once more "Then perhaps we should raise the difficulty of your training tomorrow instead of Kisame you will be training with..Ahh Itachi come in" Pein cuts off mid-sentence to admit a raven-haired man into the room "Like I was saying you will be training with Itachi now" Pein finishes and Sakura stares in slight horror.

"I understand sir" Sakura sighs knowing that she would not be getting out of this and slides of the chair bowing her head politely before heading back towards her room remaining calm on the outside but on the inside she was panicking 'Inner you know who that is right' Sakura asks her inner hoping that she was wrong but somehow knowing that she was right.

'That's Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother we saw him once before he killed off the entire Uchiha clan except for Sasuke himself' Inner appears rattling off the words they had heard from some of the adults in the Hidden Leaf Village and Sakura sighs 'Thanks Inner for ruining my hope for being wrong on this one' Sakura responds with heavy sarcasm.

'Your welcome' Inner snickers before disappearing once again to leave Sakura alone with her thoughts 'I wonder what he's like as a training partner though' Sakura falls onto her bed before perking up 'Itachi-senpai is still talking with Pein maybe I can get some information' she sneaks over to her door enhancing her hearing with chakra to listen through the door.

"Leader this is ridiculous how much of a fight can a little girl put up" Itachi was seething on the inside at what he was being reduced to "Itachi, Sakura has some untapped potential and I feel that she could tap into her strength with you as her training partner" Pein responds ignoring Itachi's harsh words.

"Have you actually seen the girl fight or just taking Kisame's words for it you do know that Kisame likes to make things seem better than they really are" Itachi speaks up again biting the words out furious "Itachi be silent" Pein stands slamming his hands down on his desk coming around his desk Pein opens Sakura's door and she falls losing her balance now caught.

"Since you are so eager to hear what we are talking about Sakura perhaps you could take a seat" Pein commands not looking at Sakura who slowly trudges to the chair she had previously vacated and sits down her lips pressed together heart pounding in fear at being caught tears swelling in her eyes.

"Now Itachi if you'd please sit as well" Pein once more commands and Itachi swiftly sits in the remaining chair also silent now but not really displaying any emotion "Now since your so against this before Sakura trains with you I will evaluate her is there a problem with this Sakura" Pein asks directing his gaze onto Sakura finally.

Not looking up "No sir no problem" Sakura responds her hair covering her eyes and trying not to let her tears fall not wanting to be weak in front of the people who were giving her a better chance at life nodding at her answer but also noticing that something was wrong with the child Pein redirects his gaze onto Itachi again.

"And you Itachi will watch so that you can see for yourself how strong she is any problem" Pein asks and Itachi slowly rises "No sir that will be fine" Itachi answers and Pein sighs "Now if that is all then your dismissed" Pein waves Itachi out before finally looking to the abnormally silent Sakura.

"Sakura" Pein asks coming around his desk to stand before Sakura "Yes sir" Sakura asks clenching her teeth in preparation for her punishment "I realize that you were only curious but please for my privacy don't do that again" Pein raises a hand and pats Sakura's head gently raising an eyebrow when she flinches almost imperceptively.

"Yes sir I won't do it again" Sakura responds in a small voice when she realizes that he wasn't going to punish her for eavesdropping on their conversation sighing Pein places his hand under Sakura's chin and raises it so that she was looking at him seeing the tears in Sakura's eyes he chuckles.

"No need to cry Sakura your not in trouble I am curious about one thing how did you listen in" Pein smiles at her while Sakura wipes her eyes dry sighing softly in relief that she hadn't cried in front of Pein "Oh I enhanced my hearing with chakra sir" Sakura sniffles softly "Ah well then head to bed you will need it for tomorrow" Pein dismisses her and she takes off for her room.

Once Pein was sure Sakura was asleep he speaks aloud "What do you think Tobi is she still up to your expectations" Pein asks no one answers though and he slowly leaves his office once gone all is silent until Obito appears "Yes Pein she is most definitely up to my expectations" Obito chuckles before disappearing once again.


	6. Chapter 6

-The Next Day-

Sakura jerks awake when cold air hits her skin as the covers are pulled away blinking her eyes she finds herself staring into amber colored irises "Ah Konan Good Morning" Sakura yawns stretching her arms over her head and sighing gently when they finally pop releasing the tension.

"Good Morning" the older female lets a small smile grace her lips for a moment before ushering Sakura out of bed "Why the hurry Konan" Sakura asks wincing slightly when Konan yanks a brush through her unruly pink hair and pulls it back into a tight bun.

"Have you forgotten child" rapping her on the top of the head with the brush Konan scolds Sakura for being forgetful when Sakura looks at her with question in her emerald green eyes "Your evaluation test you silly girl" Konan reprimands then pulls Sakura to her feet.

Rubbing her head Sakura practically runs into her ajoining bathroom when Konan shoves some clothes into her arms and orders her to shower and dress quickly and not wanting to be whacked by the brush again is in and out of the shower with in 5 minutes and dressed in two.

Emerging from the bathroom 7 minutes later Sakura find Konan smirking and still waving that horrid brush "Nicely done" she nods before grabbing Sakura's arms and yanking her out of her room, the office, down the hall and out into the inside training grounds underneath the Akatsuki's base.

Stood in the middle was Pein and he was not impressed staring hard at Sakura "Your late" he snaps before holding up his hand to stop her from speaking and instead of saying anything appears before her and with a kick sends her across the grounds moaning in pain "Punishment now on your feet girl."

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and spitting out the blood Sakura does as she is told and stands before Pein once more with determination filling her gaze this time and jumps to the side doing a roll to dodge his next attack and the next several attacks watching Pein's every move to figure out his attack pattern.

Meanwhile on the side lines Kisame and Itachi stood watching and so far the girl was a let down in Itachi's eyes "How is that a fight all she's doing is dodging" he snaps out but turns to glare at Kisame when the older man let's out a chuckle "I thought that at first until she kicked me on my backside the first time I trained with her" Kisame rumbles out.

Falling silent once more both spectators resume watching the spar only to blink in shock when Sakura lands a particularly vicious kick to Pein's shin and jumps away landing gracefully on her feet tension visible in her body as Pein rises slowly a smirk on his lips and a proud glint in his rinnegan eyes.

"That's the brat I remember" he grins before leaping towards Sakura faster than before almost punching her but narrowly misses when she dodges to the side a few seconds before the hit would have connected and retaliates by jabbing her fingers into his wrist hitting the pressure point and disabling it.

Spinning in a wide circle to avoid Pein's other hand Sakura jumps back missing his round-house kick before jumping forward once more punching Pein in the chest knocking him back and goes to sweep his feet out from underneath of him only to find herself pinned to the ground underneath of Pein.

"Do you give brat" Pein asks holding the still struggling girl down falling limp Sakura catches her breath before answering "Yes Sir" and sighs in relief when Pein finally releases her from his grip and she stands up slowly groaning softly in pain at the throbbing in her skull before turning to face Pein with a cute pout on her lips but Pein ignores it in favor of speaking with Itachi who had just approached with Kisame in tow.

"So Itachi did she exceed your expectations" Pein smirks after asking knowing that Itachi could no longer object to training with Sakura now "Yes Sir she surpassed them" Itachi bows his head seething on the inside about being showed up by a little girl 4 years younger than him.

"Very well then tomorrow you will begin training with Sakura and that's an order not a request" with that said Pein exits the training field Konan trailing behind him leaving the other 3 in silence with out looking at Sakura "7:00 am" he snaps before stalking off without looking back once.

"He doesn't seem to like me very much why is that Kisame-senpai" Sakura asks sighing softly "Not sure Pinky but give him time he'll warm up to you eventually" Kisame answers before flicking Sakura on the forehead and darting away towrds the exit leaving Sakura to follow him back into the main part of the base.

Splitting ways with Kisame halfway Sakura continues through the halls of the base on her way back to Pein's office and essentially her room as well only to run into Kakuzu and Hidan on her way and they were standing in front of the door opening her mouth to say something Sakura is jerked into a set of arms and a hand slapped over her mouth eyes widening as she is pulled further down the hall.

Before she could be pulled to far away Sakura bites down on the hand clamped around her mouth causing the person to let out a yell of pain drawing the attentions of both Kakuzu and Hidan "Hey let the brat friggin go snakey" Hidan curses while Kakuzu jerks Sakura behind him.

Wincing slightly as she's practically shoved into the door making a bang Sakura scowls at Orochimaru from behind Kakuzu only to fall into another person as the door is jerked open "I told you to be quiet" Pein snaps nearly breathing fire in his rage "Don't friggin blame me" Hidan curses before falling silent.

Gulping Sakura speaks up "It was my fault Sir" drawing everyone's eyes onto herself "Really now" Pein sighs out before pulling Sakura up and into the office shutting and locking the door before pointing to the chair in front of his desk 'Me and my big mouth' Sakura sulks to herself.

Before Sakura can defend herself though "It was Orochimaru again wasn't it" Pein asks anger leaving instantly when she nods eyes wide and face pale "I'll take care of it just go to Kisame and stay there I have an important guest arriving soon and I don't want any more distractions" he orders and Sakura races from the room not wanting to make Pein any more angrier.


	7. Chapter 7

Not wanting to be caught by Orochimaru again Sakura plows through Kakuzu and Hidan who stood on the other side of the door a whispered sorry leaving her lips and races back down the hall the way she had came earlier to get to Kisame's room as fast as possible nearly unseen.

Out of breath Sakura knocks on Kisame's door softly but loud enough to be heard and is surprised when instead of Kisame, Itachi answers the door a frown on his lips at the sight of her and Sakura internally groans but bows her head in acknowledgement "Itachi-senpai."

Rolling his eyes Itachi sighs "Well what do you want" he snaps smirking slightly when Sakura takes a few steps back "Pein sent me to Kisame-senpai's room for the night" she answers her head bowed once more "Ah Pinky come on in" Kisame's deep voice sounds from with in the room much to Itachi's irritation.

"Kisame-senpai" Sakura sighs in relief when Itachi finally moves out of the way allowing her passage into the room "I shall take my leave of you" Itachi seethes at being interrupted and once Sakura is completely in the room turns and exits said room shutting the door behind him with out another word to either Kisame or Sakura with an irritated sigh sounding from behind the door.

Sighing Sakura sits next to Kisame silently and watches him wash his sword Shark-skin "Hey Senpai do you think you could teach me how to use a sword" she finally asks after several minutes causing Kisame to let out a rumbling laugh "Sure Pinky why the hell not" he reaches over and ruffles Sakura's hair messing it up when Sakura scoots away from him pouting cutely.

-Pein's Office-

"So glad you could make it Deidara" Pein admits the blonde-haired boy into his office along with Sasori Akasuna a red-headed man who would be Deidara's partner "The brat tried to make a run for it" Sasori glares at the boy once they were seated in the two chairs sitting in front of Pein's desk causing Deidara to grumble underneath his breath.

"Who would want to be in this stupid organization anyway yeah" Deidara asks sarcastically drawing attention onto himself and causing Pein to let out a chuckle instantly pissing Deidara off "What's so funny yeah" he glares at Pein hatred clear in his blue eye ignoring the glare Pein calls out to Hidan who still stood on the other side of the door.

"Hidan would you fetch Sakura and bring her too me immediately" a curse and then footsteps signals Hidan was doing as he was told for once and returns his attention back onto the other two who were staring at him in confusion from hearing the unfamiliar name Pein smirks behind his clasped hands knowing both men were about to receive a shock.

A few minutes later a small female voice is heard along side Hidan's cursing one "I don't friggin know brat stop friggin bugging me and ask Leader your question" "Your right" the girl responds right before the door opens and a small pink haired girl is thrust into view who was clearly nervous "You called for me Sir" Sakura asks bravely not flinching when Pein smirks and gestures for her to stand at his side.

Before anyone can respond or move Deidara jumps from his chair yelling in outrage "You kidnapped a child" he shouts before moving to stand in front of Sakura protectively causing everyone in the room to roll their eyes none more so than Sakura tapping the blonde boy on the shoulder until he looks at her Sakura crosses her arms clearly unimpressed with the newcomer.

Speaking clearly to both unknown males "He didn't kidnap me I'm here of my own free will" with that said Sakura moves around the clearly shell-shocked boy to stand at Pein's side like previously asked causing the other two to start laughing when Deidara sits once more mumbling under his breath about all the things they could be doing to Sakura.

"Sakura this is Sasori and Deidara also members of the Akatsuki so treat them with respect" Pein finally talks introducing both males to Sakura and her to them "Of course Sir" she answers politely before falling silent watching the interactions between the three males curiously but warily in case Deidara decided to have another outburst.

"If I may ask Sakura where did you come from" Sasori asks curiously nodding at Pein before direction his gaze onto her "From the Leaf Village Sasori-senpai" Sakura answers politely and swiftly earning a nod of acknowledgement from Sasori at the quick response from the small pink haired girl and a snort of amusement from Deidara who had fallen silent at some point.

"Like you expect me to believe that yeah" Deidara snaps before falling silent as Pein slams a hand down on the desk "ENOUGH Deidara your now a part of this organization no more complaining" he snaps silencing any further complaints "Now Sasori any more questions for Sakura" he asks after a few minutes "Just a couple more" Sasori responds ignoring Deidara.

Deciding to get the questions over with so he could head back to his room Sasori asks impatiently "Who brought you and why did you leave your village" causing Sakura to blink in slight shock before answering "Tobi and because I didn't want to be in Root" the questions answered Sakura turns pleading eyes onto Pein asking for permission to either return to Kisame or go to her room she was exhausted and sore.

"You may go to your room Sakura" taking pity on Sakura seeing the exhaustion clear in her eyes ushers Sakura through her door dismissing the other two for the time being much to Sasori's relief and Deidara's chagrin helping Sakura into bed after theyhad left covering the small girl he had been slowly started growing fond of exiting the room smiling when Sakura's soft snores fill the air and shutting the door behind him sitting at his desk to work on paperwork.


	8. Chapter 8

-6:00am in the Morning-

Sakura's eyes snap open remembering the sharp words of Itachi the day before and she sighs slowly trudging into her bathroom to shower and dress once done she tries valiantly to pull her pink locks into a bun so that they didn't get in her way while training with Itachi.

After a few minutes Sakura gives up so brush and hair tie in hand ventures out into Pein's office spotting the person she needed right away "Good Morning Sir, Konan" she announces her presence softly before walking over to Konan sheepishly "Do you think you could help me with my hair again" she asks embarrased that she couldn't do it herself.

"Of course Sakura" Konan replies sweetly entranced by the girl who still seemed to retain her innocence despite being with them a whole week taking the brush she gestures for Sakura to sit before her and neatly pulls Sakura's hair back into bun before tying it off with the hair tie.

"Thank you Konan" Sakura jumps up quickly rushing into her room once more before running out of Peins office and back onto the training grounds only to find she was early so she sat down and ate an apple while waiting for Itachi to show up at the time he had announced.

-8:00am-

She had been waiting for over an hour and Sakura was not happy but also very alert something was off but she couldn't quite put her finger on it standing warily Sakura slowly walks back towards the door to find Itachi and tell him that he was late only to stop when she see's Sasuke.

"Sasuke what are you doing here" she asks softly looking around for anyone else when the boy says nothing she walks passed him and goes down the halls looking for anyone but after nearly 30 minutes it appears to Sakura that the base is abandoned for no one was around.

-8:30am-

Sakura was close to tears she was all alone again everyone had left her when she remembers Sasuke who had been following her all this time and she turns around only to let out a cry at the sight before her Sasuke was attacking Tobi and winning all of a sudden she winds up back outside on the training grounds screams echoing around her.

"YOU LET HIM DIE" the voice screams and Sakura clamps her hands over her ears as images suddenly invade her head all the ways Tobi could be killed or how he could possibly be dying at that very moment and Sakura could do nothing to save him "It wasn't my fault what was I supposed to do" Sakura yells back tears streaming down her eyes.

-7:00am the training grounds-

Itachi woke up 20 minutes before and was currently watching the small pink-haired girl that was a thorn in his side at the moment smirking he decides that their first training session would be a genjutsu crafted by himself silently layering it over the area before activating it and laying in wait.

It was an hour later that Sakura started moving around in the genjutsu unaware that it was meant to bring out her worst nightmares and play them before her eyes in Itachi's eyes if Sakura couldn't break his anbu level genjutsu then she wasn't worth training despite what he saw yesterday.

At first she was just wandering around looking for someone the illusion Sasuke trailing along behind her silently when she started crying tears streaming down her face at the thought of abandonment when the genjutsu really started to kick in showing Tobi dying before her very eyes and the screams of many voices blaming her for his death.

-9:00am-

Two hours after he had set the genjutsu something spectacular happens Sakura's body begins flickering as if there was another person within Sakura as her pink hair fades to white and her skin becomes lighter and the chakra emanating from Sakura was not normal for an 11 year old girl.

And just like that his genjutsu breaks and Sakura wakes up gasping for breath tears leaking from her unnatural colored eyes no longer emerald green and stands up slowly allowing her gaze to pierce his onyx eyes forcefully when she begins laughing "That was a very naughty trick you played on her" Sakura tsks sounding nothing like the sweet girl from before.

"It was training if she can't break a simple genjutsu then what use is she to me or Akatsuki" Itachi clears his throat before speaking staring at her curiously "Ah your wondering who I am right boy" the form laughs loudly when she catches him staring at her in confusion.

"If you don't mind who exactly are you, you're not Sakura that's for certain" Itachi narrows his eyes activating his sharigan to analyze her "I am her and she is me our personality was split by Danzou at a young age so that he could utilize my powers" Sakura huffs before growing pale pink hair reappearing and her skin darkening once more as the other personality fades.

Groaning Sakura opens her eyes groggily 'What on earth happened' she thinks sitting up slowly holding her head as the world spins around her "Oh" she jumps up looking around warily before finally spotting Itachi "Your late Senpai" Sakura scolds stomping her foot causing Itachi to let out a snort of amusement.

"And your dense you were in a genjutsu for two hours" Itachi finally responds after watching Sakura huff at him in anger for a few minutes "Oh I see" she smiles sheepishly before drying her eyes vowing to never let another genjutsu get the better of her again she didn't want to be weak anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

After she had dried her face off Itachi turned serious "10 laps around the clearing wearing these 15 pound weights" he held up the weights and bandage wraps and Sakura grabbed them from his hands to put them on.

20 minutes later after some struggling on Sakura's part, the weights were on and she started her laps "Itachi why do you hate the girl so much" Kisame appeared shark skin slung over his shoulder and patiently waiting his turn to train the girl.

"Who brought her here and why, and how can we be sure she's turned from her village completely" Itachi asked a question of his own and saw Kisame roll his eyes but remain silent for a moment as Sakura passed by them on her 3rd lap.

"Tobi brought her, he trained her since she was 10 and the reason she left her village was because she didn't want to go with root her parents were trying to force her to be Danzou's dog" Kisame whispered angrily, sue him he felt brotherly affection for the pink haired brat.

"She's been her for a week, and not once has Sakura complained about wanting to go back" Kisame concluded "And now it's your turn to answer my question" he quipped and gave Sakura a little wave as she ran by again.

"I just don't like her, since this is technically only the 3rd time I've seen her, I just haven't had time to warm up to her like the rest of you" Itachi shrugged he was sure after some time and lots of exposure to Sakura his feelings of unease would just simply disappear.

Itachi looked up as Sakura ran by again on her 5th lap "That girl has some serious stamina" he was pissed that someone who was a lot younger than him had more stamina than he had, had when he was that age.

Kisame sighed again "What part of Tobi trained her didn't you get" he asked boredly and strode forward to catch Sakura as she completed her final lap and nearly collapsed face first into the ground "Gotcha pinky ready to learn about swordsmanship" he chuckled when Sakura nodded.

Itachi shrugged and leaped into a tree, he would watch how Kisame acted with Sakura "Oh boy am I ever fishface" she grinned up at him only to receive a flick on the forehead "Sorry Kisame-senpai" Sakura repeatedly a little more sweetly this time.

"I swear your a little demon in disguise" Kisame flashed her a toothy grin and tossed Sakura a dull sword, she caught it wrong, but he would work on her reaction times instead "Now what did you do wrong" Kisame asked wondering if Sakura knew she was holding the sword wrong.

Sakura thought for a moment "I caught the sword wrong, and I'm holding it wrong as well, sorry Kisame-senpai, Tobi-san only taught me some taijutsu skills and we never really worked on anything else" Sakura looked down at her feet sheepishly.

Kisame shook his head "It's alright pinky, we'll have you up to par" he lunged forward with a silver sword of his own 'Not sharkskin yet' Kisame didn't want to seriously maim the girl and be kicked out of the akatsuki for killing Sakura.

Sakura stood there like a deer caught in headlights but when she saw that sword coming towards her face, Sakura quickly adjusted her hold on the sword until she was mimicking Kisame's and blocked his with a loud clang.

"Nice work there Sakura" that was the one thing he loved about Sakura, he didn't have to show her how to do things, she just did them no questions asked "But try adjusting your stance a little" Kisame ordered easily.

Sakura moved her leg and blinked it didn't feel so awkward now "Thanks Kisame-senpai and gotcha" she called back and swung her blade upwards to block Kisame's downward swing Sakura shoved with all her might but his sword didn't budge an inch.

"Just work on making smoother swings for now power will come later" Kisame barked out again and slashed to the right, Sakura followed silently, her swing was horrible but she followed his lead again and again.

For 30 minutes Kisame instructed Sakura on handling her sword, Itachi was silently amazed not that he would tell anyone about it, the girl was a natural at everything, and then Kisame called it and Sakura stopped at his command.

They moved onto taijutsu where Sakura excelled and then went inside after their training session when they were gone Itachi jumped down off his perch and shook his head, Tobi knew how to pick them that was for certain.

Inside "Thanks for training me in swordsmanship Kisame-senapi" Sakura was profusely thanking Kisame where he just waved her off and continued on down the hall to his room while Sakura went back to Pein's office to dress in more relaxing clothes.

Well she was going to if she hadn't run into Sasori "Sorry Sasori-senpai" Sakura was quick to apologize to the red haired man "I didn't know you were around the corner" she continued when Sasori looked down at her.

"Don't worry about it brat" Sasori hadn't known she was there either otherwise he would've long since moved out of the way, he took a moment to look her over and noticed her training attire "Did you just come back from training" he asked and Sakura nodded.

"Genjutsu and stamina training with Itachi-senpai, then swordsmanship and taijutsu training with Kisame-senpai" Sakura ticked off on her fingers and Sasori stared at her weirdly "At first it had just been taijutsu training but I've improved a lot in the last week" she stated proudly.

"Your still wearing your weights" Sasori noted and Sakura nodded but didn't bend down to take them off "How would you like to get in a little training with me" he enquired, chuckling silently when Sakura's green eyes lit up with excitement.

"I would love to Sasori-senpai, but you'd have to ask Leader first" Sakura was excited at the prospect of having so many new sensei's but she didn't want to make Pein angry by accepting help from someone he hadn't agreed on.

Sasori paused for a minute, the girl certainly was obedient "Well then let's go ask him and then have lunch before going out to the field again" he pressed his hand to the top of her head briefly when her shining green eyes stared up at him in adoration.

'She really is to innocent' he shook his head and motioned for Sakura to precede him down the hall and to Pein's office, when both of them were sat before Pein who had narrowed his eyes in suspicion Sasori spoke "I would like to train the girl as well" he stated simply.

Pein chuckled and looked to Sakura, she didn't seem to have a problem with Sasori's idea so he would indulge her for now "Alright everyday after Itachi and Kisame get done, after lunch you'll be training her as well" Pein looked right at Sakura.

"Thank you sir, I won't waste this opportunity to get stronger and help the cause you have bestowed upon me pass" Sakura stood up and then gave Pein a deep bow, like he had taught her on her very first day here.

Sasori gave her a glance before doing the same, then Pein dismissed them for lunch which was quickly eaten by an impatient Sakura afterwards Sasori led Sakura back out onto the training field where he began his lesson by throwing a kunai at Sakura.

Sakura jumped to the right to avoid it not sure if that was what Sasori had wanted she looked back at him only to dodge another kunai 'So this is what he's going to train me in for now' Sakura thought ducking low to avoid a kunai to the neck.

This went on for the next half hour until Sasori ran out of kunai "Now go collect my kunai and don't make me wait" he ordered, Sasori mostly wanted to see how fast Sakura was, she had done pretty well in dodging his kunai only getting scratched a few times.

A couple minutes later Sakura jogged over to Sasori with all of his kunai held neatly in her hand "I'm not sure if you wanted me to stack them like this but it was easier to gather them Sasori-senpai" Sakura explained.

"Don't worry about it brat, you did a good job" Sasori decided to praise her, Sakura's green eyes lit up again but she was using more restraint this time, Sakura was humble and innocent, not a very good combination to have in an elite organization filled with deadly ninja.

Sakura suddenly grew sad 'Dang it I really miss Obito' she thought, not once while she had been here, had she longed to go back to her former village, however Sakura usually got sad about not seeing her oldest friend.

While she was happy here, everyone was kind, except for Orochimaru who had abandoned the Akatsuki now, Sakura would always miss Obito "Lets go in you must be exhausted" Sasori called out to her and she obediently followed him back into the base.

When Sakura entered Peins office for the second time that day, he immediately knew something was wrong with the normally excited and happy child, her eyes were full of sadness and longing 'Uh oh could she be missing the Leaf Village' Pein thought this could be bad.

"Oh hello sir" Sakura looked up at Pein when he stepped in her way to prevent her from going to her room, when he pointed at the chair she usually occupied, Sakura silently sat down waiting for whatever it was Pein wanted to talk to her about.

"You seem upset about something, not missing your village I hope" Pein asked glaring at Sakura who didn't even flinch, which proved to him that there was something else wrong with the pink haired girl he accepted into his organization.

Before he could ask though, Sakura broke down crying "I miss Tobi' her sobs were quiet but her shoulders were shaking "Why did he leave me behind" Sakura rubbed her face roughly, she didn't want to cry anymore but it hurt that Obito wouldn't even come visit her.

Pein grimaced 'Of course this just had to be about Tobi' he sighed, Pein resisted the urge to slam his head repeatedly on his desk "Stop crying, what would Tobi say if he saw you now" Pein ordered harshly and Sakura's tears slowed to a stop.

"He would call me pathetic, I'm sorry sir, it just hit me all of a sudden, my first friend I ever had was Tobi and now I don't get to see him anymore" Sakura wrung her hands nervously, why couldn't she stop crying it really was quite pathetic even to herself.

Pein sighed 'Thank you Tobi for giving the girl abandonment issues' he cursed Tobi in his thoughts for leaving him to deal with the child and her various problems "Go rest, I'll call you out for dinner when it's ready" he ushered Sakura through the door to her room.

When it was shut Sakura quickly removed her wraps and weights, dressed in more comfortable clothing and flopped down on the bed just as she was closing her eyes to take a nap, a floorboard creaked in her room and Sakura sat straight up in her bed.

Gazing warily around her room, she slipped the kunai Obito had given her out from underneath her pillow and held it defensively in front of her "Who's there" Sakura called out to the darkness, suddenly a hand shot out and covered her mouth.

"Shh you stupid girl it's only me" the person whispered before Sakura could start screaming for help a second later he flipped on her table light and let Sakura see who it was that was pinning her down to her bed.

"Tobi" Sakura whispered shakily, when Obito nodded she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him the longest hug they had shared yet a second later she pulled back sheepishly "Sorry Tobi, I forgot you don't really like hugs" Sakura sat back on her bed.

Obito sat next to her "Care to tell me why Pein was cursing me in his thoughts earlier" he enquired calmly, he already knew, but Obito wanted to get the answer from Sakura, hopefully she wouldn't lie to him.

"It suddenly hit me that you weren't here, and I've missed you a lot, I feel stupid and pathetic for crying" Sakura clenched her eyes shut waiting for the whack, Obito had punished her a lot for crying around him and he let her know it.

"I'm not going to whack you" Obito stated a moment later and Sakura's eyes popped open in shock "I don't have a lot of time, so you need to get this crying thing out of your system" Obito would allow Sakura the time she needed.

Her green eyes filled with tears and Sakura leaned into his side, burrowing her head into his black shirt, Sakura was quiet when she cried, several minutes later she pulled back "I'll be okay now Tobi" she scrubbed at her face to get rid of the rest of the tears.

"Good" he patted her head, and snuck a sucker under her pillow and with that Obito disappeared from her room when he was gone Sakura smirked and ran her hand underneath the pillow and grasped the sucker in her hand.

It was put with the other one she hadn't eaten, feeling tired now, Sakura laid back down on her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep, a few hours later she blinked awake as Pein opened her door and called out to her that dinner was ready.

So along with Pein, Sakura went down to the kitchen and ate the steak, green beans and smashed potates that Kisame cooked before going back to her room, Sakura took a shower dressed in her pjs and then went back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Sakura dutifully took a shower and pulled her hair back in a low ponytail, then she put on her weights that Itachi had given her, afterwards Sakura wrapped bandages around each of her arms and legs when Sakura was finished she exited her room.

Pein briefly glanced up and noticing Sakura heading for the door, her training with Itachi would start the minute she reached the training grounds before she left his office Sakura turned and faced Pein "Thank you Leader" she smiled innocently and then shut the door.

Itachi was waiting in the tree for her "Itachi-senpai what are you going to teach me today" Sakura ran up to her first teacher of the day when he remained silent, she sat on the ground waiting for whatever it was he would say.

Itachi smirked "Genjutsu training first and you must complete the illusion without getting scared, then stamina training" he said for Sakura's sake and before she could complain formed hand signs and placed Sakura in a special genjutsu.

Inside the illusion, Sakura pouted but she stood on her feet and patted her bottom to get nonexistent dust off of her clothes, Konan was always telling her that a Lady never got her clothes dirty even if she was a kunoichi in training.

Then Sakura got a good look at the illusion and almost screamed in fright but she stopped herself just in time by pressing a hand over her mouth, Sakura's heart pounded and tapped a hole with her foot.

When nothing happened Sakura started walking forward, she could so handle this illusion, it would be a piece of cake for her the illusion had ghost like creatures floating all throughout and black patches like a black hole.

Thirty minutes later Sakura was getting frustrated, Itachi hadn't told her what she had to do in the jutsu her only instruction was to not get scared she sat on the ground and pouted while looking at every angle of the genjutsu.

Sakura tilted her head a moment later in realization she had just been aimlessly wandering around so far, but those ghost like creatures were going in and out of the walls, maybe she had to follow them to get to the end of the illusion.

Itachi looked up at the sky, Sakura hadn't figured out what to do so far, Kisame was nearby and waiting for his turn, if she didn't get it soon then he would have to release her from the jutsu and have her run her laps before turning Sakura over to Kisame.

Back inside the genjutsu Sakura gulped and shoved her hand forward hesitantly, it went through the wall like she thought it would, then she put a foot through until she was completely on the other side of the invisible hole.

Sakura smirked "Yes, I did it" she cheered before running forward and going through the holes no longer frightened of doing so, she hadn't outwardly portrayed fear so Itachi couldn't accuse her of doing so, finally she reached the end of the illusion and Sakura woke up.

Itachi internally sighed "Start your laps" he ordered and Sakura started running, Itachi jumped up into the tree and watched her go around the track for 20 minutes until she finished when Kisame stepped up Itachi left.

"So brat what did you have to do in your genjutsu" Kisame tossed the dull sword at Sakura to test her on her reaction time, she did a little better this time and then Sakura adjusted her hold to mimick him to perfection.

Sakura grinned in excitement "Well Kisame-senpai, at first I was clueless, there were all these ghost like creatures floating around and black hole looking patches" she started and held up her sword to block Kisame's attack, Sakura knew what he was doing.

Kisame smiled proudly, Sakura was keeping her head on her shoulders and not getting distracted by the conversation "That just explains the illusion what did you have to do to complete it" he asked and twisted his wrist to change the angle in which he thrusted his blade.

Sakura blew out a puff of hair to get her bangs out of her eyes as she lowered her sword and once again blocked Kisame's sword with her own "I had to follow the ghost like creatures through invisible holes" she struggled against Kisame.

"Not bad kid your pretty smart for someone so young" Kisame continued the conversation to see how long it would take for Sakura to get distracted and mess up, then he would tell her what she did wrong before they would start on their taijutsu spar.

Sakura wiped her forehead with a hand quickly before swinging her sword up to clash with Kisame's "I was the smartest in my class back at that dumb village" she boasted proudly, but she didn't get distracted like Kisame thought she would.

Kisame smirked and swung hard knocking Sakura down the sword flew out of her hand and landed in his "Kenjutsu training over, time for taijutsu" he ordered and Sakura hopped up on her feet and moved into her fighting stance.

Sakura kicked her foot out and ducked under Kisame's punch, taijutsu was where she really excelled, it was what Tobi had mostly trained her in and ultimately what made Sakura decide to leave with her friend to come here.

Next Sakura held up her hands to block the kick Kisame sent and cartwheeled backwards before charging forwards to give Kisame a powerful punch to the stomach, the man coughed and knocked her backwards.

The training went on for awhile until Sakura could barely stand, the weight of her weights were finally getting to her plus it was almost lunch time, while she was eating her energy would somewhat be restored and then she could face Sasori's training without a problem.

"Come on pinkie" Kisame called it a day and Sakura trailed him into the building where they parted ways, she went to her room to shower while he headed to the kitchen to begin making lunch for everyone.

After her shower, Sakura put her weights and bandage wraps back on before heading down the hall to the kitchen where the smell of delicious food was wafting through the base "Afternoon, Sasori-senpai" she greeted the red haired puppet man.

"Afternoon Sakura, you'll learn dodging and chakra control this afternoon" Sasori greeted politely causing Deidara to gag, it was disgusting how they faked being polite to the poor girl, he still wasn't comfortable here but there wasn't anything he could do about it anymore.

Pein glared and Deidara slumped in his seat sulking "How did training with Itachi and Kisame go" he enquired and Sakura tilted her head to the side as she thought about how she wanted to word her answer.

"Well at first I was stuck on the genjutsu but then I completed it without much more trouble, stamina training is going well running laps is fun, in my kenjutsu training I'm still having trouble with my reactions time of catching the sword, and taijutsu is where I excel" Sakura ticked off.

Pein smirked, by the time the girl was thirteen she would be a prodigy and a strong kunoichi "I've been thinking about adding to your list of training" he put out there suddenly and Sakura leaned forward listening in rapt attention.

Sakura was excited, she couldn't wait to learn even more "You'll start training with Zetsu, he'll teach you all about herbs, medicine and poisons, Konan will teach you how to be a proper lady and teach you medical ninjutsu, and Deidara will teach you survival" Pein listed off to start.

"Kakuzu will train you in your element nature and Hidan can teach you marksmanship and strength, and finally at the end of each day I'll be teaching you about history, math, and theories on whatever else" Pein smirked.

Sakura's eyes sparkled in happiness "I thank you Leader for taking me in and giving me the chance to help the cause" she stood from her seat and bowed low, Deidara had expected the girl to complain but she didn't.

"Wait just a minute, how the hell is she going to get all of that done in one day Pein" Konan was not impressed Sakura was still a child there was no way she would handle doing all of that and still be standing at the end of each day.

Pein groaned and resisted the urge to slam his head repeatedly on the table "Fine I'll make up a schedule for Sakura, for now Sakura will go through her training with Sasori but tomorrow she'll start training with everyone" he wouldn't relent on having Sakura train until she dropped.

Konan sighed but let the subject drop and started dishing out the food for everyone, soon the plates were cleaned and Deidara got roped into washing them even though he resented the idea of doing a woman's job.

Sasori took Sakura back out to the training field and without saying anything started throwing kunai at her, the girl immediately started ducking, swerving, weaving, and jumping to avoid getting hit by the sharp weapons until Sasori finally ran out of weapons.

Sakura knew instantly what her senpai wanted her to do, so she ran around the field and gathered all of Sasori's weapons before trotting back over to him "Good job" Sasori praised before leading Sakura over to the lake.

"Chakra control is an important part of being a shinobi, if you don't have a certain amount of control then you'll never be able to fight on water" Sasori smirked and walked out to the middle of the lake Sakura stared in awe.

Sasori chuckled "Your job is to reach me without falling in, and every time you do, you'll have to start over on land" he instructed, Sasori wanted to see how much control Sakura had over her chakra before they went in for a break.

Sakura eyed the water warily, she was not a fan at all but she mimicked Sasori's hand sign and carefully gathered chakra to the soles of her feet then Sakura took a hesitant step out on the water, she had read in a book once that water walking was difficult.

The book had said that in order to walk on water you had to account for all the waves and fish and keep re applying chakra to your feet every few seconds, so she applied this and unsteadily made her way to Sasori.

Sasori's jaw dropped, he hadn't expected that Sakura would actually get the technique down on her first try, no wonder Tobi had brought her here, with the akatsuki Sakura could become a top rank kunoichi and become a force to be reckoned with as she grew older.

"I made it Sasori-senpai" Sakura panted in exhaustion, her chakra flickered and then went out and she went under, Sasori immediately grabbed hold of her wrist and yanked her out before she drowned or worse passed out.

"You did and that was pretty good of you" Sasori kept a careful hold on Sakura as they walked back to dry land "But you still have a long ways to go" he patted her on the head and sent her in he had to talk to Pein.

Sakura went to visit Kisame and Sasori making sure she was no where near knocked on Pein's office door "Enter" Pein called out and Sasori glanced from side to side before slipping through the door and closing it with a click.

Pein raised an eyebrow and waited "Sakura has perfect chakra control, it's better than mine even" Sasori burst out impatiently, for a child of Sakura's age and size it was a most impressive feat so Pein was immediately suspicious.

"And you witnessed this act of chakra control" Pein interrogated Sasori who sat down in a chair at his order, Sasori nodded and went on to explain what kind of lesson he had taught her "Water walking" Pein erupted "Your supposed to teach her the easy stuff first" Pein shouted.

Sasori grimaced he had thought about teaching Sakura the tree climbing exercise but water walking would get better results not that it mattered now because the point of the conversation was that Sakura had perfect control.

Pein clenched his eyes shut and once again resisted the urge to bang his head on something preferably his desk "And how tired was she when she finished your little exercise" he questioned further, Pein hoped it was good answer.

Otherwise he would ban Sasori from teaching Sakura how to water walk and make him teach her the easier exercise "Sakura lost control and went under the water sure she was tired but she was still awake" Sasori explained.

Pein sighed in exasperation and ran a hand through his orange hair "Good you are dismissed" he waved Sasori out of his office, a moment later Sakura skipped through the door looking just as cheery and excitable as usual.

"Guess what Leader I learned how to walk on water today, the books say it's difficult but it was as easy as cake" Sakura chattered and sat in her usual chair "I can't wait to start my training with everyone it's going to be so awesome" she giggled before smiling sheepishly.

Pein should have guessed that Sakura would be excited about training with everyone in the Akatsuki, then he peered down at the girl curiously "Did you say books, you mean that you learned how to water walk from a book" Pein leaned forward.

"Well it was my first time doing the technique but the book said to keep applying chakra to my feet every few minutes and that I had to account for all the waves and fish in the water otherwise I'd fall in" Sakura recited the information she had learned from a book in the library.

"Unbelievable you really are something else Sakura" Pein chuckled in amusement, if Sakura could retain information like that with such ease then maybe she would surpass them all in strength and smarts.

Soon dinner was finished and Konan called everyone to the kitchen, at the table Pein cleared his throat "I want everyone in my office at 6:00 in the morning and that includes you to Sakura" he gave the order and everyone nodded though some grumbled about being woken up so early.

Afterwards dinner was finished and Sakura following Pein headed back to his office and by extension Sakura's room "Goodnight Leader" Sakura bowed and did the hand signs that would open the door to her room.

Sakura took a shower and dressed in her pajamas, then she set her clock when Sakura sat on her bed however a crinkling noise startled her and she flipped on her light to find a note on her pillow underneath her head.

*To Sakura

I am proud of you for doing that technique flawlessly, I've left you a gift somewhere in your room, your mission Sakura is to find it before the next note until then farewell and keep up the training.

Signed: Tobi*

A smile spread across Sakura's lips and she flipped on the main light to start searching for the gift Obito had given her, she searched under her pillows and under the mattress even under the bed but still she hadn't found it.

Sakura sighed, Obito always made it difficult but that was the fun of finding his gifts, then she thought of something and looked up there attached to the ceiling was a package, so Sakura focused chakra to her feet and walked up the wall to get her gift.

Attached to the box was another note and Sakura quickly unfolded it until it was opened all the way, she walked back down the wall to sit on her bed again so that she could read her note that Obito wrote just for her.

*To Sakura

If you are reading this note then congratulations, I've heard about the various training sessions Pein want's to set you up on so I thought I would help a couple of your new senpai's by giving you a gift to give to them.

Signed by Tobi*

Curious Sakura opened the box and found five books on all five elements, five scrolls with elemental jutsu's, the element paper in which Sakura would find out what element or elements she had, a pair of black gloves and a tantou sword.

'Thanks Obito for the awesome gifts' Sakura giggled inwardly, it meant that Tobi was now paying more attention to her, before she could go much further in her train of thoughts Sakura yawned then she put away her gifts and laid down again easily falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Several months later after Sakura turned 11, she had excelled in her training with the entire Akatsuki, Sakura started her morning by waking up at 5, to take a shower, dry her hair and then put it up out of the way.

Then she would strap on her now 25 pound weights and wind the bandage wraps around her arms and legs, as she headed through Pein's office Sakura turned and bowed deeply to the man who would nod and get back to work.

Sakura met Itachi at the training field at 5:30 and he would immediately put her in an elaborate genjutsu, the one for that day happened to be particularly difficult 'Dang it Itachi-senpai' she sulked in her thoughts and sat down to look at the illusion from a different angle.

The technique was one she had developed to analyze each situation she was put in and never failed her like now, Sakura smiled and tapped a wall with her hand, the seems had been visible from her spot and now she knew what to do.

Soon the illusion faded and Itachi complimented her "Well done Sakura and that only took you 25 minutes, take a five minute break to rest then we'll move onto your 20 laps" he had gotten over his reservations of training her and now they had a certain level of friendship.

"Thank you Itachi-senpai" Sakura smiled sweetly and sat on a rock, she wanted to ask Pein something later on but she didn't know how to ask or what exactly to say or how to word her question, her five minute break passed in no time.

Kisame grinned, Sakura had really blossomed, she now continuously pumped chakra into her legs boosting her speed thus cutting down on the amount of time she spent running, Sakura finished her laps in 20 minutes.

Itachi took his leave and headed in while Sakura wandered over to Kisame "10 minute break then we'll start on your kenjutsu training" he patted her lightly on the head when Sakura pouted, she didn't like taking breaks that much was obvious.

While she was waiting Sakura struck up a conversation "Hey Kisame-senpai, say you wanted something and that something was so important to you how would you go about getting it" she smiled innocently when Kisame stared at her in confusion.

"Well I would ask first because that's the best way to go about getting things" Kisame scratched the back of his head, Sakura sometimes asked the weirdest of things "Why you asking pinkie" he enquired but Sakura just sat there or so he thought.

Sakura took a deep breath "This village has an academy doesn't it" she asked hopefully, her dream was to become the greatest kunoichi in all the lands, but in order for that to happen she needed to become a genin, chunin, jonin, anbu and so on and so forth.

"Don't know you'd have to ask Leader" Kisame shrugged "Times up kid" Sakura stood and Kisame tossed her the tantou Obito had gifted her, she grabbed it out of mid air by the hilt her hold on it was perfect so Sakura didn't adjust her grip.

Sakura grinned "How did I do Kisame-senpai, have I improved enough to maybe have that sword you made me for my birthday" she enquired innocently, Kisame had gifted Sakura a mini samehada but had refused to train her with it just yet.

Kisame groaned, she wouldn't stop bothering him about that, she had improved exceptionally on her reaction times "Fine" he relented and pulled out the pink samehada he had crafted in secret for Sakura, it had been extremely difficult to do so but Kisame had managed it.

Sakura's eyes lit up and she grasped the hilt of her samehada, it felt perfect in her hands, Sakura gave it a few experimental swings "Alright Senpai I'm ready" she grinned, she would so knock Kisame down today no matter what.

Kisame jumped forward and swung his own samehada down and Sakura raised the pink one to block the attack, they clashed for a long while until Sakura used a sneak attack from the side and he went down hard.

"Not bad pinkie" Kisame rubbed his side "Taijutsu training now" he huffed, Sakura had gotten way to good at kenjutsu it was ridiculous even Itachi struggled against her when they sparred on their off days mainly just Saturday and Sunday.

Sakura skipped around and rubbed her samehada it was so pretty and beautiful "Oh yeah I am so ready" she heard Kisame's question and set down her sword and settled into her taijutsu stance it was of her own unique style that she had developed.

The training didn't last long as Sakura incorporated all that she had learned from Konan she moved like flowing water and soon Kisame was once again knocked flat on his ass "Ok I give jesus christ Sakura" Kisame rubbed his sore backside.

Pein needed to find Sakura a tougher opponent there wasn't much more he could teach her because Sakura excelled at everything "Yay breakfast time" Sakura giggled, it was 7:30 so Konan should be done making the food for everyone.

The two trailed back into the base the others were already seated around the table, Kisame nearly did the same when he remembered that he wanted to talk to Pein "Leader we need to find pinkie a stronger opponent otherwise she's going to whip all of our asses in training" he hissed.

Pein raised an eyebrow, Sakura was 11 years old how tough of an opponent could the girl be "If you think it's needed then I'll start searching" he nodded in acquiesce for the time being, Kisame nodded and sat down, breakfast was quickly consumed.

By the time breakfast was finished it was 8:30 so from that time until 10:00 Sakura had free time which she usually just went to the training ground she and Sasori used until it was time to begin training with the puppet.

10:00 rolled around and Sasori appeared, like usual he didn't say a word he just started off throwing weapons over the months Sasori had started using his puppets to help Sakura in her dodging lessons and now she didn't even receive a scratch.

And like usual Sakura scurried around the field gathering all the weapons so that Sasori could store them in his puppet again, by that time it was 10:30, and the two moved onto the lake to begin sparring with puppets, Sasori had gifted Sakura a puppet that looked just like her.

When it turned 11:00 the training session ended, Sakura headed in to take a shower before heading off to lunch, Kisame cooked in the afternoons and his food was absolutely delicious after her shower she headed down the halls to the kitchen.

Kisame was just plating up the food and setting it on the table "Hey pinkie how did training go with puppet man" he snickered and Sakura threw him an unimpressed stare "Let me reiterate, how did training with Sasori go" Kisame sulked he hated that look.

Konan stifled her giggles, Sakura had that stare right down to the very last detail after lunch was finished Deidara rolled his eyes and helped Kisame wash the dishes, he hated the job with a passion but it was just something he had learned to accept.

Sakura followed Zetsu out to the green house where she spent the next hour learning about herbs and their properties and uses, before moving onto poisons and antidotes, by the time that lesson was over it was 12:30 so it was time for Sakura's lessons with Konan.

"Ok Sakura here's a fish, now demonstrate what I taught you yesterday by performing the chakra scalpel jutsu" Konan set a half dead fish down on the scroll and moved out of Sakura's way so that she could begin practicing.

Sakura took a deep breath and formed the hand signs she had learned by heart, chakra extended from her finger tips and Sakura neatly sliced through the fish, her chakra control was flawless as usual.

Konan smirked, Sakura was a natural it was almost scary "Now heal him" she ordered next, Sakura formed new hand signs as the chakra scalpel faded from her fingers and correctly used the right amount of chakra to heal the fish until it started flopping around.

It was dumped in the fish tank at the back of the room and Konan handed Sakura a fan, they moved into their dance when Konan ended the lesson it was 1:00 since it didn't take long for Sakura to go through her lessons with her.

"Thanks Konan-chan, I'm going to go see Deidara-senpai for survival training now" Sakura waved and left the base, she climbed onto the clay bird Deidara always had waiting and they rose into the air, Sakura's task was to not fall off as Deidara controlled the bird.

Sakura's forehead beaded with sweat and she nearly lost her grip as Deidara flipped the bird upside down, she was using her chakra to anchor herself Deidara smirked and performed an arial loop so the clay bird spun.

"Your no fun Sakura" Deidara directed the clay bird to land on the ground, when Sakura was a safe distance away he blew it up, it was ridiculous no matter what he did Sakura excelled it was creepy and she always followed along with everyone else.

Deidara had tried convincing Sakura once to escape with him but she had outright refused and he had dropped the whole matter "Later Deidara-senpai" Sakura waved and headed off for her next lesson that was starting in two minutes.

Kakuzu was waiting for her and she reached the training grounds in the nick of time just as it turned 1:30 and from that time until 2:30, he would teach her elemental jutsu, water and earth jutsu's which came easily to her.

Sakura clasped her hands behind her back and waited for Kakuzu's instructions, the stitched up man circled around her silently and she straightened her spine like Konan had taught her "Today you'll be learning some advanced jutsu's" Kakuzu finally spoke.

"For Earth Style, I want you to perform this jutsu, Earth Style: Earth Plate Barrage" Kakuzu rapidly formed hand signs but Sakura had grown use to this form of teaching and quickly memorized each one giant rocks rose from the ground and Kakuzu threw them at Sakura.

"Eek" Sakura squealed and dropped to the ground before rolling to the far left to avoid the chunks of earth "I understand Kakuzu-senpai" Sakura jumped to her feet and formed the hand signs Kakuzu had just showed her.

Kakuzu nodded, the girl was a good pupil and excelled at everything he taught her, then Sakura poured chakra into the ground and called out the new jutsu "Earth Style: Earth Plate Barrage" she stated awkwardly.

Even though it was a jonin level jutsu, Sakura performed it with an ease that made Kakuzu slightly jealous, she sent the huge rocks forward and they slammed into a rock wall it cracked in several places before crumbling into pieces.

"Not bad practice that for thirty minutes" Kakuzu leaned against a tree after making another rock wall for Sakura to send her jutsu at, he enjoyed having the girl train until she dropped it made it harder on Hidan after all.

Sakura sighed Kakuzu was always like this time passed by quickly until Kakuzu held up a hand for her to stop, she once again stood properly like Kakuzu liked and waited for the next jutsu, she remained silent and patient.

"The next jutsu is Water Style: Water Dragon Whip" Kakuzu stood a top the water and formed hand signs to use the jutsu once again it was a jonin level jutsu an orb of water rose from the water and whips extended from every angle of the orb.

They shot out and flew passed Sakura, it cut her cheek and with out thought she healed the wound Kakuzu's jutsu ended a few moments later "Understood Kakuzu-senpai" Sakura grinned and tried her hand at the new water jutsu.

Thirty minutes passed by and Kakuzu dismissed her from his presence, Sakura sighed she was utterly exhausted now Hidan would be so angry if she showed up half asleep to his lesson so Sakura quickly broke two ration pills in half and munched on them.

"Pinky I see Kakuzu went easy on you today" Hidan had been setting up the final touches on the new course and turned to spot the little girl standing on the edge of the training field "Come on we'll be working on your strength first today" he grinned and pointed to a spot in front of him.

Sakura smiled thankfully Hidan most of the time wasn't to smart but other times he really surprised her "Of course Hidan-senpai" she jumped in the spot and waited for her instructions Sakura had learned not to argue with the silver haired pink eyed jashinist.

If she did then it would lead to extremely difficult situations "Are you being smart with me brat" Hidan took her eagerness the wrong way and tapped his foot angrily, he didn't like it when Sakura back talked him.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror, either Kakuzu-senpai had pissed him off earlier that day or his sacrifice hunting had gone horrible and Hidan hadn't found a sacrifice for his god, so instead of speaking Sakura clamped her mouth shut and politely shook her head no.

Hidan smirked and decided to mess about for a few minutes she was early anyway "See I think you are brat" he stated making himself look angry causing Sakura to give him a wary look, but she remained firmly stood in her spot.

It was a game Hidan liked to play with her, see how long it took for her to get scared or freak out and move from her spot, Sakura hated the game because Hidan hardly got truly angry, she could always tell, but she went along with it, cause sometimes it was fun to see him get exasperated.

"Oh just forget it, start punching that wall" Hidan groaned, apparently today was one of those days that he would get exasperated, Sakura smiled sheepishly but did as she was told, Sakura wanted to apply a new technique she had read from a book anyway.

Sakura focused chakra into her hand and upon impact with the wall released all of it so that the entire wall shattered into a million pieces "I can't believe it actually worked" she stared wide eyed at the now completely demolished wall.

Hidan's jaw dropped "Where the frigging heck did you learn that" he waved his arms wildly about his person, it was ridiculous every time he tried to make his training difficult, Sakura always found some way to get out of it early by completing the task in as little time as possible.

"Uh I read it in a book" Sakura was scared she could really hurt people with that "Don't worry though I'm never going to use it again" she scuffed her shoe, Sakura was frightened of herself and that is not what Hidan wanted.

Despite what everyone else thought, Sakura and Hidan had forged a bond of friendship no matter how weird or strange it was the bond was there "I'm not saying it's a bad thing kid, just maybe we'll keep that a secret for now" Hidan grimaced.

"Leader probably already knows about it by now so there's no point in hiding it Hidan-senpai" Sakura sighed "Can we move onto shagekigijutsu now Hidan-senpai" she stood and dusted off her clothes and Hidan groaned.

A moment later he relented "Ok brat your task his to hit the center of every target there are 11 targets and one of them you can't see" Hidan helped her on top of a rock and she started by jumping into the air and flinging kunai every which direction.

A few minutes later, Sakura landed gracefully on her feet, and Hidan went around checking all of the targets "You missed one by a fraction of an inch" he smirked proud of her progress "Alright kid beat it I have to clean up" Hidan never made Sakura clean up the field.

It was a few minutes shy of 3:30 so Sakura raced back inside to Pein's office to complete her final lesson for the day, it would last from 3:30 to 5:30 then they would go for dinner and Sakura would have the rest of the day to herself from 6:00 to 9:00 then she would go to bed.

Pein stacked the papers for Sakura's lesson on his desk neatly as the little girl burst into his office, Tobi had been by to speak with him about Sakura and could admit that in order for her to improve even more things would have to start changing.

"Sakura sit down, I've cut our lesson down by thirty minutes so that we can have a nice peaceful chat" Pein ordered, Sakura gave him a wide eyed stared but did as he ordered, Sakura was very obedient and unbelievably polite.

Sakura was nervous, had Tobi already told Pein about her little technique "May I ask what we are going to talk about Leader" she tried but the orange haired man shook his head and clasped his hands together on his desk.

"It has come to my attention that in recent months you have excelled in your training with each of your teachers, and have surpassed them in strength and smarts" Pein started and flashed Sakura a little grin.

Sakura looked down the last thing she wanted was to be kicked out of her home for being to strong or to smart "So I have decided to stop all lessons, from this day forward, your going to the academy to become a genin of the rain village" Pein smirked.

Truthfully Tobi had confided in him that Sakura was longing to become a true kunoichi that meant going to the academy and graduating to become a genin and so on and so forth, Sakura looked extremely excited, though there were still several points to go over.

"There are several things that need to change, first Sakura you have to change your name it can no longer be Sakura Haruno it's to obvious that you aren't of Rain Village lineage" Pein held up one finger and pushed a piece of paper forward.

Pein added another point to help Sakura accept the idea a little better "Of course only while within the walls of this base will you still be known as Sakura Haruno" he smirked, if they didn't change Sakura's entire name then they would figure out who she was.

Sakura took it hesitantly and read it they were adoption papers all to become Pein and Konan's official daughter "You really want to adopt me" she looked up, it's not like she had an attachment to her name in fact she thought it was dumb.

Pein raised an eyebrow "And do you reject this idea don't ask questions just sign the damn papers" he sighed, Sakura eeped and quickly scratched her name down on the adoption papers officially becoming Chisai Tendou.

"The second thing that has to change is your appearance and it has to be semi permanent" Pein beckoned Konan into the office "I have a ring here that you need to wear at all times other wise the transformation will fade and you'll revert back to your original form" he warned.

Sakura nodded Pein was right, with her pink hair she'd be spotted from a mile away, she didn't want to lose it completely but if a transformation is what she had to do then she would do it "So what will I look like to the outside world" Sakura was curious.

Konan smiled and placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders "Well you'll have dark blue hair and Pein's rinnegan eyes, you won't be able to use them because they are just for show" she explained for Sakura's sake.

"Now I'm going to perform the jutsu" Pein stood before Sakura and formed several complicated hand signs, before their very eyes, Sakura's hair grew longer and darker until it changed into dark blue bordering on black.

Her eyes that had been previously emerald changed to the rinnegan pattern that Pein had, and she grew a few inches before it stopped, no one would recognize Sakura's chakra signature so that was the only thing that had remained unchanged.

Konan went around Sakura to get a better look at the little girl "Not bad Pein you've really out done yourself on this one" she smirked Sakura looked pretty tough like a true shinobi of the rain village should be.

Pein nodded and produced a ring that would keep the transformation from fading "Hold up your pinky finger" he ordered and Sakura did so without question, the ring was a perfect fit a dark pink band with an emerald in the center.

Sakura stared at it in awe, it represented her true form down to the last detail "Thank you Leader, Konan-chan, I will treasure the gift you have bestowed upon me until my dying day" she bowed low, her voice thick with emotion.

"Stop that Sakura-chan, that's not what you call us anymore it's Okaa-chan and Otou-san no more of that Leader or Konan-chan stuff" Konan scolded lightly and bopped Sakura on the head, then she squeezed Sakura in a hug and left the office.

"Now we will begin your lesson" Pein sat and Sakura followed his lead since it had taken the whole thirty minutes to straighten things out, they had to hurry through the history and math lesson and spent the last hour going through the theory of things.

Sakura yawned and put down her pencil "I'm finished Lea..oops Father" she stated awkwardly it had been so long since she had called anyone family, Sakura supposed she could consider the entire Akatsuki her new family though.

Pein just smiled, it would take Sakura awhile to get use to the change in rank, now that she was his official daughter that meant she was in the running to become the next Amekage it also meant that he had to start showing Sakura more affection.

"Don't worry about it Sakura, you'll get use to it eventually" Pein gently ruffled Sakura's pink hair, she had taken the ring off when her lesson started and it was now hanging off a chain around her neck, whenever they left the base though Sakura would put it back on.

Sakura blinked, but let Pein mess up her hair it was the first sign that things were already changing for her "Ready for dinner Father" she smiled cheekily and ran ahead of Pein, he slowly chased after her not sure if Sakura was playing a game with him.

Pein huffed, by the time he reached the kitchen Sakura was already seated at the table and chattering quietly away with Sasori about a theory she had learned about chakra control, Sakura was thinking about learning sealing jutsu and making her own jutsu.

"Oh hello Father" Sakura snickered, everyone scooted away from her and gave her a 'your dead look' but Pein just gave her an exasperated smile and sat down, Deidara scratched his head in confusion, what on earth was going on around here.

"No offense Leader but what the hell was that yeah" Deidara burst out a moment later when it proved to be to difficult to do so, Sakura and Konan broke down in giggles while Pein sighed, he was glad that cursing hadn't rubbed off on the girl yet.

Konan cleared her throat "Leader and I have an announcement to make" she drew everyone's attention onto herself "We adopted Sakura as our daughter and she'll be going to the academy so no more individual training sessions" she glared around.

Kisame's jaw dropped "Are you serious pinky your practically royalty now, oops forgive me for my mistake Princess Sakura" he mock bowed his head and Sakura giggled before sighing this was another change but she didn't like this one very much.

Pein saw the expression and internally grimaced "Don't mock her Hoshigaki or you'll be cleaning the entire base for a month" he warned, Kisame shut his mouth and everyone scooted away from him to get out of the line of fire.

Dinner went on without much more incident and Sakura headed back to her room after bidding her new parents goodnight, inside her bedroom was her very first friend "Tobi" Sakura whispered and the orange swirl masked man patted her bed indicating he wanted her to sit.

"So what's it like being the daughter to the most powerful man and woman in the Hidden Rain Village" Obito wanted to know how Sakura was adjusting to the changes in her life and if she had any complaints.

Sakura sighed "It's nice, I've got parents and a huge family but I don't like the royalty part, sure I want to become the strongest kunoichi in all the lands but not with a title attached to my name" she explained sadly.

Obito smirked behind his mask "Did you ever stop to think that outside this village no one will know who you are" he questioned, Sakura's head flung up and her eyes widened in realization "Thought so" Obito shook his head in mock disappointment.

"I should have known, sorry Tobi" Sakura grimaced but at least tomorrow she would wake up with a better understanding of her situation, she gave her friend a quick hug before skipping into the bathroom to shower and dress for bed.

When Sakura exited the bathroom Obito had left, but she stuck her hand underneath her pillow and grasped the sucker he put there for her, Sakura grabbed a book from the shelf and started reading, maybe next time Konan went into town she would ask her to get a sealing jutsu book.

Before Sakura clicked off her light to go to bed, Sakura spotted a note on her nightstand in Obito's familiar hand writing, excited she quickly unfolded it to read it, inside was the longest note Obito had ever written her.

*To the Cherry Blossom of the Rain Village

I must commend you on a job well done my little apprentice, you were just a measly eight year old when I met you for the first time, honestly you had more guts than most adults, back then your only goals were to beat your rival and impress your crush.

How times have changed, you didn't know this and I'll only admit this to you, but you had me curious about you from day one, I religiously watched over you until you were nine and once again found me.

I followed you home that night and we sat on your couch and talked for hours, I distinctly remember telling you that in order for us to talk again you had to find me, time flies and you most definitely found me.

That's when I started training you, and under my wing you began to grow and blossom into your own person, with an entirely knew goal, and I have no doubt in my mind that you'll accomplish that goal.

Signed Obito*

Sakura was in awe, he had watched over her while she searched for him, to be honest she had known on some level Obito had been around but not as much as he implied, Sakura didn't dwell much longer on past thoughts and quickly fell asleep tomorrow would be the start of a new adventure for her.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Sakura woke up at 6 to take her shower, now that she would be going to the academy she would never have to wake up at five again or take those lessons, Sakura was happy because this would be the start of her goal.

"I was just coming to wake you Sakura" Pein entered his, he shuddered to think, daughters room and found her sitting on the bed drying her hair "Now Konan has gone to gather the village so as we walk through town you'll be introduced as our daughter" Pein sighed.

Sakura set down her towel and hopped up she was dressed in her outfit and put on her ring, her appearance changed "Of course Father" Sakura in the form of Chisai curtsied and her whole personality became different.

In the form of Chisai, her voice was higher as well "Good" Pein held out his arm and Chisai took it along the way they got strange and questioning looks, everyone was wandering who the new little girl was.

Finally Sakura could take no more of it, it was like she had been forgotten already, so she ripped off her ring and her appearance went back to normal "For your information, FishFace that was me, it's my secret identity" Sakura stomped her foot.

Pein internally smirked so the kid had some fire in her after all and wasn't just sunshine and daisies all the time, then to everyone's amusement Sakura slapped her hand over her mouth and stared at Kisame shamefully.

Kisame groaned it always turned out like this "Now pinkie don't give me the guilty look you know I hate it when you do" he kneeled down in front of the girl who avoided his eyes, Sakura clasped her hands behind her back and opened her mouth be Kisame could stop her.

"I am very sorry about insulting you Kisame-senpai, Mother tells me that a proper lady should never become frustrated over something no matter what" Sakura recites one of her earlier lessons with Konan and properly called her Mother.

Pein tapped his foot impatiently "Sakura put that ring back on we don't have any more time to waste" he ordered and the girl did as she was told by putting the ring on her pinky finger and taking hold of his arm once again.

Deidara's jaw dropped Sakura was so beautiful in that form, a moment later he got smacked over the back of his head by none other than Hidan "Stop staring at her like she's a piece of freaking meat she's a child you pervert" the jashinist glared angrily.

"I just thought she was pretty no need to get defensive over her yeah" Deidara held up his hands and escaped from the living now that they no longer had to give Sakura lessons during the day, they would most likely be sent out on more missions again.

In town Pein was addressing his citizens "Today Konan and I have an announcement to make" he coughed into his hands and gained everyone's attention "We have adopted a child so meet your princess" Pein helped Sakura up onto the stand.

"Princess introduce yourself" Konan nudged her in the side and Sakura took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment then opened them before addressing the citizens and shinobi of the Hidden Rain Village.

"My name is Chisai Tendou Great People and Shinobi of the Rain Village, I am honored to have been chosen by your leaders to act in their stead as their daughter I will do my very best to up hold the family name and become someone you can all be proud of" Sakura curtsied again.

Konan sent Pein a glare (What the hell did you teach her) she mouthed angrily, Sakura was like a completely different kid now, her personality had changed along with her name and appearance and it was just plain disturbing.

Pein shrugged uselessly (Don't know she was like that when I collected her from her room earlier this morning) he mouthed back and watched Sakura warily as she finished making her speech and then fell silent.

A few minutes later Pein dismissed the population and they went back home "Alright Chisai this is the only day I'll be walking you to the academy so you better remember the way there and back to the base on your own" Konan warned.

"I understand Mother" Sakura inclined her head politely and memorized her surroundings, this had been the first time in over a year that she had been outside the base, she was excited but she was carefully tucking all of that away to be what her new parents needed.

Konan glanced at Sakura from the corner of her eye there was that repressed attitude again "You know you don't have to act like that in front of me right" she paused for a moment, they had 20 minutes before Sakura had to be at the academy.

"If I don't act the part then how will I convince anyone that I'm your and Father's daughter" Sakura gave Konan a blank stare, Konan remained silent Sakura had a good point it was better to play the part than continue being herself.

Konan pulled Sakura into a hug just as they reached the academy in the center of the village "Just so long as you don't lose your true self" she poked Sakura's forehead and gave her some money to buy lunch at the food stand across the street.

"I promise and I'll see you later Mother" Sakura inclined her head again before straightening her spine and folding her hands neatly behind her back, then she headed into the academy building to start her day as an academy student.

Inside the building "Miss Tendou please wait out here until I call your name" her sensei Jin Akumu shut the door firmly in her face and Sakura sat down, she wasn't here to make friends, she was here to become a genin.

"Ok listen up class today we have a new student joining us for the remainder of the year so please welcome Tendou Chisai" Jin called out and Sakura entered the classroom and came to a stop at the front of the room.

Jin sighed the girl was going to make it difficult "Tell us something about yourself" he suggested with hopes in mind Chisai would start talking, she was extremely intimidating as she peered around warily with her purple ringed eyes.

Sakura sighed "I'm Chisai Tendou, I'm the daughter of the Amekage and his wife, I love to train my goal is to become the greatest kunoichi in all the lands" she explained cooly and the 11 year olds cheered and started calling her by her title.

"Princess Chisai come sit next to me" a boy called and moved out of his seat to let her slide in but she bypassed him on her way to the back row which was empty of students for the time being and sat before pulling out her books, a pencil and a notebook to take notes in.

Jin cleared his throat, Chisai was the perfect combination of her parents it was creepy "Alright can someone tell me the history of our village, it will go down on your report card as extra credit" he called before looking around.

Sakura internally grinned then raised her hand "Yes, Miss Tendou care to tell me everything you know about our Hidden Rain Village" Jin gestured for her to speak and Sakura stood and cleared her throat to begin the detailed explanation.

"The Hidden Rain Village is a village riddled and ravaged with war because of it being situated between two major countries, orphans were a common occurence because of the less than savory situations and no food" Sakura recited dully.

Sakura sighed "The first Leader of the Village was Hanzo of the Salamander and christened the three Legendary Sannin, he went crazy and my father took over and became the Amekage beloved by everyone" she finished and sat down with a smirk on her lips.

"Is that all Jin-sensei or did I leave anything out" Sakura ran a hand through her dark blue hair and some of the girls glared at her jealously, the boys swooned though, Jin rubbed a hand down his face, why had Chisai wanted to join the academy again 'To become a genin' he sighed again.

"No Miss Tendou your explanation was just what I was looking for, everyone should learn from Lord Pein's daughter who is a true prodigy" Jin praised and started writing on the chalk board "Take notes because these won't be up long" he warned.

Sakura flipped open her notebook and started furiously writing, she completely ignored the stares of her classmates, Sakura felt no need to partake in the game of forging friendship it was useless and usually people ended up betraying you anyway.

The next couple of hours passed by peacefully until it was lunch time "Princess Chisai I'll share my lunch with you" a boy kneeled down in front of Sakura as she started making her way down the steps to leave the classroom.

"Sorry, my Mother gave me lunch money" Sakura stated in a bored tone, inside she was utterly exhausted this was not how she was but if she didn't play the part right then everyone would get suspicious and she'd have to leave.

The boy sulked and moved out of Sakura's way and she continued on her previous path, once outside Sakura let her shoulders drop and she rushed across the street to buy her lunch, which consisted of green tea, pork buns and two sticks of dango.

Thirty minutes later Sakura took her seat again "Ok class for the rest of the afternoon, because Miss Tendou hasn't done this before, jutsu and fitness evaluation tests" Jin whistled and had his students line up before taking them out to the training grounds.

Sakura leaned against the fence as her classmates took their turn, she was analyzing each one and creating files in the back of her mind for future reference "Miss Tendou your up next" her sensei called.

"Alright Jin-sensei what would you like me to demonstrate first" Sakura stepped up to the plate and waited for her instructions, she had learned patience over the long months of training with every one of the akatsuki.

Jin pressed his lips together "First accuracy I want to see how good your aim is, then I'll have you spar with one of your classmates, afterwards we'll all do laps around the track and finally I want to see how much you know about jutsu" he listed off.

Sakura internally smiled then took out five kunai and lazily tossed them at the targets all five hite dead center and some boys in her class cheered "Princess Chisai you are so cool, will you be my girlfriend" the same boy from lunch called out.

'Yuck ewww I am so not interested in little boys' Sakura grimaced but shook her head "Sorry but I'm not interested in dating" she rejected easily before moving into her fighting stance, her opponent was a girl much larger than her.

"I'm going to take you down hard and fast, I'm going to prove that you don't deserve to be Lady Angel's and Our Gods daughter" Maki sneered and swung a foot at who she thought was Chisai, Sakura sighed someone was already jealous.

A second later the spar ended because Sakura grabbed Maki's foot and threw the girl over her shoulder to slam face first into a wodden pole, Maki stumbled over to her and Sakura pressed a kunai to her jugular when the girl fell over thankfully she was still conscious.

"Winner of the match Chisai Tendou" Jin called it, Chisai had so much power in her that it was scary the girl it seemed had more in common with her parents than anyone thought "Now 10 laps around the track" he blew a whistle and his students took their places.

'This is stupid' Inner appeared in Sakura's mind 'Itachi-senpai was much tougher on us than this, it's ridiculous' she sulked but her outter counterpart ignored her as she concentrated on running Sakura was way ahead of the others.

Sakura rolled her eyes internally 'Calm down Inner we can't help it that we've been trained to be a deadly kunoichi already that's why it's called the academy' she shrugged causing Inner to huff and start throwing a tantrum.

'I don't know why you wanted to come here, it's dumb plus we'll lose all that we've worked for' Inner raged, pacing the confines of Sakura's head, Sakura sighed and locked her Inner Persona in a box deep within her mind.

Jin was in awe "Congratulations Miss Tendou" he wrote down her time she had beaten past records in just one day it was crazy "You may rest until we move onto jutsu training" Jin pointed at the bench and Sakura sat down.

20 minutes later the rest of her classmates finished their run around the track "Ok Miss Tendou let's see what kind of chakra nature you have" Jin passed around a piece of paper to all of his students but Chisai gave hers back.

"I have earth and water natured chakra" Sakura listed off dully, no matter how boring the academy was this was necessary to begin becoming the greatest kunoichi in all the lands if she didn't start somewhere then she'd be stuck in the same place for the rest of her life.

Jin's face twitched "Pardon me Miss Tendou" he apologized and wrote down her information before turning to his other students "For the rest of you gather chakra into your paper" he instructed briefly then looked at Chisai as she glanced around warily.

"Can anyone tell me all of the chakra natures there are" Jin threw out there for his students and waited five seconds before Chisai's hand flew into the air "Yes, Miss Tendou do you know all of the chakra natures" he enquired, internally Jin smirked there was no way she knew all of them.

Sakura took a deep breath "There are five main elements: Water, Earth, Fire, Wind and Lightning, but there are such things as kekkei genkai, like wood, or ice, I've read about someone having black lightning, or using sand and then there's lava and steam" she recited perfectly.

Jin's jaw dropped and his clipboard slipped from his hands to clatter on the ground noisily "Tell me again Miss Tendou why are you in the academy" he groaned, what point was there in her being here if she already knew everything.

"To become the greatest kunoichi in all the lands, I have to start somewhere and if that's at the bottom of the rank pole then that's what I'll do" Sakura stood straight and answered his question seriously, just like Jin thought she would.

Jin cleared his throat and picked up his clipboard "Alright everyone we'll have to pick this up tomorrow for now everyone is dismissed" he let the out of class, Chisai stayed behind for a moment then trailed after her classmates.

Sakura sighed and gathered her things "Princess Chisai, if you'd like I'd be more than happy to walk you home" the boy who had continuously called out to her all day stopped in front of her with a determined look in his eyes.

"No thanks that's not necessary Akane-san" Sakura internally wanted to punch the kid now she knew how Sasuke felt "I have to walk home alone" she slipped around Akane and fled through the classroom doors to his disappointment.

'Thank god thought I was never going to get out of there' Sakura thought in relief, she was still several blocks from the base but suddenly she got distracted by a window, that was displaying this earth rock staff.

Sakura pressed her face into the window to look at the price 'Dang it, Kakuzu-senpai would never agree to getting that' she sulked and turned around only to slam into the very person she was thinking of at that moment.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow as Sakura who was still wearing her secret identity stared at him with panic in her eyes "Relax brat, I'm not here to chastise you for dawdling I'm heading out on a mission" he passed by her and disappeared around a corner.

Sakura sighed in relief and scurried the rest of the way back to the base, the minute the door shut behind her, she yanked off her ring and put it on her necklace "Was just about to send Kisame out to search for you" Konan appeared just as Sakura returned to her regular form.

"Ah sorry mother, I dawdled a bit, though I saw this cool earth rock staff" Sakura chattered on excitedly about what she had seen and Konan sighed, this morning it had been a cool detached personality now Sakura was back to her normal self.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan just make sure you complete your homework" Konan warned and headed down the hall to Pein's office, Sakura stood frozen in place for a few minutes then she let out just a tiny little giggle.

'I can't believe Jin-sensei forgot to assign us homework' Sakura thought in pure amusement it was so funny, though she did start heading after Konan so that she could get to her room and take a long shower and change out of her clothes into something more comfortable.

Pein looked up as his door opened for the second time in the span of a few minutes "Oh Sakura welcome back" he smirked "I expect a detailed report on everything that happened at the academy on my desk after dinner" Pein wanted to know how everything had gone for her.

"I understand father" Sakura smiled and skipped through his office happily before running through the hand signs that would open her door, it closed behind her a moment later, and Pein growled in frustration.

"I think we've created a monster" Pein slammed his head on his desk as he had wanted to do for so long now, Konan smirked but remained silent as she went through some paperwork and some complaints from the villagers about bandit attacks.

Inside Sakura's room, she had taken her shower and changed into a light airy dress, Sakura had just sat down on her bed to start writing her report that Pein had asked for when a note flew threw her room from her open window.

Sakura's eye twitched in irritation and stood up to close the window, then she picked the piece of paper up off the floor and read it, a moment later Sakura's agitation went away and she carefully placed the note with the others Obito had written her.

It just said that he was proud of her and that she had done well in playing the role she had been unexpectedly thrust into, Sakura smiled happily and picked up her pencil again, by the time dinner rolled around her report was finished.

"Father I finished the report you asked for" Sakura exited her room and waved the three page report at Pein teasingly then she set it on his desk for him to go over after they had eaten dinner, which was quickly consumed.

Soon Sakura headed to bed, she couldn't wait for the year to be over then she would be a true shinobi, she would never stop training though, Sakura lay on her side for awhile before slowly her eyes became heavy and she finally slipped off into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

An entire year passed as Sakura turned 12, today the Akatsuki were giving her a birthday to celebrate her coming of age it had been a long and stressful year but Sakura had managed to keep her cool during her last academy days.

Sakura sighed, Obito had stopped sending her messages and it really hurt but she had gotten over it, Pein entered his daughters room, everyone had accepted her into the fold "You ready for breakfast Sakura" he smirked tomorrow would be the graduation ceremony.

"Yes father" Sakura smiled sweetly and stood from her bed she was just happy that she didn't have to wear her disguise today "So what's the plan for today, I know mother plans on taking me shopping" Sakura walked in a straight line as the odd colored hair duo headed to the kitchen.

Pein smirked "Well after breakfast, Konan and you will be going into town when you return it will be lunch that's when you'll receive your gifts" he ran through the first part of Sakura's day, what he didn't tell her was what would come after.

Tobi had approached him the night before with a plot that he didn't like but Pein had no choice but to accept the terms, Tobi wanted to give Sakura the rinnegan somehow the man had gotten a hold of a jutsu that would make her have the dojutsu.

Of course Sakura would still have her beautiful emerald green eyes, it was only while the dojutsu was activated that they would be missing, after getting her gifts and having cake, she would be taken into a room and put under and would most likely be out for the rest of the day.

Konan had immediately rejected this idea as well but Tobi had made a point so once the eyes were implanted in Sakura, she would start her private training with Pein to activate the dojutsu once it did, Sakura would leave the village under disguise on a personal mission from Tobi.

Sakura smiled happily, on the inside though 'He's hiding something from you Saku-chan' Inner was arguing with Sakura, she had been suspicious since yesterday, Sakura sighed but locked the Inner being in a box.

"Happy birthday brat" Hidan smirked he couldn't wait to give Sakura his gift, though Konan would most likely try to strangle him afterwards at least the kid would appreciate what he would be giving her.

"Thanks Hidan-senpai" Sakura took her seat next to Pein and across from Konan like that had become the norm over the year, she peered around Inner's fear had rubbed off on her, nobody else was acting different except for her mother and father they were being weird.

Konan pressed her lips together, Tobi was calling all of the shots and it pissed her off that she had no say in what Sakura did, she hadn't meant to get attached none of them had, Sakura was specifically here to help them complete their goals.

"Mother what's wrong you look angry this morning" Sakura stared worriedly at Konan who had started grinding her teeth like she usually did when she was angry, both of her parents looked a little angry actually.

Konan smiled sheepishly "Don't worry about it sweetie, just start thinking about what kind of design you want on your new clothes" she told Sakura who turned back to her chocolate chip pancakes with fruit and honey.

Sakura cut her pancakes just right and dug in "This is delicious Kisame-senpai" she exclaimed joyfully causing some people around the table to chuckle or in Konan's case to giggle, Sakura was still just as bright and innocent as she was when she came here.

"I'll be in my office" Pein stood after finishing off his food, Sakura dropped her fork and watched her father escape from the kitchen, to be honest Pein couldn't handle being around Sakura at the moment and needed time to come to terms with what he was about to do.

Sakura lowered her head not feeling hungry any more "Can we go now mother" she pushed her chair back and stood, then Sakura politely pushed it back in under the table before facing her mother who looked extremely guilty.

"Oh uh sure Sakura-chan let's go" Konan pushed her plate away and vacated her seat, and together the two girls left the base and headed into town to the clothing store so that Sakura could pick out new clothes and get a design on one of them.

Kisame blinked in confusion, their leader and Konan were acting awfully strange "Did any one else notice that neither of them have said happy birthday to pinky yet" Deidara had noticed as well that Pein and Konan were behaving oddly.

"Your right for once Deidara" Hidan snickered as he headed out of the kitchen that was soon emptied from people it wasn't his business what people did, but he was slightly worried for the pink haired brat they had all grown attached to over the last 2 years.

In town "And you know what mother it's going to be so cool to be a genin I can almost taste the victory" Sakura was chattering endlessly in Konan's ear she was wearing her Chisai disguise but nothing could keep her from being excited about that day.

Konan laughed softly "Yes that means your just one step away from starting on the path to your ultimate goal" she smiled proudly but internally she was weeping, Sakura would most likely never get a chance to become well known everywhere due to Tobi's influence over the girl.

'There's that expression again the one of the guilt and shame' Inner broke free of her mental confines and pointed out once again that something fishy was going on 'Come on Saku-chan you got to believe me' Inner was desperate.

Sakura sighed 'Just be quiet Inner I can't think with all the racket your making' she heaved Inner into a box again and locked it, she couldn't deal with her Inner Personality that had a mind of her own it was ridiculous, she got no peace from it.

Konan was smiling but it didn't reach her eyes, instead like her inner had pointed out guilt and shame were reflected clearly in her amber irises "Mother is something going to happen today" Sakura tugged on her coat sleeve and Konan froze in fear.

"No what gives you the idea that something is going to happen" Konan was sweating nervously under her daughter curious gaze, Sakura was way to perceptive for her own good but that's why Tobi had brought her here in the first place.

They finally entered the clothing store and Sakura bumped into a classmate "Hashibami-san" she greeted coolly and Kuri smiled happily "What brings you into town on the only day we have off from our last day at the academy" Sakura questioned.

"Oh well uh you see Princess Chisai, I was just buying something for my mother, but you don't have to worry about me getting in your way" Kuri was just happy that Chisai acknowledged her at all because she had a nasty habit of getting in peoples way especially Chisai's.

Sakura gave Kuri a half smile as she and her mother moved over to a rack of clothes that held various dresses in all colors and sizes, Konan sighed in exasperation "You know you could have made friends with her right" she enquired and waited for Sakura's answer.

"I'm not here to make friends that will just slow me down mother, I promised Tobi that I'd always do my very best and help the cause, I want peace just as much as you and everyone else" Sakura searched through the dresses trying to find the perfect one.

Konan's shoulders slumped in defeat "What if Tobi wasn't what you thought, what if he wanted you to become something that you most likely won't like" she whispered softly, Konan wanted to know how much faith Sakura had in Tobi.

Sakura blinked in confusion "Then that's what I'll do, Tobi saved me from a fate that I didn't want so the only logical explanation is to do everything in my power to return the favor" she shrugged Sakura had complete faith in her only friend.

Konan turned away from Sakura briefly and tried to reign in her anger, Tobi had corrupted a little girl, granted none of the Akatsuki had helped but what Tobi wanted from Sakura would most likely change her into someone she's not comfortable with yet the girl was still willing to do it.

"What about this one Mother" Sakura pulled out a dress that looked eerily like the pattern of rinnegan, Sakura thought it looked pretty but Konan immediately rejected it "Ok, I'll keep looking" she hunched her shoulders and dug through the rack again.

'Damn it now she's upset' Konan wanted to hit something or someone, preferably Tobi "I'm sorry sweetie, if you want you can go ahead and get that dress" she relented a moment later, it was Sakura's birthday after all.

Sakura's eyes lit up, even though she was under her Chisai disguise it was easy to tell that she was happy "Thank you Mother" Sakura grabbed the dress again and put it in a cart before diving into the rack to search some more.

Konan sat down and watched Sakura pick out clothes, these were the ones she'd be taking with her on her trip, Tobi had it all planned out Sakura would travel to the Hidden Villages under her disguise and check in on each of the tailed beast hosts.

And when she came back, Pein would start Sakura on her training it was truly awful how they were conditioning the child to be a killer was true peace worth it if they had to that, Konan didn't think so but she would never mention that to Pein or Tobi.

Sakura held up two dresses, one was the opposite of the first dress while the second one had rain and green flowers on it while the dress itself was all white in the end she went with the second dress and put it in the cart then she went around the rest of the store picking out things.

Konan stood when Sakura walked over to her with a cart that had neatly folded clothes "You do realize that the clothes are just going to get messed up right" she giggled but they headed to the front of the store to pay for the clothes.

"I know Mother but let's go home, I can't wait to see what everyone got me not to mention what Kisame-senpai has made for lunch" Sakura grabbed the bags when the woman behind the counter held them out and together the two females went back to the Akatsuki base.

An hour after Konan had left, Pein was pacing around his office trying to figure out a way to get Tobi to relent and not make Sakura have the rinnegan eyes, when the very person he was thinking about appeared.

"Regretting taking her in I assume" Tobi smirked knowingly behind his mask, Sakura had turned out way better than he had expected, but it seemed his subordinates had gotten attached, while he on the other hand was just using the girl to help his goal along even further.

Pein swung around and glared "I'm not but what I do regret is letting you ever convince me to adopt Sakura, I can't take it what you want to put her through will traumatize her don't you see that" Pein slammed his hands down on his desk.

"Sakura is just a tool for me to use and sharpen, she's essentially my ace if everything falls to ruin then she will be the one to rebuild the Akatsuki and it will blossom under Sakura's command" Tobi had no attachment to the girl.

Pein stared in horror "Your a monster, Sakura doesn't want to live here for the rest of her life, she wants to be the grea.." he got cut off by Tobi materializing in front of him a red eye was glaring at him from the hole in the orange swirl mask the man wore.

"I know what the little brat wants to be, call me a monster if you want, I think Sakura's time away will give you time to decide where your loyalties lay Nagato" Tobi hissed before disappearing as Pein's office door opened, Konan and Sakura came through laughing about something.

Konan's laughter caught in her throat when she saw Pein's expression of defeat, so Pein had been unsuccessful in getting Tobi to give up on his plan to give Sakura the rinnegan "So lunch is ready, Kisame sent us to collect you" she took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'll be right there, Sakura why don't you go along first, I want to talk to your mother" Pein sent Sakura from his office then sound proofed and put up a barrier to make sure no one could barge in or overhear the conversation.

Konan took a seat "Tobi wouldn't relent would he, it's just awful what he wants to put Sakura through" she leaned her head on the desk and wallowed in self pity, all she and Pein could do now is pray and hope Sakura came out of this alright.

Pein sighed and ran a hand through his orange colored hair "I don't want this to happen to her, for gods sake I've come to care for the girl like a true daughter, Konan, Sakura has reawakened my humanity and now I can't shut it off" he pressed his hands to his head.

"I think everyone has found their long lost humanity" Konan rubbed her face tiredly "Except for Tobi" she murmured "But there is nothing we can do, Sakura has complete and utter faith in him" Konan ground her teeth together as fury swelled within her heart.

"He doesn't care for her, Tobi see's Sakura as nothing but a tool and a back up plan if all else fails him" Pein spat, thankful that Tobi was no where near for the time being otherwise they would be in big trouble for talking bad about him.

Konan smiled sadly "Come on let's go give Sakura the party she wants, I hope for Tobi's sake that she never finds out what he has planned for her because it would break Sakura's heart" she stood from her chair and together they left the office after removing the jutsu's on it.

In the kitchen, Sakura had gave Sasori the puppy dog eyes and now they were dancing around though upon spotting Pein and Konan, the two stopped "It's been over thirty minutes the food is cold" Sakura pouted at them.

"Ah, sorry Sakura we had some important things to discuss" Pein patted Sakura gently on the head before pulling out the girls chair "I'm sure the food will still be just as delicious no matter how cold it is right men" he smirked when they grumbled in agreement.

Sakura's emerald eyes lit up and sparkled brightly in happiness and sat down, Pein pushed her in "Thank you father" Sakura smiled and looked around everyone was eating in the kitchen and it made her thankful to have such wonderful friends.

The thought jolted Sakura, she couldn't believe she considered everyone here part of her family it was weird but it worked, Sakura realized she never wanted to be parted from them "I love you guys" she admitted shyly.

Konan and Pein shared a look of horror that everyone at the table except for Sakura saw, Pein cleared his throat "So after lunch everyone will hand out their gifts to Sakura and then we'll have the chocolate cake she picked out" he stated and glared around daring anyone to object.

Everyone gathered nodded in agreement again then dug into the cold food, it was still delicious and there was still some warm spots, soon it was time for presents "Alright Sakura this one is from me" Pein placed a neatly wrapped present in Sakura's lap.

"Thank you father" Sakura smiled gratefully and ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal a bunch of scrolls labelled in different things like, pouches, weapons, medical supplies and so on and so forth, of course there were several that were empty.

Pein coughed "Also there is one that I forgot to put in there for you so here you go" he handed over the last scroll, Pein had been having Kakuzu hunt down huge bounties lately to save up money for Sakura to use while travelling.

Konan went next as tradition dictated "It's a medical pouch along with a couple of books so that you can learn more about medical ninjutsu and improve" she told Sakura what was in the bag, Sakura squealed and put it with the scrolls.

Sakura smiled brightly "I love it mother, I'll use it wisely and train until I become the best medical ninja in the world" she boasted, Sakura was a little prodigy after all, and had perfect chakra control, so becoming the best wouldn't be that big of a stretch.

Pein and Konan shared another look but beckoned the next person forward who happened to be Hidan "Here pinky hope you friggin like it" he dropped the large present in her lap, Sakura pasted a smile on her lips while struggling not to cry out.

Sakura peeled back the thin paper to show off a dark pink two bladed scythe, the blades and the hilt were dark green attached to the scythe was a long cable and a Jashinist pendant "Thanks Hidan it's beautiful" she ran her hand across the blade in fascination.

After that the rest of the gifts flew by, from Kakuzu, Sakura got the earth rock staff she had spotted in that window well over a year ago, from Sasori she got another puppet this one a human puppet, from Kisame she got a book on how to take care of her samehada.

"I wrote it pinky so you better follow every single little direction" Kisame warned before turning his back with a huff when Sakura giggled at him and thanked him for the gift no matter how weird it was.

Zetsu gave her a scroll and a stack of books, in the scroll was all kinds of herbs and the books told her what to do with them in the case of an emergency, Itachi's gift was different though, he had found a wolf pup and gifted it to Sakura.

"Thanks Itachi-senpai, I'll treasure him well" Sakura put the wolf pup in her lap resolved to name him later, Itachi just waved her words off and watched as Deidara handed out his own gift which was more exploding clay then everyone ate a piece of cake.

Pein sighed "Ok Sakura go on to your room for awhile" he ordered and Sakura grabbed up all of her gifts and disappeared around the corner "Listen up, tomorrow Sakura is going on a trip for a long while" he told his gathered men.

None of them said anything it was about time Sakura started pulling her own weight around here anyway though all of them couldn't help but feel worried, they could deny it all they wanted but they had grown attached to Sakura.

Sakura sat down on her bed and scratched the wolf pup behind the ear, he was a russet red with big red eyes "Hmm what should I name you" she hummed while tapping her finger against her lip while Sakura thought on what to name the wolf pup.

Tobi entered Sakura's room just as the 12 year old girl blurted out a name "Togarashi" the wolf pup sitting on the girls bed yipped in excitement and wagged his tail as if agreeing with the name his owner had given him.

Despite what Obito had told Pein he still very much cared for Sakura, she had opened her heart to him, Obito shook his head "Sakura" he didn't speak very loudly, but the girl still heard her name being whispered.

Sakura's eyes lit up and a breathtaking smile over took her face "Obito" she squealed out then slapped her hands over her mouth "I mean Tobi, I didn't think I would see you today" Sakura hopped down off her bed to give the man a hug.

Behind the mask Obito wore his lips twitched up in amusement, thankfully he had sound proofed the room so no one was aware his name wasn't actually Tobi "I have to give you a present don't I or did I forget what day your birthday is" he announced.

Sakura stuffed her hand into her mouth to stifle her giggles "Silly Tobi, you haven't forgotten what day my birthday is and oh boy what did you get me" she clapped her hands, all the years here at the Akatsuki base hadn't changed her an inch.

Obito smirked behind his mask "Calm down there Sakura, it's three very special gifts" he let out curious to see how the preteen would react to his words, like Obito predicted, Sakura jumped around her room in pure excitement.

A moment later Sakura calmed down and sat down waiting patiently "The first gift is this" Obito held up an akatsuki cloak "You'll only get this when you complete your assignment" he held it away from Sakura when she reached out for it.

"Assignment what do you mean Tobi" Sakura hadn't heard of this, then suddenly all of the gifts made sense "Did Pein and Konan know about this" she was hurt that they didn't trust her with the information that she was going away.

Obito sighed "Gee I don't know, surely you know all of their secrets right" he sat down and crossed his arms to peer into Sakura's eyes that had dulled "What's the matter don't your supposed parents tell you anything" Obito fake gasped in horror.

"No they don't and it hurts I thought they cared about me, but I was wrong" Sakura twiddled her thumbs as tears sprung into her eyes, Obito cringed behind his mask, this was the exact opposite of what he thought would happen.

Obito pulled out a sucker and thrust it in Sakura's face "Don't say that, Konan and Pein care about you for sure, and it's the adults way to hide information from their children so don't worry about it" he reassured the last thing he wanted was to scare Sakura off.

"Obito, don't you know I'm told old for suckers now" Sakura wiped her eyes to get rid of the tears but despite her words she grasped the candy in her hand and shoved it in a bag filled with twenty other suckers Obito had given her.

"You sure have grown up, are you ready for your second gift" Obito stood and pulled out a choker with a red cloud tag and a pink cherry blossom engraved on the back of it, Sakura's eyes widened at the expensive looking gift and hesitantly took it into her hands.

Sakura ran a finger along the dark green material of the choker and tied it around her neck "It's beautiful Obito, thank you very much" she sighed in content happy with how the day had gone even with its various low points.

Obito chuckled "Now for your last gift it's more physical than the others, I've found a way to give you a certain dojutsu the only problem is you have to agree on it" he smirked, what he hadn't told Pein and Konan was that he was leaving all of the decision up to Sakura.

"Will it hurt to get this dojutsu and what exactly is it" Sakura asked inquisitively, she wouldn't make any decision recklessly, Sakura liked to have all of the facts first, Obito sat down again and sighed loudly.

"You really are to smart, yes it will hurt a lot actually but with Konan's medical ninjutsu, you should be right as rain the next day and it's the rinnegan, it's all up to you Sakura" Obito leaned back on his hands and waited.

Sakura remained silent for the better part of 20 minutes until she took a deep breath "Is that what Pein and Konan have been worried about all day" she asked instead, Sakura couldn't make a decision just yet.

Obito raised his brow behind his mask 'So Sakura had noticed a change in their attitude good it means she won't be caught off guard out in the world on her own' he grinned "Yes but what I didn't tell them is that I'm leaving the decision all up to you" Obito shrugged flippantly.

"Oh Tobi you always did like to play mind games with people" Sakura fell back on her bed and giggled infectiously causing Obito to chuckle along laughing at her antics, then Sakura straightened and took on a serious expression.

"I'm leaving after the graduation ceremony" Sakura guessed and Obito tilted his head in acknowledgement "So if we do this jutsu transplant thing tonight, I'll be ok in the morning" she murmured softly.

Obito ruffled Sakura's hair affectionately "You'll be gone for a long while at least until your thirteen or possibly fourteen and fifteen" he leaned his head to the side to see Sakura's face and the emotions held within her emerald green eyes.

Sakura's breath hitched "I'll do it only for you Obito no one else" she admitted agreeing to Obito's plot that was changing by the minute, Sakura didn't know that because of his exposure to her, he was slowly remembering what it was like to be alive.

"Good girl" Obito enveloped Sakura in a hug the longest they had shared yet before vanishing from Sakura's room just as the door opened and Pein entered, he didn't say anything instead sat down before clearing his throat.

"I have a confession to make, Tobi approached me the other day with an offer he wouldn't let me refuse" Pein looked tired as he talked much tired than usual after a long day of nothing but paperwork and setting the village to rights.

Sakura looked down at the floor briefly "I know, Tobi told me just now, I'm not mad I understand that you didn't know how to tell me but thank you anyway and don't worry father, I'm getting that dojutsu" she spoke in a whisper.

Pein's head snapped up "What Sakura you can't, you'll be put in pain and I don't want that to happen to you" he tried to dissuade Sakura from her decision, she would only end up hurt and hate him for the rest of his life and it would be quite miserable.

"I know it will be painful, and I won't hate you or mother, I'm doing it for Tobi because that's what he wants" Sakura smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, she didn't want to go on the assignment either but that was the life of a ninja doing things you have to do just to survive.

Pein pressed his lips together, Sakura had gotten hurt despite his wishes "I have something to show you before you go down for the surgery" he figured the last thing he could do for her until she came back was give her the truth about some things.

Sakura stood when Pein beckoned her to follow him and he led her from her bedroom and over to another wall "What are you going to show me father" she asked quietly, Sakura was slightly frightened she had never gone through this wall before.

"The truth about myself you see because of the rinnegan I can do something that normal people can't" Pein closed his eyes and ushered Sakura through the other side, the wall closed behind them and he flipped on a light.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut from the bright light, she squinted them a moment later to start adjusting her eyes to the room when Sakura fully opened her eyes she gasped in surprise there sitting in a corner laying on a bed and connected to all kinds of tubes was a red haired man.

"Sakura come closer so that I may get a better look at you" the man rasped and Sakura swung around to look for Pein but couldn't find him anywhere "Just get over here will you" the man rasped again and Sakura hesitantly went over to him.

"Who are you and how do you know my name and where is my father" Sakura fired questions out of her mouth rapidly, she was terrified out of her mind and now she was stuck here with a stranger she had never met.

He coughed deeply before answering Sakura's questions "My name is Nagato, I know your name because I speak with you every day and you might not know it but I technically am your father" Nagato chuckled and Sakura stared at him with fear in her eyes.

Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest "What do you mean you speak to me every day, I've never met you not once since I came here" Sakura put her hands on her hips angrily, this guy was weird but she wouldn't believe him unless he could give her proof.

"That's the Sakura I remember, such fire and not afraid to speak her mind, and I do so through Pein you see these rods" Nagato switched tactics, he needed to make Sakura see the truth in his words so that she could believe him.

Sakura looked down and ran a hand over one of the rods that were attached to Nagato's body "Yeah what of them" she huffed why had Pein brought her here again, it was pointless this was just another test to see if she could handle being here.

"Do you feel the chakra that runs through them" Nagato asked again, Sakura concentrated before nodding "And you remember all of those piercings, don't they look just like these rods" he asked knowingly.

Sakura jerked back "But how it should be impossible what kind of jutsu are you using" she fired off another question without giving Nagato a break, the truth was slowly sinking in but Sakura didn't want to believe it just quite yet.

"The rods are chakra receivers and they allow me to essentially transfer my mind into another body and I can gain control but the thing is it has to be a dead body otherwise it won't work" Nagato coughed and rubbed his throat soothingly as all the talking got to him.

"Are you ok do you need me to heal your throat" Sakura's emerald green eyes reflected concern for the man she had just met but apparently talked to everyday it was creepy and Sakura wasn't sure she would be able to ever forget about this.

Nagato held up his hand "That's not necessary besides I'll never be able to move again, plus it's time for that dojutsu surgery, just go to the wall and flip off the light, I'll let you through to the other side" he sent her off.

"Some day I'm going to be one of the greatest medical ninja in the world it's part of my goal, I'll find a way to heal you father" Sakura whispered softly as she walked across the room to the wall she had came through.

Sakura flipped off the light switch and it grew dark in the room, the wall opened up and Pein pulled her through, then she was taken to the lowest level of the base and to a room where Tobi was waiting for them, Konan was there was well.

Konan's shoulders drooped in defeat so Pein hadn't been able to convince Sakura to change her mind "Well then shall we begin, if you would please Sakura-chan hop up here on the table" she patted the table and Pein helped Sakura to lay down.

"Can you explain the process to me mother" Sakura hissed from the coldness as Konan wiped her arm with an alcoholic wipe and prepared a needle full of anesthetic, she bit her lip as her mother pressed the needle tip to her skin.

Konan took a deep breath "Well you'll go to sleep for awhile because this" she pointed to the needled "Once your under we'll put you on oxygen and pry open your eyes, Tobi will perform the jutsu and you'll get some of Pein's dna put into your eyes" she explained and put the needle in.

Sakura winced but didn't say anything as Konan continued "We'll have to repeat the process twice, one time for each eye and then we'll wake you up, just know that I'm here and I'll never let anything happen to you" Konan stared at Sakura, concern and love shining in her amber eyes.

"I'll be alright mother, I have the utmost faith in your medical abilities" Sakura smiled tiredly as the medicine in her system started doing it's job and making her sleepy, a few minutes later Sakura was out like a light.

Obito bit the inside of his cheek, that anesthetic would do nothing for Sakura and she'd still feel all of the pain it was crude but it was all they had "Let's get this over with I have better things to do" he snapped and pried Sakura's eye open and used the speculum to keep it there.

Next Pein taped Sakura's eyelid back so that it wouldn't get in the way while Konan put wires and tubes on Sakura to make sure she was doing alright during the surgery "Alright first we cut a slit to put the dna in" Konan took the toric marker in her hand and rolled up her sleeves.

Konan bit her lip and leaned over Sakura and made a mark on the lens that's where they would cut, then Pein took the surgical eye scalpel and cleanly made an incision "Good put pressure on that or she'll bleed out, I can't have my tool dying today" Obito snapped as blood seeped out.

Pein grit his teeth but lightly dabbed at Sakura's eye and glanced at the machine, her heart race was increasing, indicating she was already in severe pain and situated the artery forcep into the eye socket to stop it from bleeding.

Konan was shaking as she picked up the tweezers that held a flake of Nagato's own eye and gently inserted it into Sakura's eye before putting a couple of eye drops to clean it as they started putting everything back the way it had been.

Obito watched as the lens was carefully put back into place and the artery forceps were removed leaving the speculum in so that he could start the jutsu, Obito formed several hand signs and placed his finger against Sakura's open eye.

"Ninja Art: DNA Scramble" Obito whispered and they all watched in awe as the flake was absorbed into Sakura's eye "Her own DNA will merge with that of Nagato's but it's only half complete" he shrugged, to be honest Obito wished Sakura had refused this operation.

Suddenly the machine Sakura was attached to started beeping loudly "Heart Rate increasing it's well over 100 if it goes on much further Sakura will have a seizure" Konan was clearly starting to panic and was about to throw in the towel and stop the whole surgery.

When a miracle happened, Sakura's heart rate went back to normal and she slipped into a deeper sleep, the reason for this was Inner was protecting her outer self from all of the pain Sakura was experiencing.

'Thanks Inner can you tell how things are going' Sakura was laying on a blanket in a field that Inner had conjured for her, Inner shrugged and shook her head "Oh I hope it's over soon, not sure how much longer I can deal" Sakura sighed.

Pein sighed in relief and removed the speculum from Sakura's left eye and Konan taped it shut before putting a patch over it so that the eye could rest before Konan could heal it, the process was soon repeated and Obito went about waking Sakura.

It took her several minutes to be roused but when Sakura came to she panicked "I can't see" she tried to shout only to realize a tube was in her throat she tried to pull it out but a semi familiar hand stopped her.

"Don't Sakura, Konan will remove it in a moment and then heal your eyes, you'll be sore for a bit" Obito soothed, Pein and Konan glared at him and Obito ignored it as he continued running a hand through Sakura's mid back length hair.

A moment later the tube was removed "Oh Tobi that was so scary, but I'm glad your here" she latched on to Obito immediately, her eyes hurt like hell but that was the whole point of surgery at least it was over.

Obito soothed Sakura gently as Konan peeled off the tape and bandages all while healing Sakura's eyes "Can you see now sweetie" Konan bit her lip after asking, it was extremely nerve racking what if they had messed up.

Sakura blinked her eyes rapidly several times as her vision came into focus "Yes mother I can see now" she sighed in relief before leaning heavily against Obito "I'm tired may I go to bed now" Sakura yawned feeling the after effects.

Pein nodded "Goodnight Sakura rest well" he gave the preteen a half smile as Obito picked her up and walked away, Pein watched Sakura wrap her arms around Tobi's neck and her sweet voice filled the air before fading as they disappeared.

"It will be a long while until you see me again, but I'll leave all of the information of your assignment here" Obito set Sakura in her bed and covered her with the thick heavy blanket before materializing from the room as Sakura fell back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

At the crack of dawn on the next day, Sakura sat straight up in and bed and looked at her clock it was five so she was up a little earlier than usual, she doubted anyone could sleep if they knew they were going to graduate from the academy and become a genin.

The pinkette leaped from the bed and long pink hair trailing after her Sakura sped into the bathroom to shower and dress in a new outfit, the dress that looked like her future dojutsu when she was finished strapping her sandals to her feet her door opened and her father appeared.

"I'm proud of you my child" Pein greeted Sakura with a small hug, he was her father after all and he was allowed to be affectionate with the girl, her emerald eyes lit up like they were so prone to doing whenever she was praised before they turned into matching ones of the rinnegan.

Once her appearance had changed, Sakura as Chisai took a deep breath and hooked her arm around Pein's "Thank you Father" she said softly taking on the role of Pein's and Konan's daughter for what would be the last time for a long while.

The minute she finished graduation Sakura would be leaving the village with her wolf pup Togarashi, though she didn't know the exact details of her mission from Tobi yet Sakura would soon find out upon her return so that she could gather her belongings and set out.

Konan met them in the office amber eyes filled with a foreign emotion Sakura had never seen on the bluenette woman's face, "Mother is something the matter" she frowned slightly when all Konan did was stare at her, Pein cleared his throat loudly drawing Konan's attention.

"I'm just a little overwhelmed" Konan sent the girl a pained smile before she took her spot at Sakura's side so that now the pinkette was walking between herself and Pein "I mean it's going to be a very long time until we get to see you again" she lowered her voice sadness thick in her tone.

Sakura's jade eyes widened just before she wrapped her arms around the woman that had become her mother "I promise to write you mother" Sakura vowed kindly looking into the amber irises of Konan's the bluenette was one of the ones she would miss the most.

"Same for you father, you'll get regular letters from me all the time" Sakura giggled at Pein's expression upon their arrival into the kitchen all of the Akatsuki members gathered went silent as Sakura sat down in her regular spot.

Facial features turning indignant Sakura opened her mouth "What" she snapped hotly temper coming out to play as she got various stares from her fathers subordinates, until finally Hidan cleared his throat pink eyes filled with something akin to upset.

"We are gonna friggin miss ya pinky" Hidan grumbled lips pulling down into a pout, it was going to be awfully lonely in the base without the little pinkette running around asking for help with something or another or asking to be trained in something even though she had already learned everything from them.

Expression shifting suddenly, Sakura lowered her eyes to the table as they filled with tears, she was going to miss everyone horribly, but thankfully she would have Togarashi with her on this extremely lonely mission that she had been assigned to by Tobi.

Kakuzu's green eyes shot towards Hidan before he none to gently slapped the silver haired immortal over the back of the head "Can't you behave for one minute you religious zealot" he hissed in Hidan's ear "You made her cry you moron" Kakuzu grumbled darkly eliciting a wet giggle from Sakura.

"No it's okay Kakuzu-senpai, I'm fine" Sakura raised her head and swiped at her eyes to remove the tears that wanted so badly to roll down her cheeks, but she wouldn't let them, she was stronger than that and if Tobi knew she had cried she was sure she would get punished.

Noise dying down in the kitchen again, Kisame stood and checked on his food before deeming it ready "Alright breakfast is ready" he called making sure Sakura had a good amount of food piled on her plate, the pinkette beneath her disguise needed to eat properly after all.

Sakura bit her lip and smiled in exasperation when she saw the amount of food Kisame had put on her plate before she headed to her seat between her mother and father "Kisame-senpai" she spoke up softly eyes sparkling in amusement.

When the shark like man's attention was on her, Sakura grinned widely "You do realize I only have one stomach right" she stated cheekily before skipping to her seat leaving behind a sulking Kisame, sue him he was only trying to make sure she ate enough food and wasn't starving herself.

Once breakfast had been devoured, Sakura stood from her chair wringing her hands "I love you guys and I promise I'll write lots" she vowed before flying from the kitchen and down the halls to the entrance of the Akatsuki base.

Tear's were falling from the corners of her eyes despite how much she wished they weren't, before Sakura could even begin to rub furiously at her eyes to hopefully stop the flow of tears, Obito appeared in front of her.

"Sakura" he rumbled in that way watching as his little apprentice squeaked in surprise and fear flew across her face quicker than he could blink, behind his mask Obito frowned wondering what he had done to cause that expression.

"I'm sorry Tobi, I don't mean to cry" Sakura wailed before slapping her hand over her mouth, "It's just I'm gonna miss everyone" she sniffled calming down significantly in the presence of her most trusted friend, through the eye hole that bloody red eye smiled at her and Sakura knew everything would be alright.

Obito leaned forward and enveloped Sakura into his arms for a quick hug, he could feel Pein and Konan headed this way "Don't forget you'll see them again, so long as you keep you're memory of them here" he pressed a hand over her heart before pulling away.

"And don't let me down" he warned as the two came around the corner, Sakura eyes wide nodded, his job done, Obito activated his jutsu and warped away from the trio, there was no need to stick around and he felt Konan glaring at him.

Once far enough away Obito smirked behind his mask, none of them knew that he had already changed considerably, the goals of the Akatsuki had changed as well, soon though when Sakura returned he would tell them and that was when the start of the new Akatsuki would begin.

Back in the entrance hall of the Akatsuki base, Sakura in her disguise looped her arm around Pein's "Ready when you are Mother, Father" she channeled her Chisai persona becoming polite which weirded both adults out and stressed them out to the max.

"Yes" Pein scowled and before he could stop himself "What did Tobi say to you before we got here" he questioned wanting to know, Sakura blinked her fake rinnegan eyes at him before covering her mouth with her hand in an attempt to stifle her giggles.

"Just how he expected me to do my very best on the mission" Sakura responded calmly, it wouldn't do if her adoptive parents knew the truth about Obito's true intentions towards her, in fact she didn't even know all of Obito's intentions either but at least she knew he cared for her on some degree.

Sighing in relief at the normalcy in the conversation, Pein relaxed slightly relieving some of the tension from his stiff shoulders, "Ah" he stated prompting Sakura to burst into a round of giggles at his single syllable reply to her answer.

"Careful Father you might turn into Itachi-senpai with his single monosyllable answers" Sakura teased giggling outright when she saw Pein's expression turn indignant but there was mirth in his rinnegan eyes as he responded to her teasing.

"Brat" Pein dubbed ruffling her currently blue hair humorously offended, it was times like these that made him feel as if they were truly a family, Konan as his wife, Sakura as their real daughter and he the father not the supposed head of an evil organization.

But reality was a harsh mistress as they had all learned when Yahiko had died because of the meddling of some man named Danzo as they had found out later on in their years after they had all changed for the worse of course, but maybe Sakura was the kami's way of bringing back their humanity and faith in the world.

Maybe it had been fates design for Obito to meet Sakura as he had and also fates design that eventually led to Sakura becoming a part of their organization and eventually his adoptive daughter, none of them would truly know.

A wide smile split Sakura's lips spreading from ear to ear as she enjoyed her last walk through the village with Pein and Konan at her side, "That I am Father" Sakura giggled impishly before settling her face into a neutral expression as they neared the academy.

Konan's amber eyes snapped down to the top of Sakura's currently blue head, there she went again changing into a different person right in front of them, it bugged her like crazy when Sakura acted differently to her normal happy personality, but she also knew it was necessary as well.

When they made it through the door's of the academy, in Sakura's place was Chisai Tendou, she was channeling a different persona now "Mother, Father" she inclined her head politely before moving to join her classmates and sitting in the back row as she had for the last year.

Once all of his students were seated and quieted down, Jin cleared his throat "I'd just like to congratulate all of you to making it to this day, good luck and may you're futures be prosperous" he called to everyone gathered before going down the list and pulling each student into a separate room.

Sakura as Chisai was quickly becoming impatient, sue her she was bound to have someone's personality rub off on her and in this case it was Sasori's, finally her name was called and with a quick look in her adoptive parents direction, Sakura leaped down the stairs and followed her sensei into the room.

"Chisai-san" Jin greeted the bluenette and got a curt nod in return, right he thought she wasn't one a regular girl she was their lady angels and gods daughter, with a grimace Jin cleared his throat "So shall we begin" he smiled confidently.

Konan was biting the inside of her cheek harshly, Sakura had been in that kami forsaken room forever and it worried her beyond belief, by her side Pein wasn't doing any better he was stood rigidly rinnegan eyes pasted to the door Sakura had gone through to begin her tests to see if she was ready to graduate.

Time ticked by slowly for them and his thoughts became a torrent of worry, Pein would never admit it out loud but Sakura was the only other person that could break down all of his walls that he had created around his heart and mind to protect himself from another shock.

Finally after twenty minutes of waiting, Sakura emerged clutching a rain village headband signifying her status as a graduate of the academy and officially becoming a genin, Konan started forward and grabbed Sakura's hand before Pein whisked them back to the base.

Sakura ripped off her ring and her featured returned "I guess I'll see you when I get back from the mission" she pasted a bright smile on her lips though her emerald eyes dulled slightly, Pein didn't have enough time to assure Sakura or hug her as she sped down the hall to his office and her room to get ready.

Chest heaving, Sakura flew through the hand signs needed to get through the wall to her bedroom, Obito was with in on her bed mission scroll in hand, he didn't say anything as the pinkette walked towards him and latched on for a hug.

"I did it Obito, I'm a genin now the first part of my ultimate goal has been realized" she murmured into his black shirt before pulling tears shining in her emerald eyes and then Sakura took the scroll from him and read through it at a rapid pace.

Sakura stood stunned for a moment "You want me to find and befriend these people" she raised a brow at her oldest friend, Obito peered at her through the lone hole in his mask before nodding silently "Well okay" she smiled uneasily.

With that, Sakura grabbed up her pack and strapped her samehada to her back "Will I see you out on the road" she asked before she left, Obito smirked behind his mask and wrapped his arms around Sakura's tiny body from behind.

Lowering his voice "Only if that is what you wish, after all you are my apprentice" he murmured darkly sending a shiver down Sakura's spine, sometimes she forget that Obito was one of the bad guys and that he was the one who had helped Itachi kill of his entire clan except for Sasuke.

But Obito also cared for her and would never hurt her, of that Sakura was certain instead of saying anything she slipped from Obito's arms and gave him a small wave the wall closed behind her and Obito warped away with his jutsu to watch Sakura leave the Rain Village.

Outside her room, Sakura swiped through her long pink hair and tied her headband around her waist, her choker firmly in place, the one Obito had given to her for her birthday, long gray pants along with dark blue ninja sandals, and a blood red shirt with the sharingan design on them Sakura was ready.

She didn't meet anyone on her trek through the base, before she left Sakura slid her ring onto her finger to become Chisai Tendou again, then she walked through the streets of her village the one that had become her true home to the gates and then vanished.

Konan and Pein watched her go behind them stood the entirety of the Akatsuki, while it would hurt for awhile each of them were certain the girl they had gotten attached to would return and that's what they all looked forward to.


	15. Chapter 15

Four miles away from the Rain Village, Sakura still in her disguised form of Chisai pulled out her map of the lands that Obito had given her, while her purple ringed eyes were glued to the sheet, Togarashi the little wolf pup darted back and forth in front of his mistress.

With Sakura distracted as she was, it was only a matter of time until something happened and sure enough twenty minutes later, the russet red wolf pup zipped across her left foot and the girl was sent careening forward as she lost her balance.

She would have landed face first in the dirt, if someone hadn't grabbed the back of her brand new shirt and haul her upright, when her eyes focused, Sakura leaned back a little wary of the man before her, he had long white hair and red tear tracks going from his eyes and down his cheeks.

Jiraiya sent the little bluenette a small smile it froze half way onto his face as he spotted the rinnegan "Hey there kid are you alright" he questioned leaning down so that he was eye level with the petite preteen because she couldn't be anything other than that.

Sakura cleared her throat awkwardly not having expected to encounter anyone so soon "Yeah I'm fine, my wolf pup kind of tripped me" she rubbed her blue hair sheepishly as she spoke to the weird man that was sporting an extremely pained smile.

Before Jiraiya could stop himself "Do you know a man by the name of Nagato perhaps" he asked peering into those purple ringed eyes of the girl in front of him, he just had to know, outwardly Sakura didn't react, but inwardly Sakura was panicking.

'Oh dear what do I do' she thought worriedly, it was only in the safety of her own mind that she would be essentially safe, unless someone figured out how to get into her innermost thoughts or get past Inner who had emerged for the first time that day.

Inner yawned before blinking her outlined eyes 'Tell him you don't know father and be done with him' she grouched and her outer counter part stared at her in confusion before Sakura leveled her with a flat stare and opened her mouth to retaliate.

'That's certainly no way to speak to someone Inner, besides if I tell him I don't know and then turn away like you so callously suggested then he might figure out that I do and will hold me up even longer' Sakura scolded her inner being.

Jiraiya stayed crouched in front of the very strange little girl while she waged a mental war with her inner self, not that he knew it but still it was taking her a very long time to answer his very simple question and he was beginning to wonder.

Suddenly Sakura having had enough of her inner being pulled from her thoughts and shoved the being into a box and locked it tight "Sorry sir, I don't know anyone by the name of Nagato" she frowned apologetically making herself appear innocent and it worked like a charm.

"That's alright kid and my name isn't sir, it's Jiraiya of the hidden leaf and don't forget it" he ruffled her long blue locks then sped off without giving Sakura a chance to introduce herself, the girl stood frozen for a long minute then Togarashi jumped into her arms slobbering all over her face.

Grimacing, Sakura set the wolf pup on the ground "That was so gross" she shuddered and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe her face, then she grabbed up her map again, sent Togarashi a little look and started walking again in her previous direction, she had decided to visit the Mist Village first.

Obito had explained it to her in extensive detail how only eight of the tailed beasts were actually sealed within a person, while the three tailed turtle was out roaming the world, the thought was very scary but Sakura doubted she would ever come across him what with his love of all things water.

The village she was going to though did hold one of the hosts, his name was Utakata and he was host to the six tailed beast, her job was to befriend him and make him trust her then it would be time to move onto the next and so on and so forth.

Two days into her travel Tobi warped before his young apprentice and her still rinnegan eyes lit up when she spotted him from the fire she had just finished lighting "Tobi" Sakura called managing to keep her excitement from rising to much.

Obito raised a brow beneath his mask, instead of saying anything he sat on the blanket she had set out since the ground was damp silently, they stared at each other for a moment, then to her utter surprise "I think it's time you learned who I truly was" he said without warning and ripped his mask away from his face.

Sakura hurriedly lowered her eyes "You shouldn't Tobi, even though I've never seen you're face I already know you, you've been hurt by someone and that's why you became the person you are today, but I also know you care for me and would never hurt me" she murmured.

Her words however made him frown "Sakura, I want you to look at me, get a good look at you're friend" he demanded and slowly the pinkette in her disguise lifted her eyes to meet his sharingan ones before a gasp flew from between her cherry pink lips and her hand covered her mouth in surprise.

"Oh Obito" Sakura cried hesitantly reaching forward and running a gentle finger down his scarred face, tears brimmed into her eyes and fell shamelessly, her mind flashed back to that day years ago when he had rejected her for asking to see his face and now, Obito it seemed finally trusted her enough to reveal it.

The moment was over as Sakura leaned back and swiped at her eyes and those traitorous tears and Obito fixed his mask over his face again, before he cleared his throat and stood "Do you have anything for me to give those idiots" he stated grumpily.

Sakura giggled and dug through her pack for the letters she had written already for each of the Akatsuki and her two parents "Here you go there's one for each of them" she smiled and then before her eyes the air ripped open and Obito disappeared into the black hole he created with his jutsu.

She went to sleep after eating her dinner and woke the next morning feeling invigorated she packed up her belongings and stored them in their scrolls before situating her pack onto her back pulling out that map again, this time instead of the samehada, Sakura had her scythe strapped across her back.

She had realized a couple days ago that it would look weird if she had a samehada since there were only supposed to be one of them in existence so Sakura had carefully sealed it within it's designated scroll with a promise to it to bring it out to often.

The one thing that bothered Sakura was that the scythe was extremely heavy but with a little chakra it became almost weightless and after another five days of traveling, the pinkette in her Chisai Tendou disguise finally arrived at the gates of the third village she had ever seen.

She saw the guards eyeing her warily, and Sakura pasted a sweet smile onto her lips "Hello" she greeted politely channeling her disguises persona as usual, after doing so for a year it became a habit and she used her second personality whenever something came up like this.

Disarmed by the sweet smile, the guards returned her smile before returning the girls greeting "Hello" the older one said before giving her a look over "What brings you here to the Hidden Mist" he questioned wanting to make sure the girl had no bad intentions before he let her through to see the Mizukage.

Sakura floundered for a moment before clearing her throat "Well, I love to travel and this is the third village I've ever seen it also ties in with my goal of becoming the greatest kunoichi in all the lands" she chattered excitedly before smiling sheepishly as some of her true personality leaked through.

The two guards shared a laugh at her expense before moving aside "You should greet Lady Mizukage first and announce you're presence in the village to her before seeing the sights" the second one warned as Sakura headed through the gates.

Acting on the guards advice, Sakura headed straight for the tower only after getting directions and greeted the Mizukage, afterwards she set up in a hotel and searched for her target, it took her a week to figure out that Utakata was no longer in the village.

Seeing no need to stay, Sakura gathered her belongings and any souvenirs she had bought and left with a wave to the nice guards, once she was far enough away, she tugged on her still very blue hair and sulked "Stupid Tobi, can't believe he didn't tell me that the man was no longer in the village" Sakura grumbled unaware her friend was stood behind her watching with amusement.

A shiver raced up her spine when Sakura felt someones gaze plastered to her back, eyes wide she spun on her heel and faced Obito just as he let out a low chuckle that vibrated deep within his chest "I'm stupid am I" he stalked forward face behind his mask set in pure amusement.

Sakura scrambled backwards until she found herself pressed into a tree "I'm sorry" she wheezed feeling all the breath whoosh out of her, her emerald eyes swiveled up to meet that bloody red only for an indignant expression to cross her face as she found it filled with mirth at her expense.

Successfully irritating his apprentice, Obito moved back and held out his hand, Sakura instantly knew what he wanted and she swung her pack from her shoulders and dug through it for the scroll filled with tons of letters each signed with a name so they were easier to sort through and hand out.

"Head to waves you'll see something interesting" Obito commented before disappearing on Sakura again, the pinkette shoved her pack onto her shoulders again after digging through it for her map that Obito had given her to find the blot of land that was properly named as the Land of Waves.

Sakura sighed, it was going to take her a week to get there "Come along Togarashi" she whistled and the wolf pup sped to her side and trotted along as they walked in the direction Obito had practically demanded she go visit.

Her third week away from the village was spent in the same manner as the first as Sakura trekked across the lands to the civilian village, she arrived just in time for five people to step out of the forest and chatter about, two of the five she recognized.

'Sasuke, Naruto' her eyes widened in remembrance, there was no mistaking the blonde and raven haired teens, or the headbands they sported on their foreheads, just then a huge blade that Kisame had only described to her once sailed over their heads and both boys hit the dirt covering their heads.

Zabuza Momochi the demon of the Hidden Mist Village appeared on the sword he had thrown and embedded into a tree, Sakura watched the interactions and cursed, if something happened to Sasuke then Itachi was sure to blow a gasket, he had revealed the truth to her once when he didn't think she was listening.

When everything was over and the person she had learned was named Kakashi left with his students and the bridge builder, Sakura followed after the hunter nin she was most certain wasn't and found him a ways away with the downed Zabuza.

It had been a trick of the mind a simple pressure point stopping the heart from beating eluded someone into believing the other was dead, but Sakura was no simple girl, she had been trained by deadly S Class Ninja since she was ten.

The boy gave a start when the bluenette jumped down before him and Zabuza sat up to rip the senbon from his neck "Zabuza-san" Sakura greeted gazing at his reclined position with a caution in her purple ringed eyes.

Zabuza jumped to his feet ordering Haku away and grasped his sword and swung it in a wide arc at the little girl who had stated his name, she disappeared and then landed gracefully in a crouch on the end of his blade.

"I didn't come here to fight" Sakura sent the man a calm smile "I come to offer you a proposition" she flipped backwards as Zabuza hefted his sword upwards and then swung it down to embed it into the ground staring at her angrily.

Zabuza frowned beneath his bandages "What could a little girl like you possibly offer me" he chortled this girl was hilarious, Sakura though frowned and put a hand on her hip shaking her head slightly offended that he would just dismiss her without assessing her.

"You stop pursuing the head of the Bridge Builder and leave that team of genin and their sensei alone I'll pay you ten times more than what you're getting paid by you're contractor and a safe place to live out the rest of you're days" she stated eyeing both Zabuza and the boy patiently.

Upon hearing the offer, Zabuza went impossibly still and barking another order at Haku to stay out of the way lunged forward to off the little brat who thought she could come into his life and start making demands of him, she was no Gatou that was for sure.

Sakura clicked her tongue in disappointment, it seemed like she would have to mop the floor with this one to beat it into his skull that she was dead serious about her offer, without skipping a beat, Sakura grasped her scythe in one hand and clashed blades creating red sparks as they clanked together.

This went on for awhile, Zabuza attacking and Sakura merely blocking, she knew he was already run down from his earlier fight and his movements were choppy and extremely painful "You're not doing so well Zabuza-san" she threw out there cheekily ducking down as that huge blade nearly beheaded her.

A curse flew from his lips as he tried his damnedest to get a hit on the little brat that was putting up more of a fight than Haku could, then she did something astonishing, she cartwheeled backwards attached her scythe to her back and pulled out a scroll.

The resulting explosion revealed an item "Where did you get that" Zabuza growled lunging forward again in hopes to take the brat down and collect a sword that belonged only to the legendary swordsmen of the mist though they were all scattered or dead now.

Sakura sent her samehada a fond smile "Kisame-senpai forged it for me, isn't it pretty" she commented running a gentle hand down it's spikes and it bristled in pleasure coming to life before their very eyes "I'm only going to offer one more time Zabuza-san" Sakura stated bluntly.

Before Zabuza or Haku could react, the little girl that had been giving them so much trouble leaped forward and swung the mini samehada swiping their chakra so that they had the bare minimum "So what do you say" she held out her hand.

"Did you say Kisame as in Kisame Hoshigaki" Zabuza questioned eyeing the girl warily now, if she knew Kisame then it was safe to say that what had just occurred between them wasn't all that surprising especially if the blue skinned man had trained her.

Sakura grinned stroking her samehada now and giving it a little bit of her chakra to satisfy it's need for more then sealed it away "Yep" she smacked her lips together popping the last letter "He trained me" Sakura stated flippantly.

"How can I be sure you'll keep you're word" Zabuza questioned again just before the air rippled and then ripped open to reveal a male, face hidden beneath a ridiculous swirl mask, he didn't address them but the little girl that had given them a smack down.

Obito rolled his eyes, "Only you you little brat" he sighed ruffling her still blue hair "Reveal to them you're true features" he ordered and Sakura ripped off her ring with a grateful sigh, it was a slow process since it had been the first time in many weeks since she had taken the thing off.

First the color bleached from her hair Zabuza noted until there was no blue left and then slowly from the roots the weirdest hair color he had ever seen on a ninja pink of all things slowly spread from the top of her head to the long ends trailing to the middle of her back.

Her purple ringed eyes changed to the brightest shade of emerald until finally Sakura was before them "My name is Sakura Haruno, but in that disguise it's Chisai Tendou" she finally stated her name before staring at Zabuza expectantly.

Obito caught the look and raised a brow behind his mask not that Sakura could see it "Want to tell me what's going on" he asked and Sakura flashed her bright green eyes in his direction before a wide smile spread across her face going from ear to ear.

"Ah, I offered him a safe place in the Rain Village if he stopped his pursuit of the bridge builder and a hefty sum of ryo if he accepted" Sakura said offhandedly flipping her long pink hair over her shoulder to let it hang unbound for the time being.

Rolling his eyes, not that he had expected any different of his apprentice "Then let me extend that we would welcome you Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice into the Hidden Rain Village and I'll tack on much more money than my own apprentice can offer" Obito said smirking when the man gawked at him.

"What of Gatou then, won't just let us leave without threatening to rat us out to our enemies" Haku stepped forward and spoke despite the warning look Zabuza tossed him, he just couldn't back his curiosity to find out how they planned to deal with their problem.

Obito smirked again behind his mask "My apprentice will handle Gatou" he said and Sakura perked up in excitement, "Don't get to excited, he's just a civilian man that holds a lot of power over thugs and has a lot of money" he warned and Sakura slumped her shoulders a pout on her lips.

"Oh well at least they'll be somewhat of a warm up, I hope" Sakura grinned and rolled her shoulders to relieve the tension that had built up in them from the heavy weapon strapped across her back at her casual words Obito snorted.

"Doubtful but at least you'll have fun" he reached out and ruffled her long pink hair before disappearing with Zabuza and Haku in tow, gone now, Sakura shoved her ring back onto her finger taking on the persona of Chisai Tendou again making her way to the village.

Sakura walked along the barren streets avoiding children as she went following Sasuke's chakra all the way to a house in the center of the village and taking a deep breath she knocked on the door, she wasn't meeting them as Sakura, she was meeting them as Pein and Konan's daughter Chisai.

The door swung open and Tsunami blinked in surprise "Well hello there" she greeted kindly to the little blue haired girl with weird patterned eyes, this got a bright smile and a nod of the head in greeting as well.

"Hello miss, I was in town and heard someone was injured here, see I'm a medic nin and I was coming to offer my help in healing this hurt person" Sakura smiled kindly tapping her thigh as she waited patiently for the woman to react to her words.

Tsunami stared at the little girl almost cautiously now before moving aside "You're help would be most appreciated little miss as the one injured isn't in very good shape at the moment and it could be days before he wakes up" she gestured the bluenette to follow her and led the girl up the stairs.

Sasuke looked up and narrowed his eyes "Excuse me" the girl smiled sweetly as she made her way gracefully towards his sensei and bent hands glowing a soft green and press them to Kakashi's forehead relieving him of his coma like state.

Naruto stopped mid bite and his blue eyes widened "You're pretty" he said drooling slightly but the girl ignored him for a moment to finish her task, when she pulled away Kakashi was awake and staring at her in confusion.

"Thank you" Sakura nodded at Naruto, before looking into an onyx eye "I'm a medic" she said by way of explanation "Heard you were hurt, was in the area" Sakura shrugged rising to her feet "My task here is finished" she flashed them all a smile and then was gone.

Three day's later, they learned of Gatou's death by the hands of a little blue haired girl, the very one that had healed him, the mission complete the quartet headed home to their village, Hiruzen was curious when Kakashi explained how it had ended but ultimately let the subject drop.

Sakura on the other hand had finally found where Utakata was hiding, or more like resting, instead of saying anything to the relaxed man, since she didn't think he'd appreciate the noise, Sakura bustled about the little clearing and made dinner.

Golden eyes narrowed in confusion, Utakata sat up and took the proffered plate when the girl held it out to him "Who are you" he finally worked up the nerve to ask, to be honest the bluenette was a little intimidating even though he appreciated how she had kept silent all this time.

"Chisai Tendou, but you can just call me whatever" Sakura flashed the male a quick smile putting him slightly more at ease with her presence, his golden eyes then flitted down to her companion "Togarashi" she supplied easily.

Utakata eyed both wolf and girl before shrugging and digging into the meal that had been prepared "Utakata" he murmured his name through bites, it had been a long time since he had tasted anything so delicious out in the vast world.

When the plate was polished off another one was offered to him and Utakata gobbled down the remains of dinner "Mind if I travel with you for a bit" Sakura asked gently when all the dishes were stacked neatly and then sealed to be washed later.

Golden eyes growing wary "Why, there's nothing special about me" Utakata snapped forcefully, there was no possible way, Sakura fixed her face into an innocent smile and he relaxed somewhat realizing what a fool he had almost made out of himself.

Hands held before her in the universal I'm harmless gesture Sakura spoke up "No reason, it's just every once in a while someone could use the company and you look like you've been traveling for awhile and I wondered if you could show me all the great spots out here" she smiled prettily.

Utakata blinked his eyes before a snort slipped from beneath his stoic facade "I've never heard something so ridiculous in my life alright Chisai-san you can travel with me for awhile, but when I say it's time for us to part ways then we'll part ways" he warned before laying on his side to rest.

"I understand Utakata-san" Sakura smiled in understanding shaking out her blanket and tossing it over his form, there was no reason for him to freeze while she was around, then she unsealed her sleeping bag and climbed into it Togarashi cuddled to her chest as usual.

Later on, Utakata sat up eyes blinking sluggishly as they tried to adjust to the pitch black, something had dragged him from his sleep, then he heard that sound again it was a whimper, his golden eyes flitted to the side and found the bluenette that was now his traveling companion.

She had rolled from her sleeping bag and onto the cold hard ground, shaking his head, Utakata gently so as not to rouse her from her sleep situated her back in the sleeping bag and zipped it up to prevent her from rolling again, task complete, he laid back down covered up and went back to sleep.

For the next several day's things were a bit strained until Sakura finally figured out just what she could do to make Utakata see she was genuine about being his friend as she had stated on the morning of the first day, though he still allowed her to travel him, even she could tell he wasn't happy with her.

"Utakata-san" Sakura quipped leaping to his side eager to show him a trick, his golden eyes glanced to the side and met her purple ringed ones, so with a wide smile, Sakura flew through the hand signs needed for the jutsu.

"Water Style: Raging Waves" Sakura inhaled then breathed out spewing water from her mouth to send it crashing into a tree destroying it without thought, though it's what she did next that drew Utakata's complete attention onto herself.

She raised her hands directing her chakra into the sky "Water Style: Water Manipulation" she murmured drawing the moisture from the air and creating different shapes with the blobs of water to Utakata's utter fascination.

"Where did you learn that, it's only unique to the mist village" Utakata whispered equal parts in awe and equal parts suspicion, Sakura blushed releasing her jutsu before turning to face him and give him the explanation he wanted.

"My father back in the Rain Village where I come from is very adept at Water Style Jutsu, he knows a Mist Shinobi very well and had him teach me" Sakura smiled sweetly as she lied through her teeth, though most of it was true, Kisame hadn't been ordered he had just taught her that on his own.

Utakata blinked his golden eyes and sat down wearily "Do you mind if we stop for the day I feel exceedingly tired" he huffed out when the bluenette giggled at him and skipped off to gather the things she needed to build a fire and make an early dinner for them.

Two months later after he had completely warmed up to the little girl that was his companion and one of his trusted friends, Utakata decided that it was time "We should split up" he said casually on the morning of the ninth week.

Sakura's purple ringed eyes became downcast, she had gotten to know Utakata very well and while it would hurt her for awhile, she knew that she would see him again someday "Okay" she flashed him a wane smile before lowering her head to gaze at the ground.

With that Utakata was gone after he ate breakfast, but before Sakura could even begin to weep at the loss of her friend, Obito swept her into his arms already knowing that it was difficult for her to accept the distance between herself and people she considered friends.

"How would you like to become a chunin" he asked instead to cheer her up once he had pulled back and allowed Sakura to see him, he quickly removed her ring so he could peer into her emerald eyes and not those of the rinnegan.

Like he thought his words would do, Sakura's now emerald eyes lit up and she gave him a mega watt smile "Oh boy would I ever Obito" she jumped into his arms again feeling liberated at the moment and the man chuckled in amusement.

"Then make you're way to Hidden Leaf, befriend Uzumaki Naruto, and Sabaku Gaara, both of whom will be participating in the Chunin exams, a genin team and you're assigned sensei will meet you there" Obito set her down as he explained.

Sakura quickly nodded so as not to keep Obito waiting and tugged Togarashi into her arms to prevent herself from latching onto the older male again, she should have a little more restraint, she wasn't a little baby anymore.

Seeing this Obito chuckled again and pressed Sakura's ring into her hand ruffling her long pink hair, it had grown so now it reached her waist "I'll see you there as well, now do you have any more letters for those idiots" he said jokingly referring to his subordinates that were in a constant state of moping lately.

"Ah, yes just a moment" Sakura huffed humorously and dug through her pack for the scroll she sealed all the letters in, just like that he was gone and Sakura turned on her heel clutching her wolf companion into her arms and set off towards the distance to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, her birth village and all the ensuing drama.


	16. Chapter 16

Sakura took a deep breath, she never would have thought she'd come back here especially since technically she was dead at least to those that had known her, now she was coming to the Leaf Village not as Sakura Haruno but as Chisai Tendou and it was little scary.

Thankfully she had her wolf companion and Obito had assured her he would be there as well, Sakura released her held breath and started forward again after gathering her courage to actually pass through the massive gates to her birth village.

Once she had signed in, that's where things truly started, Kakashi who had been walking by recognized her "You" he paused and Sakura in her Chisai formed turned to face him warily, she hadn't expected to run into him so soon.

"Yes" Sakura asked feeling tired, she had traveled all this way after all and hadn't rested all that well the previous night as nightmares plagued her about being in the village again, Kakashi stared at her with his lone onyx eye.

"Come with me, our Hokage would like to meet with you, I want to know as well how it was you finished off Gatou by yourself, and also what happened to Zabuza and that boy I know he's alive" Kakashi ordered before his words became accusing.

Sakura released a sigh feeling a headache coming on, so before it could go to far, she reached up with a glowing green hand and healed the pressure on her skull to relieve it of the headache that wanted to smash hammers against her brain.

Hiruzen looked up with Kakashi stormed into his office a long blue haired girl with ripple patterned eyes a few feet behind him "This is the girl that healed me Lord Hokage and took down Gatou" Kakashi pointed at the bluenette.

"It wasn't all that difficult, I am a ninja after all a medic at that" Sakura huffed puffing up her cheeks, before she remembered in her Chisai form she was supposed to be polite "I mean pardon my rudeness Hokage-sama" she bowed low shocking both men at her change in attitude.

"He got in my way and threatened me, so I did what I had to do, besides the village looked like it needed a little help" Sakura crossed her arms and said in an even tone focusing her disguises rinnegan eyes on the seated form of the Hokage.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed this girl wasn't normal "How was it you came to be here in the Leaf Village, Tsunami-san told us that you were a traveler" he accused again drawing that purple ringed gaze onto himself causing him to lean back warily.

"My team is supposed to be meeting me here, I've decided to participate in the Chunin exams with them, and then once they are all over I'll be a wanderer again" Sakura explained, it was only half the truth not that either of these men needed to know that she was somewhat lying to their faces.

Puffing on his pipe and releasing the smoke to swirl lazily about in the air Hiruzen narrowed his eyes "Instead of leaving the Leaf Village once the chunin exams are over why don't you transfer from the Rain Village" he asked finally shocking the girl into showing them another emotion.

"I'm sorry I can't do that, my father and mother would blow a gasket if I transferred, I am Chisai Tendou the current Amekage's daughter" Sakura struggled to reign in her anger as she spoke there was no way in hell she was coming back here to live in this dreadful village.

Just then the door opened again "Princess Chisai-san" Kuri asked in confusion, they had been told their third teammate for the chunin exam would be here but she hadn't thought she would be lucky enough to have lady angel and their gods daughter on her team.

Sakura's eyes widened "Hashibami-san what a nice surprise" she greeted coolly, the raven haired girl was the perfect distraction, upon seeing the three Rain Shinobi Sakura reigned in the rest of her anger before turning to face the Hokage again gesturing at the team inwardly with a smug smile.

At that the older male cleared his throat "Along with Chisai-san, I will be entering these three genin into the chunin exams" Shio spoke handing over their paperwork and all his team had accomplished in the few months he had been assigned to the two genin, and now the bluenette.

Hiruzen gazed at the sheet before sighing and handing out passes to the four Rain Shinobi, "Kakashi would you show them to the hotel" he worded his order like a suggestion and the silver haired man nodded and led the quartet from his office, things were about to get interesting.

Outside the office "I'm going to explore I'll find you later" Sakura waved in her disguise and spun to the right disappearing before Kakashi could get a word in edgewise, the pinkette in her blue haired form focused on that one chakra and appeared before him.

"Hello" she greeted kindly prompting the blonde to spew his noodles everywhere jump from his seat and point a finger at her in an extremely accusing way, all while coughing because the brother from the ramen had gone down his windpipe.

Inhaling coughing a little more Naruto spoke up in a pained voice "Ah it's pretty girl from Old Man Tazuna's place, what the heck are you doing here" he jumped up and down before staring at the bluenette in hopes she would answer all his questions.

Inwardly Sakura smiled sadly the blonde hadn't changed a bit from the day she had left, he was still as loud and as obnoxious as ever but at least it would be easy to befriend him, she however didn't think it would be all that easy to do the same with Sabaku Gaara.

"Chisai Tendou" Sakura finally gave her disguises name and waited patiently for the exuberant introduction only Naruto could manage, his blue eyes widened before he jerked a thumb at himself and in true knucklehead fashion.

"My Names Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage someday" he practically shouted it for the village to hear and Sakura thought briefly her ears were going to start bleeding any minute from a loud volume and being in such close distance of the blonde.

Instead Sakura pasted a polite smile on her lips "Cool, I hope you achieve you're goal someday Naruto-kun" she giggled softly, again his eyes grew wide just before she found herself wrapped in those arms of Naruto.

"Wow, you're the first person that's ever wished me luck thank you Chisai-chan" Naruto for the life of him couldn't let go of the sweet girl that had just made his day, he continued to nearly squeeze the life out of her until she sneakily slipped from his arms to a more appropriate distance.

Mirth in her ripple patterned eyes, Sakura coughed into her hands "How about when you become Hokage, and I've made my goal of becoming the greatest kunoichi in all the lands, I'll settle down and maybe take over for my father as the Amekage and we can be allies" she offered.

Naruto's face lit up like a thousand suns and tears pricked at the corners of his baby blue eyes, a happiness that had evaded him nearly his entire life filled him from the very center of his being and it was all due to this girl Chisai Tendou.

"Thank you Chisai-san" the blonde murmured going shy all of a sudden, Chisai merely smiled at his thanks and raised her hand to signal she was leaving when "Teme" Naruto growled as the onyx haired Uchiha appeared next to him.

Sasuke eyed the girl cautiously "What are you doing in the Leaf Village, and wearing a headband from another village no less" he asked rudely and Naruto raised his fist shaking it angrily at him, before the blonde could start in with a rant, the bluenette pressed a gentle hand to the blondes shoulder.

"Relax Naruto-kun, you're friend here as the right to be wary of me after all, essentially I'm an outsider to your village" Sakura smiled sweetly and the blonde relaxed "And as for your inquiry, I'm here for the Chunin Exams" she smiled again inwardly smirking at Sasuke indignant expression.

In true Naruto fashion "What are the Chunin exams" he asked a confused expression on his face, Sakura sighed and uncrossed her arms to face him, she vaguely remembered having to do the same whenever he acted up in classes.

"You're a genin right.." she paused and got a nod "Surely you didn't think you couldn't become Hokage if you stayed at that level, basically the Chunin exams are for those who wish to elevate their status as ninja essentially being promoted to a new rank" Sakura explained crossing her arms again.

"And on that note, I'll see you around Naruto-kun" Sakura waved in her disguise and without sparing a backwards glance at her senpai's little brother, she body flickered across the village, she wasn't sure how much she would be able to handle being in this village but for Obito's sake and for her dream she would become a chunin no matter what.

Speaking of Obito, while she had been speaking to her former classmates under her disguise, Sakura had felt his chakra spark somewhere in the village, though it had been masked a moment later, which meant he wanted her to find him.

With a smirk, Sakura remembered all their little games of advanced hide and go seek before she had asked him to take her away 'You are so on Obito-kun' she grinned inwardly taking to the rooftops concentrating completely on finding her friends chakra.

He could never hide it fully some of it leaked out and that's what Sakura was counting on, it had been awhile since they had played this way, but at least her friend wasn't outright ignoring her like she thought he would once she had left her little safe haven.

Sakura paused mid step, as a familiar chakra flickered to her right "Found you Tobi" she snickered leaping to the ground and charging through the crowd and latching on, he looked down at her through his one eye hole before ruffling her hair.

"That you did" Obito smirked behind his mask "Did you meet with you're team" he inquired as they meandered along the path slowly, Sakura nodded her head "Did you have anytime to meet with the nine tailed host" Obito questioned.

"Yes, and he's exactly the way I remembered him, loud and obnoxious, Naruto Uzumaki has truly earned the title of number one hyper active knuckle head ninja" Sakura rolled her purple ringed as amusement zipped through her with a speed that surprised her.

Behind his mask Obito narrowed his eyes "Do you regret leaving" he lowered his voice so only the ears of his apprentice could hear, Sakura looked up at him surprise in her eyes before shaking her head a frown on her lips.

"Absolutely not, to stay here would have killed me, I can barely stand being in the village as it is, but I'll do what's necessary for you and for me all to achieve my goals and my mission" Sakura ranted suddenly before falling silent.

Nodding, Obito ruffled her hair again "Sabaku Gaara will be here tomorrow, I foresee a confrontation with the Uzumaki and Uchiha trail them for tomorrow" he ordered before speeding up, once he was far enough away he used his space warp jutsu and left the Leaf Village for the time being.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and located her female teammates chakra, it was the only one she was truly familiar with since she didn't know the jonin or the boy on the team either, once inside the hotel she quickly rented a room for herself.

She sighed in relief and ripped off her ring and headed for the shower grabbing a change of clothes, a whine came and Sakura made a beeline to the low window, there on the other side "Silly wolf I wondered where you'd wandered off to" Sakura grinned gripping the wolf pup in her arms.

She set the russet red, red eyed wolf on her bed then continued to the bathroom to shower, once finished, Sakura slid her ring back onto her pinky finger and climbed into bed, before her eyelids drooped completely Obito warped into her room.

"I see you still have that wolf" he remarked silently coming to sit at the edge of her bed, Sakura yanked off the ring again after setting a genjutsu up around the room, in case anyone got the bright idea of checking on her.

"Mhm, Togarashi is a great companion, even if he is still a cub and likes to trip me often" Sakura sent the wolf a little scowl "I was thinking of teaching him human speech, how would you go about doing something like that" she tapped her lip.

Obito shrugged his shoulders and pulled his mask from his face, she was the only one he would allow to see his face "Who knows Sakura" he rolled his eyes before gathering the girl into his arms, she was the only one he would admit to that he cared for her on a much deeper level than the organization thought, than Nagato or Konan thought anyways.

Sakura's returned emerald eyes widened before they squeezed shut, Obito always did this, one minute acting cold and heartless the other contradicting his actions by being warm "You remind me of her" the Uchiha murmured suddenly.

Instead of asking because she knew she'd get no answer, Sakura wrapped her arms around Obito enjoying the hug for as long as it would last, the minutes ticked by, five, ten, fifteen, twenty, their longest embrace yet and finally Obito pulled away.

He situated his mask over his face again and was gone, air rippling the only thing to signal his silent departure, Sakura leaned back into the bed snuggling down just glad she even had that much, pulled Togarashi into her arms and fell asleep her unconscious mind giving her dreams that would eventually lead her to asking the questions she wanted most.


	17. Chapter 17

When Sakura woke the next morning, Obito was standing in her hotel room unmasked his black brow raised and an unimpressed look in his eyes "What is it Tobi" she yawned ruffling her disguises blue hair and pinning her purple ringed eyes on her longest friend.

Instead of answering Obito rolled his sharingan eyes "Get up Sakura, or you're going to be late in meeting the one tailed beast host" he sighed in exasperation, the bluenette shot out of bed jostling Togarashi in the process and started stripping before pausing.

"Uh Tobi" Sakura smiled sheepishly, she didn't have to finish her sentence and the man warped out of the room, once he was gone Sakura finished undressing and slipped into a pair of brown pants and a very pink shirt, then headed into the bathroom.

Quickly brushing her teeth and hair, Sakura sighed before leaving the hotel room and running straight into "Excuse me Hashibami-san" she apologized properly for slamming into the poor girl, it's not that she didn't think she was nice, it's just she didn't want to make any more friends.

"S'okay Princess, I'm always getting in you're way" Kuri bowed before hurrying off to find her wayward male teammate so they could explore the Leaf Village, Sakura shook her head and spread out her senses and found Naruto and Sasuke along with another chakra she didn't recognize.

Location in mind Sakura body flickered in their direction right as a very loud and very irritating screech filled the air "Geez Karin don't you know how to control you're voice" Sasuke grimaced while fighting the red head off.

"Sasuke-kun I love you please be my boyfriend" the red head now known as Karin shrieked attempting to latch onto the Uchiha again but grasped air as he appeared in a tree, the girl pouted in what she thought was a cute way but was really disgusting.

While all this was going on Sakura in her disguise was shaking her head 'Think about it Saku-chan, that could have been us, at least we pulled our heads out of our asses and started practicing as a kunoichi should' Inner stated appearing within Sakura's consciousness.

'Yeah, it's all thanks to Obito and for that I will always be grateful' Sakura responded to her inner being just as two shinobi a brunette and a blonde came into view, a small scuffle ensued before the red head Sakura was waiting for appeared upside down in a tree, a swirl of sand the only signal to his appearance.

Sakura watched silently as Gaara commanded his siblings to stand down and apologized to Naruto, Sasuke and Karin before walking away, Sasuke in true cocky fashion strode forward "Hey What's you're name" he demanded arrogantly a smirk on his lips.

"Gaara Sabaku, I have to admit I am quite curious about you as well" Gaara turned, his light green eyes trained on Sasuke, the pinkette hidden in the shadows was the only one to be able to tell the torment the red head had been subjected to.

Sasuke weighed his options carefully before deciding "It's Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha" he stated that cocky smirk still plastered across his lips, not one to be shown up Naruto started waving his hands madly and started introducing himself only to realize no one was listening.

"Man you guys are all mean, only Chisai-chan has ever listened to me and not ignored me, Teme" Naruto sulked heading to the ramen stand without his team mates, they had a few weeks before the chunin exams were to begin and he wanted to eat as much of his favorite food as he could before it was no longer available to him in case they had to hunt on their own.

Glad she hadn't been late, Sakura jumped down and landed gracefully on her feet before the stunned Sasuke "You again, were you watching us, I hope for you're sake you don't have any bad intentions towards the Leaf Village" the Uchiha spat angrily.

In her Chisai disguise Sakura merely raised a blue brow and rolled her purple ringed eyes before stalking after the red head that had disappeared with his siblings five minutes before hand without a single word to Itachi's brother.

Temari glanced behind her and spotted a blue haired girl following them "Hey Gaara, looks like that Uchiha sent someone to tail us, or more specifically you" she whispered to her little brother, Gaara stopped in place and turned.

Found out, which was what she wanted, Sakura also stopped mid stride "Hello" she smiled politely watching the ground closely as Gaara sneakily sent some of his sand after her, "That won't work you know" Sakura pointed at the sand and jumped out of the way before he could grab her.

Gaara narrowed his green eyes as anger consumed him "Don't worry, I'm not after you to harm any of you, especially you Gaara-san, just call me a friend, or an acquaintance if that suits you more, I'm merely here to help" Sakura easily avoided getting caught.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name" he was obviously getting angrier than ever before but at least he was willing to listen to her as he put away the sand and sent his siblings ahead, if push came to shove then he would catch and kill this girl no matter what.

Sakura dropped on the ground lightly that smile firmly in place "My name is Chisai Tendou, I hail from the Rain Village and I'm the current Amekage's daughter, as to how I know you're name, everyone knows of the red head who wields sand in the Hidden Sand Village" Sakura introduced herself.

"But I've also heard disturbing rumors as to you're treatment, you know Gaara, I know how you feel, my old parents wanted to give me away to an evil man named Danzo, he lives here in this village as well" Sakura sighed softly.

Gaara froze shock replaced his anger, how was it that this one girl could know more about himself than he did "You called yourself a friend, why do you want to help me, I've committed a lot of evil deeds myself" he raised a red brow face blank of all emotion.

"Because Gaara-san, that's how you perceive yourself and how others expect you to be, just because you've committed awful acts, doesn't mean you are wholly evil, all you need is a step in the right direction" the bluenette continued stunning Gaara further.

"And how do you suppose I take a step in the right direction as you put it" the red head questioned becoming more intrigued by this girl than he had ever felt towards anyone in his entire life, except for, he stopped mid thought, he didn't want to think about that ever again, that awful night.

At his question a large smile spread across the bluenette's lips and she skipped forward "Trust me" she murmured getting as close as she dared for a moment, strange patterned eyes locked with his light green ones, Gaara stood frozen until for the first time in a long time he felt human touch.

Heart skipping a beat, the red head stayed still as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled the boy into a hug "Do what feels right" Sakura whispered holding on lightly, seconds and minutes ticked by until ever so slowly a weight settled around her own waist, she could have cheered with pride.

The hug lasted for a couple of minutes before Gaara realized where he was, and jumped back cheeks a light red in embarrassment a first for him and he disappeared in a swirl of sand, Sakura smiled feeling accomplished and turned slamming head first into Obito.

"I saw that" her friend stated in an obvious way, "Is that you're way of befriending people, disarming them with a hug" Obito questioned and Sakura smiled in confusion, the man rolled his eyes "Walk with me" he ordered and the girl nodded.

"K, is something wrong Tobi" Sakura glanced around wondering what had her friend on edge, she didn't see anything in the immediate area that would set Obito off to the current degree that had him so tense, but she figured he would tell her in due time.

Obito led her to an out of the way training field and created a genjutsu around the both of them, before Sakura could say anything he grabbed hold of her and crushed her to his chest "I want you to be careful alright, Orochimaru is here and he has his eye on Itachi's brother" Obito commanded.

Sakura's eyes widened "I understand Obito, and if I have a chance, I'll take that stupid snake out" she announced remembering all the times he had tried to kidnap her and if it hadn't been for the members of Akatsuki always hanging around, Orochimaru would have gotten away with it all to.

Having no doubt that the pinkette would try, Obito chuckled and ruffled her still blue hair, he hated it because he had grown extremely fond of her pink hair "Take it off" he pointed at the ring, Sakura blinked her eyes before doing as he ordered without question.

"Okay what's wrong, you don't normally act like this" Sakura was extremely concerned, Obito didn't say anything instead he removed his mask and in one smooth move pressed his lips to her forehead, Sakura jumped back and fell down on her butt.

When Obito opened his eyes, a soft look was within them "Promise me Sakura that you won't do anything reckless, I couldn't bare it if I lost you" he asked holding his orange swirled mask tightly in his hand the pinkette stared at him in complete surprise, her voice abandoning her for the moment.

"I..I pro...promi...promise Obito" Sakura stuttered cheeks burning hot and hands covering her face a familiar hand pressed down on top of her head and ruffled the pink locks, the pinkette shoved the ring on her finger and reverted to her disguise and Obito warped away without another word.

Heart pounding within her chest, Sakura trudged back into town and headed to the ramen stand where Naruto was still sulking, the blonde perked up upon noticing her "Chisai-chan" he latched on giving her an exuberant hug and Sakura flashed him a smile.

"Good Afternoon Naruto-kun" she greeted ordering a bowl of her favorite chicken ramen "Is something wrong" Sakura questioned and Naruto turned towards her a strange look in his eyes, he fidgeted with his hands before lowering his head.

His blonde brows furrowed "Hey Chisai-chan what do you do when no one will listen to you, how do you deal with the hurt that always ensues" Naruto finally asked opening up to the girl sitting next to him just pulling apart her chopsticks to eat her ramen.

Sakura pressed her lips together as she focused her purple ringed eyes in the other direction for a moment a glare in them, Naruto didn't deserve to be treated like a monster just because of something that wasn't even his fault.

"I make them listen, I show them wrong and I do everything in my power to prove to them that I deserve to be listened to like an equal, as for the hurt I find a way to deal with it on my own, or I go to my trusted friends and talk the problem out with them" Sakura suggested not sure how good advice she was giving.

Naruto frowned "Can I trust you, are you a friend" the blonde questioned hope in his baby blue eyes, Sakura wanted to say no because she wasn't one who did friends anymore but for the sake of her mission she nodded instead.

"Of course Naruto-kun we are friends and don't you forget it" Sakura in her Chisai disguise flashed the boy a cheeky smile and got a wide one in return, the tenseness in the air dissipated and Teuchi placed two more bowls before them.

"On the house to celebrate you're friendship" the old man smiled just glad that Naruto had a true friend he could confide in, the blonde deserved it after everything he had been through so far to get to the point he was currently at.

The two preteens shared a smile "Thanks Teuchi, you're the best" Naruto announced digging into his third bowl of ramen in a matter of thirty minutes, beside him his newest friend was so busy eating that she didn't even speak.

"Well thanks for the free bowl Teuchi-san, and I'll see you later Naruto-kun" Sakura waved jumping off her stool after paying for the bowl of ramen she had eaten, the blonde lifted his hand and waved back before focusing completely on his ramen.

Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her hair, she wished there was a way she would be able to let her pink hair out in public but that was impossible, a moment later Sakura was distracted by a girl she recognized running past her a bunch of crazy boys on her tail.

"Oh no you don't" Sakura stood in their path and knocked them all out, the girl stopped and leaned against the wall focusing her lavender eyes on the bluenette that had just helped her "I'm Chisai Tendou and what's you're name" Sakura introduced herself to the girl.

The girl shook lightly wringing her hands "Hin...Hinata Hyuga" she stuttered out and Sakura sighed, "Yo..your n..not fr..fro...from he..here, s..so wh...why a..are you here" Hinata questioned and the girl in front of her cringed at the stuttering.

"I'm participating in the chunin exams with my team, and like you said I'm not from here but I have no intentions of doing this village any harm, a certain someone I know would smack me" Sakura joked thinking fondly of her senpai back in the rain village.

Hinata blinked her lavender eyes in confusion, something about this girl seemed familiar, then she remembered that chakra signature "Your Sa" a hand slapped over her mouth and soon she found herself in a different part of the village in an out of the way training field.

"Sakura-san" Hinata finished peering at the bluenette closing and picking out the subtle differences in the girl, just then a man warped behind the blue haired girl an orange swirled mask over his face "We thought you were dead" Hinata ignored the man.

Sakura glanced at her friend not quite having expected this to happen, Tobi nodded at her and she pulled the ring from her finger features returning "Technically Hinata-san, the old Sakura is dead, in her place you see the reborn Sakura" she stated calmly.

Hinata gasped "Why did you leave, why don't you come back home your parents aren't the same anymore" she argued growing a slight backbone, Naruto deserved to know that the person he had once had a crush on was still alive.

The pinkette's face darkened in anger "Hinata-san I left because my so called parents wanted to send me away to become nothing more than an emotionless tool, I've found somewhere that I truly belong, in the rain village with my new family" Sakura said tonelessly.

"As for my old parents, I have no desire to see them, and the reason they probably aren't the same anymore is because they lost their precious bargaining chip to gain power in the village" the pinkette announced harshly and Hinata flinched.

Hinata wrung her hands together looking between the two people in front of her, Sakura Haruno the girl everyone thought was dead but was obviously not, and the man with a strange mask over his face and one eye hole that displayed a red eye.

"Sakura-san I promise not to tell anyone that you're here..." Hinata paused to take a deep breath gathering all of her courage "If you help train me before the chunin exams, you've changed since before you left" she stopped again.

"And I want you to take me with you when you decide to leave here, as much as I love Naruto-kun, I want to become strong" Hinata lowered her eyes to the ground as she finished hoping that the two before her wouldn't outright reject her request.

Sakura swallowed thickly, 'This is bad Saku-chan, Hinata is a Hyuga surely if she disappeared there would be a lot of problems' Inner appeared to make her opinion known, her outer counterpart gave a start before she stared at Obito wanting to hear his thoughts.

Obito shifted his gaze from the Hyuga Heiress in front of him and his own apprentice, to Sakura and found her already staring at him "Is that what you want Hyuga girl" he asked in a gruff voice and the pinkette clenched her fists.

Before Hinata could say a single word "Keep in mind Hinata-san that if you leave here, you'll never be able to come back as a member of this village, you're clan will come after you and you'll be branded as a traitor if they realize you are alive" Sakura spoke up looking the other girl in the eyes.

Heart freezing in terror, Hinata gulped but kept her lavender eyes locked with Sakura's emerald eyes "Then how was it you managed to go so long without being found out" she argued back a confidence she had never known she possessed creeping up on her.

A soft sigh filled the air and Obito warped the two girls and himself further away, someone had been about to stumble across the lot of them and then there would be even more problems "Tobi, he's helped me so far and I've managed to make a new life for myself elsewhere" Sakura stated.

"Couldn't Tobi-san do the same for me prevent someone from finding out" Hinata asked curiously, Sakura was the only person she could relate with right now because the clan wanted her to become branded with the mark of a side branch member.

Sakura looked at her long time friend "It will be difficult, you won't be able to use you're Byakugan ever again and you'll have to change you're appearance" the male said staring at the Hyuga sternly, after being around Sakura for so long he had become softer.

"Think about it Hinata do you really want to lose everything" Sakura asked just to make sure, there weren't nearly enough girls in the Akatsuki but still Hinata was way to soft for the life of a rogue ninja, she was fine because she had been there since she had been ten.

A determined look entered Hinata's eyes "Yes, I want to be strong, I promise I'll never complain and I'll do anything you ask" the slightly taller girl announced, her voice wavering as all the confidence she had used during this talk vanished and she became soft spoken again.

This time Sakura sighed "I've got everything under control Tobi" she turned to her friend and he nodded ruffling her hair quickly before it turned blue as she fitted her ring onto her pinky finger again, he glanced between the two girls.

"I'll start preparing everything to make you're disappearance from the village easier, just know that when you leave here, you'll essentially be dead to the village, I suggest you start hardening you're heart against all attachments you've made" he suggested before warping away.

Hinata gave Sakura a soft smile as they started walking back towards the village "So what's the first thing you're going to teach me Sa...Chisai-san" the black haired girl questioned swinging her arms loosely at her side, she hoped she had made the right decision.

Sakura turned her head to the side and locked gazes with Hinata, her purple ringed eyes filling with an unknown emotion "First start by breaking all ties you've made with people, while it will hurt for awhile the pain will fade and you'll find better people to become friends with" she stated harshly.

The Hyuga Heiress flinched "So how do I start doing this pulling away thing, how did you do it" Hinata asked avoiding Sakura's gaze, those eyes were a little freaky and it creeped her out quite a bit, she liked the pinkette's emerald eyes better.

"Start distancing yourself don't do it so much that it's noticeable, still be involved but let others do things on their own, take for instance you're family, let them make decisions for you while really thinking the opposite" Sakura commented.

Hinata nodded in understanding "Be standoffish you mean, but not blatantly obvious" she stated easily and Sakura tilted her head to the side staring at her for a moment before finally nodding in answer "That's not going to be hard" Hinata smiled sadly.

"The reason I asked to leave is because the clan and my father wants to be brand me with the mark of the branch family making me a slave to my little sister" Hinata clenched her fists as her eyes watered, she didn't want that at all.

Sakura's eyes widened in realization, Hinata was just like her "Don't worry Hinata, Tobi will do everything he can to make sure you have a good chance to survive, hey maybe we can become adopted sisters, I know my Father in the Rain Village would like you, you're a good girl" she chattered.

Hinata giggled before falling silent as three people stopped in front of them "Princess Chisai, Shio-sensei wants to see what we are all capable of as a team together" the black haired girl in the group stated kindly.

"See you later Hinata-san, I've got to train with my team now" Sakura waved in her disguise to the girl that would hopefully become a very important part of her family in the future before following after her team as they walked in the direction of a training field.

Kuri stood on Sakura's other side while Donguri walked next to their sensei "So what would you like to see Shio-sensei" the bluenette questioned gearing up for a fight, it would give her a chance to show off for a bit seeing as the last challenge she had, had was when she was still training with everyone.

"I don't care fight between yourselves" Shio waved his hands and the blue haired girl that was added to his team recently creased her forehead in confusion "Do it now I seriously don't have the patience to teach you little brats" he ordered harshly.

Inwardly Sakura frowned before turning to her two teammates "Okay so I think first we should learn what we can do, I have water and earth natures" she stated to get the ball rolling, this was going to be difficult, her sensei was a true idiot if he thought he would be getting away with his actions in the future.

Donguri jumped in "I have wind nature chakra" he announced loudly and got smacked on the back of the head "Ouch Princess" Donguri pouted at his second female teammate, Kuri was looking between them hoping to prevent a fight.

"And I have Fire nature" Kuri threw out there so that both Chisai and Donguri would stop looking as if they were about to start sparring with each other and not a friendly one but one that would result in one or both of them getting seriously hurt.

Sakura grinned "That's great with our chakra natures we have several combo's we can perform together say for instance we have a wall of tree's or vines in our way both you Donguri-san and Hashibami-san could use you're elemental chakra to remove the obstacle" she explained to their confusion.

When all the two did was stare at her Sakura wanted to slap someone preferably her idiotic sensei, "Okay let me put it in easier terms basically Hashibami-san would use her fire ball jutsu, and Donguri-san could use a wind jutsu that would enhance the fire ball to epic proportions" Sakura stated.

Donguri's jaw dropped in astonishment "You really are smart Princess" he whistled slightly remembering the girl from class, Chisai had always sat in the back preferring to listen and not speak out of turn like everyone else obeying the rules to an obsessive degree.

"Well of course Father and Mother taught me themselves" Sakura said in an extremely smug tone "Now besides our chakra natures, out of all the weapons I prefer a scythe in my hands" she continued wanting to learn more about her two teammates.

Kuri turned around and pointed to the katana strapped across her back "My favorite weapon is a sword, I have poison I dip the end of it in that paralyzes a person and leaves them for dead" she smiled viciously, just because she was a soft hearted person didn't mean she didn't know how to kill.

Both females looked at their soul male teammate "I prefer kunai above all weapons, they fit in my hands better than any other weapon" Donguri stated loudly again but leaned back to avoid getting whacked, the bluenette rolled her purple ringed eyes.

"As for our fighting styles, the only way we'll learn how we each fight is if we had a way to simulate a fight and that's with shadow clones" Sakura formed hand signs as she spoke and created over thirty shadow clones of herself before using the transformation jutsu to make them look like someone else.

Kuri and Donguri shared a look, they were familiar with each other but this new way to practice would surely wield better results, and so for over three hours the three teens fought against shadow clone after shadow clone relearning each others fighting styles and learning new ways to fight.

By the time the sun was going down the members of Team Ame were utterly exhausted having used up most of their energy and chakra to train with each other, Sakura however pulled out a chakra restoration pill and munched on it before healing herself and her two teammates.

"I say we meet here every day for however long we have until the chunin exams start to train for two hours" Sakura suggested and both of her teammates nodded in acquiesce "Around four and from then to six we'll practice" she stated before leading the way back to the hotel.

Along the way Sakura stopped in a bookstore and bought a book on teaching ninja animals human speech, inside her hotel room Obito was sitting on her bed unmasked Togarashi in his lap sleeping "The ring, take it off" came the command.

Sakura was quick to obey as a genjutsu and soundproofing jutsu went up around her entire room to prevent anyone from peeking in on her "How did setting things up for Hinata's disappearance go" she questioned lightly knowing how her friend hated to be asked needless questions.

"As well as possible, it's still going to be difficult, that girl is highly protected though she doesn't realize it" Obito opened his eyes and patted the spot next to him, Sakura did as he silently asked and sat down on the bed folding her legs beneath her body.

The pinkette held her tongue for a moment before speaking "She told me the reason she wants to leave, basically the same reason I did, her so called family wants to enslave her and become part of the side family branding her with the caged bird seal" Sakura grumbled angrily.

Obito raised an ebony brow at his apprentice, he knew how she felt the Hyuga girl was mostly in the same position Sakura herself had once been in "I've told Pein and Konan to expect a new arrival after the chunin exams" he stated.

"And how did they react to the news" Sakura leaned forward not wanting to miss anything Obito might say in the next moment, her friend sighed and pulled her into his side, Sakura looked away in embarrassment not use to the new side Obito was displaying towards her recently.

With a grimace "Not very well especially after I told them that she comes from a clan, they only relented when I told them that you would be ecstatic if they adopted her and essentially became you're sister" Obito explained.

Sakura smiled sheepishly "While it would be nice, I don't want to force anything on them" she fidgeted for a moment lowering her gaze to her purple dress "How is everyone" Sakura suddenly asked wanting to know how the others were faring with her absence.

Obito chuckled "Still moping about, which reminds me, Pein wanted me to do something so that you can communicate with each other over the distance so that you don't have to write letters constantly" he dug in his pocket for a pink lip ring that had a green ball.

Tilting her head to the side curiously "And that's supposed to help me communicate with Father" Sakura raised a pink brow at her friend in amusement, Obito rolled his eyes and produced a needle from the other pocket.

"No you little brat, he wants me to pierce you're lip, this ring holds some of his chakra and once it is a part of you that chakra will connect with yours much like the rings the Akatsuki wear" Obito snorted as he sterilized the needle with a small controlled flame.

Eyes flitting back and forth between Obito's eyes and the needle that was bright red, Sakura tensed "Uh" she stated not so smartly, her friend pressed his lips together and the pinkette slumped her shoulders while squeezing her eyes shut so that she couldn't see what was about to happen.

Three minutes later it was all over and Sakura quickly healed her lip so that it wouldn't bother her over the coming weeks, as soon as her medical chakra touched the ring a voice echoed in her head *Sakura* it called and the pinkette blinked as she found herself in a strange form.

Pein breathed in relief Tobi had done as he had asked *It's been awhile Sakura* he greeted to the shadowy form of his adopted daughter *Tobi tells me you've found a potential sister* Pein grumbled lightly in teasing and Sakura tittered behind her hand.

"Eh eh eh" Sakura laughed uncomfortably "In a way yes, but she approached me first, I had nothing to do with it" she slumped her shoulders and sat down in the chair just as Konan entered the office, she nearly dropped the tray she was carrying in shock.

"Sakura-chan" Konan laughed quickly setting down the tea tray and enveloping her daughter in a warm hug, the pinkette couldn't feel it but it was enough to let Sakura know they still loved her despite the distance and no matter how far she got from them.

Glad to be surrounded by her adoptive parents again Sakura relaxed "Oh that's right I met Itachi-senpai's little brother" she rolled her eyes and got whacked over the back of the head, Sakura blinked and leaned her head back to see the culprit.

Itachi was staring at her in that way that always creeped her out "Sakura" he stated in a warning tone, the pinkette merely raised a brow before sighing, she was way to happy to start a friendly argument over something right now.

For the next fifteen minutes the members in the base trickled in and out of Pein's office until it was just Pein, Konan and Sakura "How have you been" the orange haired shinobi questioned clasping his hands together on his desk.

"Been great Togarashi isn't much company right now since he's a little pup but at least Tobi's been around a lot since I left" Sakura chattered feeling drained all of a sudden, Konan gave a pained smile and Pein avoided the pinkette's gaze.

"That's good sweetie, though you should return so that you can rest for tomorrow" Konan placed a kiss on the astral projection of her daughter's forehead before taking the now cold tea and tray in hand left the office to do some errands.

Pein quickly stood and wrapped his arms around the shadowy form of his daughter just before she blinked out of existence, it was hard knowing that she was happy that Tobi was with her, if only 'No it's all for the sake of world wide peace, maybe someday' he shook his head.

In the Leaf Village, Sakura blinked her eyes and fell sideways into a lap "Oh Obito" she smiled tiredly at the unmasked man, his eyes held a knowing light in them until he raised his hand and placed it over her own eyes "Wh..what" Sakura started struggling to straighten into an upright position.

"Sleep" the command came and Sakura had no choice but to close her eyes, Tobi was to strong and she was to exhausted "I'll watch over you tonight" Obito soothed, the pinkette shouldn't be alone not after the experience she had just gone through, it was extremely disorienting the first time after all.

He watched as Sakura's breathing evened out until he removed his hand over her face, Togarashi was by her head wagging his tail softly in a steady thumping beat as it whacked the bed over and over again in a soothing way until even he couldn't help but close his eyes and drift off into a light doze.


	18. Chapter 18

The next few days passed by in a blur as Sakura got Hinata use to pulling away from people she considered friends and family, it was by no means an easy task hardening you're heart against someone you had known you're whole life, but Hinata was doing a better job than Sakura had originally thought she would.

Other than helping Hinata, Sakura also spent time with Naruto and Gaara deepening her bonds with them and trained with her two teammates, and between all that she was also teaching her wolf pup human speech and that was a much more difficult task than initially believed.

"Ugh" Sakura flopped down on her hotel bed after her latest attempt at teaching Togarashi some words, Obito had been MIA for the last two hours not that he was much help in her self assigned task, 'I know why don't we pop in and see if Itachi-senpai is available' Inner appeared.

Emerald green eyes widened before a small smile spread across her lips, 'That's a perfect idea, thanks Inner' Sakura chattered pushing chakra into her lip ring, Pein jumped a little when the astral projection of his daughter formed in his office.

He raised an orange brow "Is there something you need Sakura" Pein asked shuffling some papers and stacking them neatly on the corner of his desk before starting on a new pile of paperwork, Sakura blinked her eyes before nodding.

"I need to speak with Itachi-senpai is he around" Sakura asked softly not wanting to disturb her father to much from his work as the Amekage, someday she would take over for him, only after she had realized her dreams.

Pein sent out a pulse of chakra to Itachi's ring summoning him to his office, five minutes passed before a knock sounded "Come in" he commanded, the Uchiha entered and spotted Sakura "I'll be back in twenty minutes" Pein stood gathered some of the completed work and left.

"Sakura-san it's been a few days, what brings you here when you're so busy" Itachi seated himself in the chair next to the pinkette, Sakura looked as if she had something very important to ask him and he found himself becoming nervous over it.

She took a deep breath "Say Itachi-senpai, I've been trying to teach that wolf pup you gave me human speech but it hasn't been working out very well so what would you suggest, you're the only other person that came from the Leaf Village so you know it's shinobi well" Sakura asked lightly.

Itachi blinked his onyx eyes before a small chuckle filled the air "Seek out the one known as Kakashi Hatake, he has a ninja hound pack under his control, he will teach you what you want to know" he suggested, Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Thank you very much Itachi-senpai, oh by the way Sasuke-san is an idiot, I mean no offense but he's not that smart, he's entirely to cocky and that's one way he's going to get himself hurt" Sakura stared at her senpai guiltily, she didn't like insulting other people very often, but Sasuke deserved it.

His eye twitched the only sign of his agitation "There is nothing I can do, Sasuke-kun will always be himself, and the only way he's going to learn is the hard way, now go back so that you can rest" Itachi ordered and Sakura blinked out of existence as Pein reentered the office.

The next morning, Sakura woke up ready to face the day and quickly took a shower before dressing in her green dress, once she was finished eating breakfast, Sakura gathered Togarashi in her arms and set forth from the hotel hoping to find the male she had met just twice in her entire time since leaving the Rain Village.

She found Hinata first "Oh Sa...Chisai-san" the black haired girl greeted nearly calling her by her true name accidentally, it was difficult especially since she knew the pink haired girl personally, the girl in her blue haired disguise looked at her.

"Hey Hinata-san do you know Kakashi-san, he's Naruto-kun's sensei" Sakura asked clutching her wolf pup a little closer as they walked side by side through the streets, she could feel eyes on her and it was very disconcerting, what Obito had said was true, Hinata was highly guarded.

Hinata's lavender irises rounded "I do and if I'm not mistaken he should be training Naruto and the others right now" she nodded glancing around warily, training with Sakura had raised her alertness to a higher level and currently she could feel people watching her.

"Could you take me to their training grounds Hinata, I have a question I want to ask that man" Sakura asked holding up her companion "This is Togarashi, he's my wolf pup that someone important gave to me for my twelfth birthday" she introduced the two.

A soft smile spread across the Hyuga Heiresses lips as she raised her hand and scratched the russet red pup behind the ears getting a lick "Aw you're so cute Togarashi-kun" Hinata giggled lightly as she led Sakura in the direction of Team Seven's training grounds.

"So where did that red haired girl come from, you know Karin and the only reason I know her name is because I eavesdrop constantly on them" Sakura questioned wanting to learn more about the mysterious girl that must have come in after she had abandoned the Leaf Village.

Hinata grimaced "All I know is that she's a distant cousin of Naruto-kun's and that she transferred here from the Grass Village, she's not very bright and all she does is bother Sasuke all the time" she shook her head, Karin was her least favorite person in the world.

Sakura cringed 'How peachy' she thought "Well thanks Hinata" she smiled as they stopped at the training grounds, like Hinata had said Team Seven was currently training but Kakashi was lounging on a tree branch a dumb looking orange book opened, his lone onyx eye flying across the pages.

He noticed the two girls approach and halted his teams training session dismissing them for the day as they had trained quite a bit "Well, well, well if it isn't the girl from Ame, what brings you all the way here to the training grounds" Kakashi closed his book and put it away before peering at the blue haired girl.

"I came to ask you a few questions I've heard that you lead a canine pack, how did you teach them human speech, what did you do to gain the desired results, and was it extremely difficult" Sakura skipped right to the point of her presence there.

Kakashi blinked his onyx eye before a smile bunched his mask in certain places "It's true I lead a ninja hound pack, they are my summons, I taught them quite easily by using this" he pulled out a chakra tag, the only one he carried on him anymore and gave it to Sakura.

Sakura glanced at the tag and nodded "So I just push my chakra into this then place it on the ninja animal I am trying to teach and then speak to them and they will slowly learn right" she guessed the entire process for Kakashi could explain what she would need to do.

"Yes exactly, now excuse me" Kakashi sighed and disappeared in a puff of smoke, that blue haired girl had him on edge constantly, she was so strange almost as if she belonged in the Leaf Village but she clearly wanted nothing to do with this village and loved her current home.

Hinata smiled "Do you want to train for a bit Chisai-san, I'm not anywhere ready for what will happen in a couple months time" she faced the blue haired girl hands held up in ready, Sakura set her wolf pup down underneath a tree before standing in front of her.

For an hour the two girls trained until their stomachs were rumbling in hunger "Well I have to go visit Naruto now so later Hinata" Sakura grabbed up Togarashi and body flickered across the village to the ramen stand where the blonde was already waiting.

"Do you come here often" Naruto teased and his friend just giggled "Who's the little guy don't think I've seen him before" he asked reaching out to rub the furry head of the animal Chisai cradled in her arms, her purple ringed eyes filled with happiness.

"This is Togarashi, he's a wolf pup, got him for my last birthday, we are bonded companions" Sakura announced in a pride filled voice, "I was given him by an important person of mine" she scratched Togarashi behind the ears and his tongue lolled from his mouth.

Naruto grinned "So how do you like the Leaf Village so far" he asked to make light conversation as they waited for their ramen to be made, Sakura grimaced inwardly words popping into her head but she said the opposite of what she really felt.

"It's great, the shinobi are nice" Sakura stated before continuing her thought process inwardly 'Yeah to nice and it's sickening' she rolled her eyes inwardly "Though I still love the Rain Village more" Sakura finished and the blue eyed blonde pouted at her.

Their ramen was set down and both preteen's dug into their food, "Though nothing beats the Leaf Village's Ichiraku Ramen Stand" Sakura complimented as she finished off her bowl and placed down the amount of ryo that she owed to Teuchi.

"You got that right Chisai-chan, see you tomorrow same time" Naruto waved as the bluenette hopped from her stool and left the stand, where she went he had no idea, but what he was certain of was that he would see her again and that's all that mattered.

Togarashi was padding along behind her batting at her purple sandals his sharp claws every so often catching her heels and scratching it until "Behave" Sakura settled her purple ringed eyes on the wolf pup and he whimpered knowing he was in trouble.

Gaara raised a brow at the girl he was slowly coming to see as somewhat of a friend, she also gave him important tips as well "Chisai what information do you have more me today" he asked Chisai took her place next to him as they walked through the Leaf Village.

"Orochimaru you're village is working with him to do a coup on the Leaf Village right" she blurted out after making sure they were on a path where few people walked during the day, his light green eyes snapped to her odd patterned eyes before Gaara nodded.

"Yes, he wants to become Leader of this Village" Gaara explained going into great detail the plan that had been made, Chisai shook her head, her lips pressed tightly together in anger but she reigned it in as she started talking again.

First she looked around to make sure no one was following them or listening in to their conversation "He's bad news, he'll betray you and kill you even if you are a current ally or not" Sakura stated harshly not sugarcoating her words in any way.

Gaara flinched at the blunt explanation "So what do you propose we do then, I don't relish the thought of being used anymore than the next person" the red head asked lowering his voice so that anyone walking near or purposely following them couldn't hear.

At his question a terrifying smirk spread across the bluenette's lips "That Gaara is where you don't do anything at all, go along with the plan for now but when it's time to start switch sides thus you'll be accepted easier by others" Chisai grinned widely.

Surprised Gaara folded his arms across his chest, neither of his older siblings new he was speaking to this girl still, he hadn't told them but he was thinking about telling them especially his sensei but first "Who are you really" Gaara questioned.

Shocked that he had figured her out so easily, Sakura took Gaara's hand in her own and drug him into a little alley and covered them with a transparent genjutsu before removing her ring "My name is Sakura Haruno, I truly come from the Leaf Village but I abandoned it when I was ten" Sakura announced.

"Sakura, that suits you better than Chisai" Gaara gave the now pink haired girl a smile, just a tiny one that lifted the corners of his lips up before her features returned to the familiar blue and purple ringed eyes he associated with Sakura's alter ego.

"Why the disguise though, surely people have forgotten you" Gaara asked as they left the little alley and headed back towards the center of the village, Sakura turned her head and bit her lip as she tried to come up with an easy answer.

Sakura sighed "People haven't forgotten me actually, they still remember and as far as I know, I'm the only girl with pink hair in the entire ninja world, thus the disguise plus it's easier for me to move around under a disguise and the alias" she shrugged nonchalantly.

"On that note, I'll see you tomorrow Gaara-san with more information" the girl waved as she sped past him the little wolf pup hot on her heels, for the next couple of hours Sakura trained with her team until they all headed back to the hotel they were staying in.

That night after Sakura had taken her shower she exited the bathroom to find Obito sitting in the center of her bed unmasked yet again, it was so bizarre "Did something happen" she asked removing her ring before the man could order her to do so.

His eyes snapped open "Orochimaru killed the Kazekage earlier today, I've been keeping an eye on him" that sharingan was filled with fury as Obito ground his teeth in frustration, this wasn't going to go well and he knew his sole apprentice was going to have trouble eventually.

"Well that's more information for me to tell Gaara-san, it's the only way he'll be able to trust me so long as I don't lie or omit the truth" Sakura shrugged lightly and flopped down on her back laying her head in Obito's lap.

The Uchiha frowned as his face remained darkened in anger "If something happens to you during the chunin exams Sakura, I'll will remove you from this village completely" Obito warned, he wouldn't be able to control himself if the pinkette got hurt because of Orochimaru.

Sakura gulped softly "I understand..." she glanced around "Obito, oh and Hinata-chan is coming along nicely, no one notices that she's pulling away from them yet, it's a real surprise, how is that going by the way" she asked to get Obito's attention off of Orochimaru even if for just a moment.

Breathing a little easier "I've found the perfect body to leave as her replacement, if they think she is dead like you then they won't come after her, do you remember the hand signs Pein used for you're transformation jutsu" Obito questioned.

The pinkette nodded "I do and I even remember what hand signs he used on the ring, I'll help Hinata with all that tomorrow and we'll come up with a disguise name for her to use" Sakura stated stroking her partners russet red hair as she spoke.

"Good" Obito sighed and tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling "Pein told me you popped by to visit Itachi yesterday, what was the reason" he stared into her eyes as he spoke, Sakura glanced to the right at the wolf pup.

"Well I was having a difficult time teaching Togarashi human speech, so I asked Itachi-senpai if he knew anyone that had attempted something similar and he pointed me in the direction of someone and I got this" Sakura held up a chakra tag and Obito looked slightly intrigued.

"And just what will you have to do with that" Obito took the tag into his hands before handing it back just as quickly, he recognized the signature on the tag and he wasn't ready to open that can of worms just yet, Sakura didn't realize his quick movements which was a relief.

Sakura took a deep breath "Basically all I've got to do is push my chakra into this and place this on Togarashi's collar before speaking to him, by doing that he'll slowly learn human speech" she explained missing Obito's grimace.

Soon both occupants in the hotel room were fast asleep, in the middle of the night though Obito slipped out of the room after putting Sakura's ring back on her finger, he hated leaving her side, though once she returned to Ame, he would be able to stay by her all the time.

"You want to what" Hinata exclaimed as she walked with Sakura the next day, the pinkette under her disguise sighed "It's just very strange, I mean I've never been anyone but myself" the black haired girl calmed down realizing it was useless to argue.

Sakura smiled sheepishly as they wandered into a shop looking for an item that would hold the transformation jutsu permanently "That's not all you have to come up with an alias name" she warned so that Hinata could start figuring out what new name she wanted to be called by.

"Well I think it should be the opposite of my personality, whereas I'm kind hearted and warm to people, my alter ego should be cold and heartless, so Mujona Tendou Hinata stated after thinking on it for quite a long while as they searched through the store.

A smile spread across Sakura's lips "That's perfect Hinata-chan, and as for you're disguise, you should have Father's hair and Mother's eyes, so orange hair and amber irises" she snapped her fingers and Hinata nodded in understanding though she truly didn't want to lose her hair and eyes.

"So the transformation thing isn't permanent it's just while wearing whatever we get right" Hinata fiddled with her jacket as they looked through shelf after shelf before finally coming across a headband that had miniature suns as the designs and the headband itself was blue.

Hinata's lavender eyes lit up in wonder and so the headband was bought before both girls headed to the training grounds they had been using to train in every day, once there Sakura put up a transparency genjutsu and made it impossible for people to eavesdrop on them by putting up a sound proofing jutsu.

"Stay back a little bit Hinata-chan" Sakura ordered removing her ring for the moment as she ran through the long list of complicated jutsu her father had once used to change her appearance to what it was currently to this day and then pressed her hand on the taller girls shoulder.

Hinata felt herself growing a couple inches as her hair lengthened and became a startling shade of bright orange, her eyes obviously changed to an amber color and her outfit changed to fit her new appearance, dark green pants and dark purple sleeveless shirt, with dark blue sandals.

"Well how do I look Sakura-chan" Hinata giggled finding her voice a little higher as well, Sakura walked around her several times before nodding, then she went through more hand signs and tapped the head band before handing it to her.

Once Hinata had situated the band onto her head Sakura grinned "You look adorable here see" she held up a large mirror and showed Hinata what she now looked like to say the still slightly taller girl was speechless was an understatement.

"Wow Sakura-chan it's a very beautiful combination and at least I still have unique looking eyes" Hinata smiled before the pinkette put away the pocket mirror and then performed some more hand signs that Obito had taught her then tapped the head band.

Hinata blinked "That's to change you're chakra signature a tad bit so that you aren't easily recognized, and it will only happen when you wear you're head band" Sakura explained as she slipped her ring back onto her finger and Hinata removed her transformation and sealed it in a tiny scroll.

After that the next two and a half weeks flew by until it was time for the Chunin Exams to begin, during that time, Sakura trained with Hinata and the girl grew stronger blowing away her teammates and family, she spent time with Naruto and Gaara, trained with her teammates.

And last but not least spent her evenings teaching Togarashi how to talk, thanks to Kakashi's method the little wolf pup had indeed learned some human speech and could somewhat communicate, though during the exams he would be staying with Obito.

It was clear to the Uchiha that his apprentice didn't want to stay in the village for much longer and he knew how she felt, he was getting restless as well, so once she had left with her teammates to head to the building where the written exams were being held, Obito took Togarashi and left the village.

Immediately upon entering the building that had been designated for the first part of the chunin exams Sakura wanted to say screw it and leave, "Whoever has that genjutsu up better take it down, this is no time to be messing around" she called shocking a lot of people with her sharp tongue and intuition.

The genjutsu was dropped and Sakura ushered her two teammates up to the third floor where as the genjutsu had been on the second floor, before they could get much further a boy Hinata had explained to her stood in her way "Just who are you and how did you know there was a genjutsu" Neji asked.

Inwardly Sakura wished she could wrap her hands around the older boys throat and squeeze, after all the heart ache he had caused Hinata, Neji deserved a painful death "I don't really have to answer to you, but anyone could have sensed that genjutsu if they weren't a simpleton" Sakura crossed her arms.

Kuri cringed and Donguri stared at the Amekage's daughter in a new light, Chisai was amazing and she had a quick temper like her mother and father combined, it wasn't wise to piss the blue haired girl off because you never knew how she might react.

Neji blinked and backed away slowly sensing the danger the girl before him presented the killing intent the blue haired girl was producing was massive and it set everyone on edge, so this was what a shinobi from another village was like.

Sakura smirked, she hoped people took the silent warning for what it was, "Now if you don't mind would you please move out of our way, we do have a test to get to" she ordered and Neji was quick to speed out of her way, along the way she passed Hinata and the girl gave her a thumbs up.

Naruto however "YOU ARE AWESOME CHISAI-CHAN" he bellowed and the bluenette flashed him a bright smile letting him know she had heard him even though they weren't standing very far apart, Sakura glanced between her two teammates and nodded.

'Princess Chisai really is in a whole other league, she could probably go through this entire test by herself and still come out on top as the number one genin' Kuri slumped her shoulders, she hoped she didn't hold back the bluenette, then they would all fail and everyone would be mad at her.

Donguri was thinking similar thoughts "Hey Princess how hard do you think this written test is going to be" he asked shaking his head, his question drew Sakura's purple ringed eyes onto himself before she bit her lip then made a wild guess to appease her teammates.

"I'm going to hazard a gaze and say extremely difficult, the chunin exams are first and for most the next rank we'll be promoted to so it has to be harder than the genin exams, so expect some kind of way to test our abilities to gather intelligence" Sakura shrugged.

"Also I would say survival will be another part of this test, then beating stronger opponents" she finished hoping she wasn't wrong, Kuri and Donguri shared a looked before falling silent as they approached the doors that would lead them into the testing room.

Fifty minutes later, Sakura leaned back in her chair, this test was a piece of cake, luckily for her she had been placed next to Naruto and Hinata, both girls helped the blonde letting him peek off their test test sheets seeing as they were basically forced to cheat in order to answer the questions.

The pinkette in disguise took this moment to gaze around sneakily checking on her own teammates who were seated on opposite sides of the room, then Naruto's teammates, and of course Hinata's, and then Gaara as well, Sakura sighed softly before she felt a sting on the back of her head.

Sakura gritted her teeth as she forced herself not to succumb to whatever it was, she felt a sense of astonishment and she carefully craned her neck around to meet blue eyes and equally blonde hair 'Ah Ino-pig should have known' Inner snorted as she appeared.

'Yeah by the looks of things she hasn't improved any either, she still looks as weak as she use to be' Sakura rolled her eyes in disgust, girl that only focused on their looks instead of their training were the absolute worst and she couldn't stand them.

Inner nodded wisely 'Definitely Saku-chan, by the way do you feel it that evil presence' the inner personality asked her outer counterpart, Sakura's eyes snapped open as she spread out her senses before responding to the inner being.

'Absolutely, wait a second that feels like, Kabuto-san, Sasori-senpai's subordinate, the one who left with that stupid snake' Sakura snapped her fingers in remembrance, she looked around before finally spotting the silver haired boy and he was staring right at her body tensed 'Naruto-kun' Sakura finished her thoughts.

Sensing that now wouldn't be a good time to speak up in case Sakura snapped at her, Inner faded, outwardly the pinkette in her disguise shifted a little closer to the blonde boy situated between herself and Hinata cutting off Kabuto's view of the boy.

Sakura gave an inward smirk as Kabuto's expression shifted into one of indignation, Hinata glanced at her and she shook her head subtly, the black haired girl looked down at her hands a moment later after realizing she wouldn't get an explanation on what had just happened right at that exact second.

Twenty minutes later, Ibiki the proctor for the first part of the exam went around collecting everyone's tests just as a purple haired woman with brown eyes smashed her way through the window, soon all the remaining participants in the exams found themselves outside in front of a massive forest with a wired fence all around it.

Their task was simple collect a heaven and earth scroll and make their way to the center of the forest, as everyone signed the waver stating that Anko as she had introduced herself wouldn't be responsible if they died out there, Sakura made her way towards Hinata.

Together the two girls found a spot away from everyone else and Sakura put up a jutsu "Don't trust anyone named Kabuto if he approaches you, he's one of Orochimaru's pawns, he betrayed one of my senpai's back in the Rain Village" Sakura immediately warned the Hyuga Heiress.

Lavender eyes wide "Gotcha Chisai-chan" Hinata giggled channeling some of her new personality, over the weeks she had gotten use to relying only on Sakura and no longer paid anyone else any attention, it bothered a lot of people but Hinata remained uncaring to their feelings.

Sakura smirked, "I think you're going to do just fine once we leave the village after the exams" she clapped the black haired girl on the back as she dropped her jutsu and they walked back towards the other exam takers, soon each team was stationed in front of a gate.

"What do you think is going to happen" Kuri asked softly staring at her two teammates worriedly, they could both die in there, she had looked things up and this forest the one they called the Forest of Death had nothing but bad reviews, people really did die in there.

Donguri bit his cheek "I say we just find a team snag their scroll kill them and finish up" he shouted and got whacked over the back of the head, the culprit as always was Chisai, Donguri sighed realizing his suggestion would get them all killed.

"No" Sakura shook her head "We come up with a plan, we'll split up after gaining the earth scroll that we need, I say we search for a team that's weaker then us, knock them out and leave them somewhere safe" she suggested and Kuri was all for that.

The two girls stared at their sole male teammate "Sounds great Princess, but why though would anyone really care about a few genin from another village" Donguri asked, both Kuri and Chisai looked at each other in contemplation.

"Well" Kuri started "If it was say that team from Sound, I don't think anyone would care if they all died, I say we go after them" she finished and got nods from both of her teammates "Oh but what if they don't have an earth scroll" Kuri asked.

Sakura smirked "I'm pretty sure they will, every team probably got a scroll the opposite of who went ahead of them, and that sound team went ahead of us, so if we got a heaven scroll, then they have the earth scroll" she announced.

Kuri and Donguri nodded "So it's decided then, we'll seek out the Sound Genin and destroy them" Donguri flashed dark smile at both of his teammates, Chisai gave a half smirk and Kuri smiled just as sweetly as she always did.

"Now as for splitting up what will you be doing Chisai-hime" Kuri questioned remembering what the bluenette had said before they had decided on a solid plan, Chisai blinked her odd patterned eyes before tapping her lip as the gates opened up.

Sakura sighed "I have a task from Father and this place is the only place I can complete it" she lied, truthfully she was going to make sure Naruto's team and Hinata's team made it through to the next round of the Chunin Exams, despite how strong Hinata had gotten over the last few weeks.

'Well it's not a complete lie, Obito did want us to gather some poison from one of the venomous bugs, he said Sasori-senpai demanded it' Inner floated into her mind again and Sakura shook her head with an inward giggle at the red head puppet man.

For the next four hours, Team Ame made their through the forest searching for the Sound Team that had all somehow annoyed them at the very beginning of the exams, when they found them, Sakura's anger levels sky rocketed.

The three genin were tracking Naruto's team and if that wasn't enough to piss Sakura off, what she saw on Sasuke's neck made her absolutely livid, Naruto jumped back when his friend from the Rain Village appeared before them.

Dosu's eyes widened at the scary looking blue haired girl, he had been about to attack but with the arrival of another team, things weren't looking good for them, so he decided to bow out then and try again later but the bluenette wouldn't let them leave.

"Sorry but you're all three going to die tonight, you pissed me off and now you pay the consequences, no one touches Naruto-kun, or his team" Sakura in her disguise practically spat fire at the three sound genin, Zaku, Kin and Dosu grew pale.

Naruto was horrified, was that what his friend was truly like, while he was happy that she would go so far for him, he didn't want to witness any more deaths, Chisai seemed to sense this and flashed him a knowing smile "Don't worry Naruto-kun" the blue haired girl said.

"First thought, Sasuke-san come here for a moment" Sakura waved her hand beckoning the Uchiha over to her, he was extremely reluctant but Sasuke did stride forward to stand before her, and quick as lightning she jabbed his shoulder.

Sasuke cringed and blacked out, the last thing he heard was Karin screaming bloody murder "You stupid why the hell, I thought you were going to help us" the red head screeched until Kuri rolled her eyes and knocked Karin out.

Naruto looked at both of his teammates before squeezing his eyes shut "Don't worry Naruto-san we aren't going to hurt you" the only male on the team soothed and his eyes popped open in relief "However Chisai-hime we should hurry before these three escape" Donguri turned his attention on his second female teammate.

Sakura looked at the sound genin "Knock them out, tie them up, I don't care this is going to take awhile to reverse" she ordered, her two teammates did as she bid as she flew through a long set of hand signs Obito had taught her a long time ago in case Orochimaru tried to pull what he did to Sasuke on her, it would remove the cursed seal.

Naruto watched on curiously as sweat beaded across Chisai's brow but she kept on forming hand signs before placing her hands on Sasuke's neck, the mark slowly started disappearing but even he could tell it was putting a drain on his friend.

Finally after thirty minutes, the curse mark vanished and Sakura removed her hands from Sasuke's neck, she healed his head and he woke up feeling better than he had since they had encountered that snake woman "What did you do to me" Sasuke asked feeling his neck.

Sakura raised a blue brow "I removed the curse mark, now take you're teammates and get out of here" she gestured her head "Go in that direction and avoid a boy named Kabuto Yakushi, he's a liar and a traitor" she warned, Sasuke gathered Karin on his back before all three members of team seven disappeared.

Kuri was practically twittering in excitement as Chisai finally turned towards them "Can we wake them up now" she bounced on the balls of her feet, the bluenette nodded and she and Donguri went about waking the sound genin.

Three miles away, the members of Team Seven stopped as spine chilling screams sounded throughout the forest, and Sasuke knew that three of their pursuers were now dead, Naruto was pale and shaking but they continued on in the direction Chisai had told them to go until they got another scroll.

Once the sound genin were dead, Sakura collected their earth scroll and situated it with the heaven scroll they already had "See you at the tower" Kuri waved as the bluenette took off, Sakura raised her hand before body flickering away.

"Princess always seems in a hurry" Donguri stated as they started speeding in the direction of the tower located in the center of the forest, Kuri nodded her black hair flying about "Our Angel and God sound like wonderful parents" he mused.

A small smile flitted across the girls lips "They sure do considering Chisai-hime is adopted and I've heard rumors lately that they are considering adopting another child, her name is Mujona or something like that" Kuri kicked a rock as they slowed down considerably.

Donguri tilted his head to the side, "What do you think she's going to look like" he asked wanting to find out all he could about the new hime that would be adopted by their Amekage and his wife, Kuri shrugged and he let the subject drop.

Miles away from her teammates Sakura stopped on a tree branch, night had elapsed over the forest but thanks to focusing chakra in her eyes she could still see as clearly as she could if it was day, below were Team Eight and they were all asleep.

Sakura dropped down on the ground moving quietly around the small camp and woke Hinata "Psst Hinata-chan" she nudged the girl in the shoulders and the Heiress shot out of her bed roll like it was on fire, Hinata nearly screamed but stopped upon recognizing her chakra a moment later.

"Chisai-chan what are you doing here" her voice shook lightly from almost having the daylights scared right out of her, Sakura chuckled softly being careful not to make to much noise before nodding her head to the forest, Hinata instantly understood.

After jumping silently to her feet, Hinata followed Sakura into the forest where a genjutsu and sound proofing jutsu went up, the ring was removed and suddenly the pinkette was hugging her "I was worried, once I've gotten attached I'm afraid I can never go back to the way I was before" Sakura stated.

Hinata's lavender irises went wide "Oh I see, where's you're team, have you already finished getting both scrolls" she asked leaning against a tree eyeing her friend and soon to be adopted sister, Sakura's adopted father had sent her a letter and it was official to the Rain Village she would be known as Mujona Tendou.

Sakura smiled softly "Should be sleeping right now, I sent them ahead to the Tower, yes we've collected both Heaven and Earth scrolls, how about you and you're team" she chatted quietly with the raven haired preteen knowing that soon these dreaded exams would be over and they would have a break.

"We'll be heading to the tower tomorrow, we ran across you're friend from the Sand Village, he let us go no problems, though we could tell it shocked his teammates" Hinata giggled behind her hand in remembrance, it had been quite the sight.

A grin spread across Sakura's lips as she foresaw a match in the future, though Naruto was good kid, he wasn't good enough for her almost sister, but Gaara on the other hand, 'That's perfect, let's run it by Obito later' Inner appeared.

'Of course' Sakura scoffed to her inner self, the being was so annoying most of the time but times like these she cherished the inner being that had always been with her especially when she couldn't rely on anyone but Obito at the time.

Outwardly "Anyways if Gaara is doing good then I don't have to go and track him down, with my luck he's already at the tower, well I'm going now so get some rest, I have something to do" Sakura waved as she dropped her jutsu's and put her ring back on.

"Okay Sakura-chan" Hinata watched the pinkette in disguise go before heading back to her teammates and crawled into her bed roll, a couple days later, Team Eight made it to the center of the Forest of Death, like Sakura had guessed Gaara and his team was already there.

Meanwhile Sakura had finished collecting the poison Sasori had requested and with a simple body flicker appeared next to her teammates "Ready guys" she grinned startling them, they both jumped almost a foot in the air.

"Yeah we're ready Princess" Donguri rolled his green eyes and ruffled his shoulder blade length gray hair, the trio headed into the room and Sakura instantly figured out the puzzle and their sensei appeared before them, he offered no encouragement merely gave them a shrug and left.

'Damn that guy really pisses me off' Sakura seethed as she grabbed her two teammates by the hands and led them through the doors, Hinata and her team were waiting and Gaara and his team was there as well like she had thought they would be.

Gaara flashed her a tiny smirk and nodded at Hinata, Sakura grinned and that was all to their silent conversation, only Hinata paid attention to the interaction between the two teens and she wondered how well they knew each other to communicate silently.

Later on after everyone had eaten dinner, Sakura sneaked out of the room she was sharing with her teammates and creeped down the halls and found Gaara waiting for her "Chisai" he nodded politely as they headed towards a small hallway that held no camera's.

"Hey Gaara-san" Sakura greeted once her customary genjutsu and sound proofing jutsu's had gone up and her ring had been removed "What did you think of Hinata-chan, isn't she just the cutest" she clapped her hands together eagerly.

Gaara blinked his green eyes in confusion "She's nice, she didn't even freak out when I told her I'd killed several people already" he stated unsure if that's what his friend asked, he didn't really understand the whole girl thing.

Sakura snickered "Well of course she wouldn't wig out, I've been teaching her not to react to badly to death and once we finish this part of the exams, I'm gonna take her out of the village and teach her more" she explained leaning against the opposite part of the hallway.

"So she's really going with you once the Chunin Exams are over" the red head tilted his head to the side curiosity shining brightly in his light green eyes, Sakura nodded and ran her hand through her long lower back length pink locks.

Gaara couldn't help himself as he reached forward and ran his own hand through the silky looking pink hair, Sakura shuddered before she answered his question "Yep that's right a friend of mine is going to make it look like she died" Sakura stated easily.

While he was messing with Sakura's hair Gaara made a noise of agreement, "Will I get to see either of you anytime soon afterwards" he questioned lightly, now that he had a friend, he didn't want to let her go at all, but judging by the look on the pinkette's face, her answer wasn't a positive one.

"I'm sorry Gaara-san, I have a very special mission that I have to complete before we'll get to see each other again, we'll have plenty of time here in the Leaf Village but once I leave it will be a long while" Sakura sighed looking extremely upset.

"That's fine so long as you don't forget to come visit once you have a chance" Gaara stated before finally pulling himself away from Sakura, messing with her hair was addictive and if he wasn't careful he would turn into a girl for having such a girly hobby.

Sakura grinned "We should get some rest" she put her ring back on and undid her jutsu, Sakura and Gaara split up part way, the next couple of weeks flew by until all the remaining contestants had congregated to the Tower.

While they all stood before the Hokage, Sakura kept her purple ringed eyes pinned to Kabuto, she could feel that snake somewhere in the room, but where she had no clue, she planned to smoke him out by snitching on him and making it seem like she hadn't been the one to do so.

All the participants were sent up to the stands to wait for their names to be put on the board to begin a match to cut down on the amount of contestants, while she was waiting her turn, Sakura was looking every which way she could for Orochimaru.

Finally she spotted him posing as Kabuto's sensei, the damn Yakushi bastard had dropped out of the exams, Sakura knew what he was doing but she wasn't fooled like everyone else, quietly, Sakura sneaked along the rails to Gaara's sensei.

Baki glanced down at the blue haired girl from Ame, what the heck was she doing all the way over here "Orochimaru has betrayed you, he killed you're Kazekage" the bluenette whispered keeping her eyes focused on the first fight.

His heart nearly stalled and he tightened his hand around the railing "How would you know, for all I know you could be lying" Baki whispered back heatedly hoping to garner a little more information from the girl before he snitched on that fucking snake.

Sakura smirked her plan was working "Insider information, I know Orochimaru personally and a friend of mine has been keeping a close eye on that snake" she paused for a moment then passed over a picture that Obito had taken.

Baki discreetly looked at the photograph before his jaw tightened in anger "Thank you Miss" he nodded at the bluenette looking for all the world as if he hadn't just had a conversation with her, likewise the girl remained in complete control.

"Can't wait for my fight what about you Gaara-san" she called out to the red head he was sensei over shocking everyone in the vicinity, Baki shot a look at Gaara as he nodded without getting angry, perhaps, the girl had already told him.

With that Baki watched the bluenette head towards her team, their sensei was missing so he assumed the man or woman was off doing something else, he shrugged before heading down to the Hokage to tell the man of Orochimaru's plot.

Sakura leaned against the wall in her previous position, everything was going according to plan, once Orochimaru was out in the open, Obito would make his move and hopefully take that damn snake out, if not she would still be safe because Orochimaru would never know it was her that had snitched on him.

"Uh Chisai-hime" Donguri tugged on her sleeve before pointing at the electronic board, Sakura's flitted her purple ringed eyes towards it before groaning, of all people she had to fight it had to be that girl, Ino Yamanaka, the girl that had been the bane of her existence during her younger years.


	19. Chapter 19

Ino stared at the girl standing across from her those strange eyes focused completely on her "Just so you know I'm going to win" she bragged hoping to antagonize the girl into attacking but the blue haired girl just stood there unmoving.

"Oh Man Ino's already fallen into that girls trap" Shikamaru slapped his forehead in frustration Ino got mad way to easily especially when she was facing off against another girl, by his side Choji munched on his chips a little faster as he watched his female teammate fight against someone from another village.

The blonde clenched her fists "Just because you're from another village you think you're all that well guess what you're not, you're just a nobody that no one loves" Ino taunted insulting Sakura not that she knew it was the pinkette yet again.

Sakura rolled her eyes inwardly 'Well this stupid blonde hasn't changed a bit' she thought cracking her neck as Ino continued to toss out insult after insult getting so angry that she didn't even realize it, when the blonde lost herself to her rage, Sakura jumped forward.

And punched Ino straight in the jaw fracturing it instantly, in her disguise Sakura raised a blue brow at the down blonde "What is that all you got" she taunted this time a smirk playing on her lips as Ino stood on her feet and leaped at her fist raised high.

The pinkette in her Chisai form blocked the fist and nailed the blonde in the gut sending Ino flying across the arena, "You give kunoichi a bad name" Sakura mocked irritating Ino further, in the stands Naruto, Hinata and her teammates were cheering her on.

"Stupid blue haired bitch you'll pay for that comment" Ino once again tried to attack and found herself face first in the floor, nose broken and bleeding, she hadn't even seen the girl move, if she didn't pick up her attack then she was going to die.

Hinata shook her head and glanced at Gaara as he came to stand next to her "Chisai-chan is just toying with Ino-san" she stated obviously and the red head nodded "Really she needs to end this because she is way out of Ino-san's league" Hinata continued.

"Perhaps you should tell her that, use some of that confidence she's been teaching you" Gaara smirked shocking the Hyuga Heiress "She tells me things everything you two do together and what the future will bring you" he whispered after making sure no one was listening in.

A wide grin spread across the black haired girls lips "Hey Chisai-chan stop messing around and finish up, I'd like my turn you know" Hinata called down to her friend and adopted sister, Sakura looked right at her before nodding.

Ino backed away as quickly as she could when those freaky eyes were settled on her, she needed to do something but what "I'll show you I'm a true kunoichi" she shouted reaching up and cutting her long blonde hair, the girl in front of didn't even bat an eye.

'Careful Saku-chan, she's going to use the Yamanaka Clan Secret Jutsu' Inner appeared to warn her outer self of what was about to happen, Sakura grinned already having anticipated that Ino would do something like this if she got desperate enough.

The blonde shifted further away when a cat like spread across the girl's lips "You can try it Yamanaka-san but it won't work" the bluenette bragged this time and Ino glared so hard but still the girl didn't even react to her threatening stare at all.

In the next few minutes everything passed by in a blur, Ino threw down her hair and used her clan jutsu, the blonde slumped after pinning her opponent to the spot with a chakra network out of her hair, but what Ino didn't realize is that Sakura was immune to the Yamanaka clan jutsu.

"Stupid girl" Sakura stalked forward and grasped the front of Ino's purple shirt as she waited for the girl to return to her body, it took several long minutes until her blue eyes blinked and Ino found herself face to face with her opponent "Don't underestimate you're opponent" Sakura spat.

In the stand's Asuma cringed as Ino received a harsh blow to the back of the head and was knocked out cold before being dropped cruelly, as the blue haired girl turned to walk away, she sighed before kneeling down to heal Ino.

"There just remember I fix what I break Yamanaka-san" Sakura helped the blonde onto her feet and Ino scurried away from her getting as far as she could from the bluenette, Sakura smirked and headed up to her teammates.

Kuri grabbed onto the girl "You were amazing and you didn't even lose you're cool even once" she clapped her hands excitedly as the proctor called a fifteen minute break instead of heading off, Chisai leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

When everyone came back it was Hinata's turn and of course it was against Neji, it started off with them just talking but as the fight progressed everyone could tell that the boy was going to end up killing the black haired Hyuga.

Gaara stood a little closer to Sakura knowing how she felt and the fight was finally called, no one stopped the blue haired girl as she leaped to the arena and started healing Hinata all while glaring at Neji as she did so "I hope I fight you in the next round" Sakura grinned dangerously.

The rest of the fights passed by easily until it was time for everyone to find out who they would be fighting in the next round, like Sakura had wanted she was pitted against Neji, poor Hinata was still recovering but she would be fine in a couple of days.

All the remaining contestants were released and Sakura headed to the hotel glad to be out of that kami forsaken forest, it was bloody menace to navigate through, when she got into her room, Obito was there and Togarashi pounced on her.

"Mistress you're back, how did the exams go did you win, what did you win, are you injured, did anything happen" the russet red wolf chattered flinging questions at his mistress left and right so rapidly that it made Sakura's head spin.

Obito groaned "Togarashi let the girl breath" he ordered the wolf pup and Togarashi did as he was told, Sakura threw him a grateful smile before taking a deep breath "Yes, he's almost as bad as you with his nonstop chatter" Obito glared at the pup.

Togarashi flattened his ears to his head "Thanks Togarashi, I'm back for a couple of months while the final round is set up, my team and I all made it through, and I haven't quite won yet, I'm not injured I'm a medic and yes something happened" Sakura ripped off her ring as she scowled.

"That damn Neji Hyuga tried to kill Hinata-chan, I'm glad I get to fight him during the next round he's going to regret ever touching a hair on my sister's head" Sakura ranted as she paced the length of her hotel room, Obito staying out of her way so that she didn't bowl him over in her frantic pacing.

A frown spread across his lips "And how is Hinata, will she be well enough to travel from the village for the month" Obito asked, if his plans were messed up then he would never be able to get back on track, to his relief Sakura nodded and plopped down on her bed finally after tiring herself out.

Obito hesitated for a moment before sitting down next to his apprentice "Sakura, I failed to kill Orochimaru, he doesn't know it was you but he is definitely more than a little angry, so Pein has decided to change you're appearance up a bit" he stated.

Sakura sat up "How much is it going to change, and what will I tell people, when will I be able to go back to using my Chisai disguise" she questioned before a calloused hand was pressed over her mouth and Obito leaned down getting closer than he had ever been before.

Her cheeks turned pink and her heart nearly beat right out of her chest, Obito was an extremely attractive man especially at close range, the scars made him more unique, oblivious to her inner turmoil Obito spoke.

"You'll have red hair and violet eyes for awhile, just tell them that you dyed you're hair a different color and that you deactivated you're dojutsu for the time being so that you didn't exhaust yourself all the time" he explained.

Sakura's mind flashed back to the man in the room "So I'll look like Father's true body, Nagato-san right" she asked shocking Obito, but he finally nodded "And how long will I have to use those colors" Sakura questioned wanting to know more.

"The remainder of the chunin exams and possibly a few months longer while I track that damn slippery snake down" Obito cursed softly and Sakura broke down in giggles, he smirked and ruffled her long unruly hair until she shrieked and tried to escape from him.

"Obito" Sakura pouted and patted down her lower back length pink hair, her friend shrugged nonchalantly and she wanted to whack him, but she held back and instead clutched Togarashi to her chest "So are we even allowed during the chunin exams" Sakura inquired.

Glad she had said something else "You are but only after gaining permission, Hinata will have to do the same if she wants to come along" Obito nodded and Sakura sighed, the Leaf Village just had to be so bloody freaking complicated.

"I've probably said this before but I hate this damn village, it's a freaking joke, the shinobi are to nice it sickens me and none of them know how to kill their enemies properly" Sakura gagged as she leaned into Obito's side scratching her wolf pup behind the ears in the spot he always liked.

Obito glanced down at the pinkette before clutching Sakura a little closer, no matter what he said, or how harsh or cruel he sounded to other people, the pinkette by his side was the only person he considered a friend, she was precious to him despite how horrible he was sometimes to other people.

"So all hope of you coming back to this village is dashed" he teased and Sakura sent him a flat stare "Right" Obito grumbled realizing how tasteless his joke had been of course the pinkette wanted nothing to do with her former village, this place held only bad memories for her.

All conversation came to a swift halt after that as Sakura closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, the next morning Hinata appeared in her hotel room "Chisai-chan you have to help me, Father wants to confine me to the compound and never let me out again" she shook the girl awake.

Sakura jumped up clutching a kunai before recognizing her surroundings and who was before her "Hinata-chan" then the black haired girls words registered in her brain "Well your dad can't do anything if we go talk to the Hokage" the pinkette shoved her ring onto her finger.

The two girls sped through the village to the Hokage tower and were admitted into Hiruzen's office "Hello again Tendou-san, it's been awhile" the elderly man greeted before staring at the Hyuga Heiress standing next to the Rain Village shinobi.

"Lord Hokage, Hinata and I request permission to leave the village to train for the final round of the chunin exams, I realize Hinata isn't a participant by my personal teacher has offered to train her as well" Sakura bowed her head low remaining as polite as possible.

Hiruzen stared at both girls now before filling out two individual scrolls "Fine but if you two aren't back a week before the final rounds are due to begin then you Tendou-san will be disqualified and you Hyuga-san will be branded as a traitor to the village" he warned handing the scrolls over.

Sakura took both of them and bowed once again "Thank you Lord Hokage and we will be back" she waved handing the second scroll to Hinata, both girls headed back to the hotel and packed enough for a month and three weeks, before they left Obito appeared and told them he would meet them three miles outside the village.

Hinata clutched onto her secret adopted sister's hand as Sakura led her through the Leaf Village avoiding members of the Hyuga clan along the way that had come after her and finally passed through the gates after showing off the scrolls they had gotten from the Hokage himself.

Like he had promised Obito met the two preteens three miles away from the Leaf Village, Hinata took the initiative and placed the headband onto her head transforming into her alter ego Mujona Tendou, Obito nodded before turning to Sakura.

Her transformation was altered a bit as her previously blue hair turned a shock of dark red and her purple ringed eyes were changed to violet "It's to protect me, in case Orochimaru figures out who snitched on him" Sakura explained as Obito grabbed the both of them by the arm and warped them further away.

"Now you two girls are on you're own and I'll warp you back to the village a week and one day away from the final rounds" Obito warned before warping away, Sakura and Hinata shared a giggle as they darted forward enjoying the soft breeze that ruffled their long hair.

Before to long they ran across a group of thugs and Sakura pulled out her scythe before facing Hinata "Okay Mujona from here on is where things change, you need to learn how to deaden you're heart against everyone and learn how to kill properly" Sakura faced the now orange haired amber eyed girl.

Hinata bit her lip it was so strange hearing her alter ego's name "Right Chisai" she nodded and pulled out some kunai, 'This is it where I prove myself that I can make it in another village' Hinata thought to herself as Sakura charged forward hacking her way through a couple of the bandits.

In her orange haired disguise Hinata leaped into the fray and rammed her kunai hilt deep in someone's stomach and gutted them blood sprayed onto her but she ignored the mess as she took her second kunai and slammed it into the wounded man's heart, her amber irises hardened and face a stony mask of concentration.

Soon enough both girls had taken down the eight bandits and were preparing to find somewhere to wash off when clapping sounded behind them "Not bad girls" Sakura spun around in her now red haired disguise and spotted someone she never thought she would ever have the chance to meet.

Hinata was clueless as to who the honey eyed blonde was "You have quite a strong punch there little brat" the blonde smirked at Sakura "And you orange-top are good as well though not quite on the level as she is" the woman continued.

"Thank you Tsunade-san" Sakura smirked in her disguise "I've read all about you so don't be so shocked in fact you're kind of my role model I want to become the greatest kunoichi in all the lands" she announced to the blonde.

"Well, well, well, little red head as a sharp tongue and a backbone, tell ya what kid if you can hold you're ground against me without using that weapon for forty minutes I'll teach you everything I know" Tsunade offered.

Sakura's violet eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly before glancing at Hinata "That's okay Chisai-nee-chan" she decided to use the title the pinkette held, technically Sakura was her big sister seeing as she had been adopted by their adopted father first so it was only right after all.

Tsunade breathed out "Fine if both of you brats can last against me thirty minutes tops without any weapons then I'll teach you together" she reiterated and re-offered, the red haired girl grinned and the orange haired girl nodded in acceptance.

"Gotcha Tsunade-san" Hinata murmured softly as the blonde began her attack, it was difficult keeping up with the pinkette under her disguise and she knew why it was Sakura had left, the Leaf Village didn't train it's shinobi properly but by leaving the pinkette had learned more and soon she would to.

Thirty minutes later Tsunade signaled to both girls to stop "Alright enough already you two brats, hurry up, we need to go before someone finds out we were here" she ordered, Hinata and Sakura shared a smile before speeding after the blonde.

"Oh Tsunade-san my name is Chisai Tendou, this is my adopted sister Mujona Tendou, we are both adopted" Sakura introduced herself first before gesturing the orange haired girl, they had to keep up appearances after all.

The blonde glanced back at them and noticed the headbands "Your both an awful long way from home" Tsunade stared off into the distance, in the direction of the Hidden Rain Village "And isn't the Chunin exams going on right now to" she questioned.

Sakura grinned as Hinata spoke up this time "Yes, but we got special permission from Lord Hokage himself to train outside the village, though I failed to make it to the final rounds I still wanted to train" the black haired girl under her disguise announced.

Tsunade whistled "You sure are dedicated and what about you brat, did you make it through to the final round" she rounded on the red head and Chisai nodded "Who were you chosen to fight against or did they do that stupid draw a number thing again" Tsunade asked.

"We had to draw numbers and my opponent is Neji Hyuga, damn jerk hurt one of my friends and nearly killed her" Sakura growled and Hinata looked at her from the corner of her eye "And I'm going to take him down hard, he'll regret the day he pissed me off" she vowed.

Hinata shuddered, that was serious rage, she also knew now why Sakura rarely made any attachments to people, when she did her affection for them caused her power to grow exponentially and she was fiercely protective over those she considered friends.

For the next month, Tsunade taught the girls most of what she knew before deciding to leave them "Guess we are on our own again huh Mujona-chan" Sakura giggled, both girls had gotten use to calling each other by their aliases so the names were said with ease.

Obito warped before them "Would you like to see you're new home Hinata-san" he asked holding out his hands for both girls to take, Hinata eyes rounded in excitement before clutching the outstretched hand, Sakura didn't hesitate either and soon both of them were soaked. 

"TOBI" Sakura shrieked and hurriedly unsealed her umbrella, Obito chuckled and she glared at her longtime friend "Sometimes I wonder about you're sanity" she huffed pulling the now dripping wet Hinata underneath her umbrella though it was already to late.

Hinata blinked her current amber eyes as she stared at the darkened streets of the new village, this was the first village she had been to besides her own and it was going to be her new home down the road "How do you deal with the rain, does it ever stop" she asked as they walked down the streets together.

Sakura raised a red brow "I love the Rain, it's why I adjusted so easily, and as for you're second question nope it never stops, that's why it's called the Village that always cries" she remembered something that Pein had taught her in his history lessons once.

"I'm surprised you remember that" Obito patted her on the head enjoying the walk through the rain as people walked by them some greeting Sakura ecstatically and asking her when she'd be coming back from her mission and her avoiding the topic with great ease until they finally made it to the Amekage tower.

Konan nearly dropped the tea tray as her daughters, both adopted entered the office "Well hello Hinata-san I wasn't expecting to meet you so soon" she greeted "I'm Konan and for all intents and purposes you're new mother" Konan introduced herself.

"Hello Mo...mother" Hinata stuttered for a moment not use to calling anyone but her birth mother, well mother, it was strange but she was sure she'd have plenty of time to get use to the change especially now that she was practically royalty here in the Rain Village seeing as how her adopted father was the Amekage.

The blue haired woman gave Hinata a kind smile "Why don't you take off you're disguises for a bit, no need to hide you're identities in here" Konan suggested and the head band and ring were removed to reveal a black haired girl with the Hyuga eyes and Sakura's long pink hair and emerald eyes.

Pein glanced up from his desk "It's nice to meet you, glad you decided to join us, Sakura you'll be sharing you're room with you're sister" he paused to smirk, it was so strange, never had he thought he'd have an adopted daughter let alone two adopted daughters.

"Okay father" Sakura quipped as she pranced around the orange haired shinobi's desk and pulled the man into a quick side hug "This is our Father" she gestured towards Hinata and the girl shuffled closer looking extremely nervous.

"Thank you for adopting me, I realize I've probably caused the both of you a lot of trouble but my birth father wanted to force me to become a slave to my little sister and get the caged bird seal" Hinata bowed low hoping these two didn't hold it against her for her sneakiness.

Pein raised an orange brow at his latest adopted child "Nonsense, Sakura was in the same boat as you before, her birth parents wanted to send her away to become a slave to Danzo, then you never would have gotten to know her as you do now" he explained as he stood after gathering his paperwork.

"Show Hinata around the base, only Kisame, Hidan and Sasori are here everyone else is out on mission" he ordered to his pink haired daughter before exiting the office, Konan following after him after sending both girls a quick smile.

Hinata blinked "So Sasori's that fellow you told me about that likes poison's right" she asked as Sakura took her by the hand and they left the office as well, silently Hinata wondered what the pinkette's room looked like but she figured she'd find out later.

"Yep, he's is a very impatient man er puppet, his body is a complete puppet except for his heart, but call him Sasori-senpai, he likes it" Sakura warned as they headed in the direction of the puppet man's room where he was most likely working on a new human puppet.

Shivering lightly Hinata clenched Sakura's hand a little tighter, these guys were rogue ninja but the pinkette along with them just fine "How long did it take you to get use to everyone" she inquired wanting to learn more.

"A few months especially after everyone started training me, and then for the last remaining year I went to the academy here, but they can be nice, just trust me and do as I say" Sakura stated as she knocked on Sasori's bedroom door.

It was harshly pulled open and brown eyes glared down at them before softening as the man realized who it was that had knocked on his door "Brat did you bring the venomous poison" he moved aside and let the two girls enter his room before moving back to his desk.

"That I did Sasori-senpai this here is Hinata-chan, she's going to become a permanent resident here soon and my adopted sister" Sakura introduced the two as she set the dark green poison on Sasori's desk, he lifted it to his brown eyes before nodding in satisfaction.

"As you probably already know, I'm impatient and I like swiftness and respect" Sasori glanced at the second girl as he worked on his puppet cleaning his insides and preserving the body properly, one of these days he was going to teach Sakura this to pass on the technique.

Hinata jumped not having expected to be addressed so soon but she was quick to answer "I understand Sasori-senpai" she rushed out, body trembling, though she was absolutely terrified at the moment Hinata remained brave in the face of potential danger.

"You've taught her well brat, welcome to the Akatsuki, would you like to become my puppet" Sasori raised a dark red brow at the new girl hoping to scare her, Hinata jumped behind the pinkette and shook her head wildly.

Sakura meanwhile was rolling her eyes "I certainly don't want to become a puppet no thanks Sasori-senpai" Hinata point blank refused Sasori until the man er puppet started chuckling and Sakura giggled behind her hand in amusement.

"Hinata-chan, Sasori-senpai was joking well actually I don't know but he wouldn't force you to become something like that" Sakura explained as she eyed one of her favorite senpai's hoping he had just been joking and that he didn't actually want Hinata as his next human puppet.

Sasori stared at the pinkette before sighing "Relax brats it was meant as a joke, sort of an initiation process, congratulations you passed" he rolled his brown eyes before turning back to his work, sensing the dismissal Sakura and Hinata scrambled from his room leaving him to his peace.

"So who are we going to visit next" Hinata inquired as Sakura led her through halls upon halls, it was very disorienting "And how long did it take you to learn how to navigate this place" she asked feeling hopelessly lost in this gigantic base.

Sakura smirked "I still get lost but if I follow someone's chakra I can easily get back on track, and Hidan, he has a foul mouth so be careful of how you talk to him, he gets a little touchy sometimes" she explained as they entered the living area of the base.

Hidan was lounging on the couch silver hair matted to his forehead, he had obviously just got done showering and his eyes were closed, though at their approach his pink eyes shot open "Bitch" he glared Sakura down and Hinata glanced at the pinkette in confusion.

"Hello Hidan-san" Sakura flopped down next to the jashinist "This is Hinata-chan, for reasons she has become my adopted sister, that means she's like me" she stated bluntly, Hidan tossed his head back and laughed before focusing his pink irises on the black haired girl.

"Cat got you're fucking tongue talk bitch I know you can" Hidan ordered and Hinata grimaced before gathering all of the courage she and Sakura had worked on over the months impressing the jashinist and Sakura with her bravery.

"I can talk Hidan-senpai, I just chose to be quiet and listen it's easier that way" Hinata smirked before looking down realizing she might have said to much, Hidan glanced at the pinkette and she nodded encouragingly, Hidan rolled his eyes before sighing.

"Okay you're good enough in my books if you aren't afraid of Jashin's wrath" the jashinist clapped the second girl on the back before laying down again knocking Sakura off the couch "Oops sorry" Hidan sniggered and the pinkette glared at him.

Rolling her emerald eyes "Just remember one of these days Hidan-senpai, I'm going to kick you're ass" Sakura huffed as she tugged Hinata after her from the living area and to the kitchen where Kisame was most likely to be found.

Sure enough the large blue shark like man was cooking up a storm, he was so focused he didn't even greet Sakura or Hinata as they sat down at the table watching him move about the kitchen "That's Kisame-senpai" the Hyuga Heiress mumbled quietly her lavender irises wide.

"Yeah but don't let his looks deceive you, fishface can be nice sometimes" Sakura snickered choosing to call the blue man the nickname she had branded him with on her first week here in the Akatsuki base "Oh maybe you'll get a cloak as well" she grinned in excitement.

Hinata's eyes grew wider as the extremely tall man paused in his cooking and finally noticed them "Uh Sakura-chan" she poked the pinkette in the side and pointed at Kisame, then she wiggled her fingers at him in greeting and the shark like man sighed before sitting down.

"What are you doing here pinky and with a girl from the Leaf Village, thought you hated that place like the plague" Kisame questioned glancing between his favorite pinkette and the new girl that was seated next to Sakura looking quite comfortable there.

Sakura grinned "Well fishface this is Hinata-chan and as of probably a month ago she is my adopted sister, in her disguise her name is Mujona-chan" the pinkette explained causing Kisame to throw his head back and laugh raucously.

"Exactly Kisame-senpai, and nothing you say or do to me will make me leave" Hinata straightened her spine and looked the shark man straight in the face, he did sort of look like a fish and that's why Sakura called him what she did, it wasn't any worse than pinky.

"So Hinata-hime, how do you like the Akatsuki and the Rain Village so far" Kisame swiped his finger across the table as everyone started trickling into the kitchen for dinner, it was late in the day after all and soon they would all be heading to bed.

Hinata's lavender eyes brightened "I like it here, the sound of rain splashing against the window is very soothing, I now see the appeal this village has, and from what I've seen of the members so far, they are nice if not a little rough around the edges" she smirked.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" Hidan started laughing uncontrollably, Sakura was a miracle worker, first she gets Pein to listen his strict standards, then gets adopted by the orange haired man, then gets them all to teach her thus softening them up and now she brings another girl home with her it was just to perfect.

Sakura sent the jashinist a look and that shut his laughter up quick "Jesus Sakura you can be fucking scary sometimes" Hidan shuddered as Konan smiled to herself, Sakura had learned that glare from herself and soon she would teach it to Hinata as well, to keep the men of the Akatsuki in line.

Since Kakuzu wasn't around Kisame took the initiative and slapped Hidan across the back of his head "Don't cuss around girls zombie-boy" the blue man showed off his razor sharp teeth and the jashinist leaned away from Kisame looking at him warily.

After dinner Sakura led Hinata back down the halls to Pein's office "What are we doing Sakura-chan, I thought we were going to you're bed room" the heiress asked as they entered the currently empty office and moved over to a gray painted wall.

"Silly Hinata-chan, this is my room" Sakura grinned going through the hand signs, she'd teach Hinata later, and the wall opened up to reveal an updated version of her old room, inside were two beds and a divider wall that gave them their privacy, another dresser had been added along with a table and a lamp.

Checking out the bathroom, it had also been expanded "Now it's our room" Hinata smiled liking the lavender colors on her side, Sakura truly was a lucky girl and now she was to, both of them took a quick shower before going to sleep.

The next couple of weeks flew by as Hinata adjusted to living in an entirely new village and the new title that came attached to her aliases name, second princess of the Rain Village, the villagers loved her almost as much as they loved Sakura and she found it relaxing not having to worry about clan status or becoming a slave any longer.

Though good times must come to an end and Obito arrived to pick them up and take them back to the Leaf Village so that they would be there in time for the final rounds and so that they didn't break their promise to the Hokage about being back one week before the last part of the chunin exams started.

"This sucks" Hinata sulked as she trudged along after Sakura in her red haired disguise, Sakura turned and nodded "Why can't I just stay there" she huffed kicking a rock and it flew threw the air, ahead of her the pinkette in her Chisai form grinned knowingly.

"Trust me Hinata-chan, I know the feeling and after the exams you'll get to go back but I won't, I still have to finish my mission from Tobi" Sakura sighed wearily, this was all so tiring and she wished everything was done and over with already.

Hinata sighed in sync with her adopted sister, just one more week and then she was out of here, she would essentially become dead to the village and she wouldn't have to deal with her clan's b.s any longer, in the two weeks they had been in the Rain Village, Hidan's mouth had rubbed off on her somewhat.

"Yeah but still Sa..." the other girl slapped a hand over her mouth and she quickly removed her headband "Hello Kakashi-sensei" Hinata greeted as pleasantly as she could, the silver haired male gave her a smile through his mask.

"Welcome back Chisai-san, Hinata-san, you're father was most angry with you but everything's been blown over now, come along Lord Hokage wants to speak with you" Kakashi led the two girls through the village after they signed in and to the Tower.

Hiruzen stared at both girls in astonishment they had really come back and they looked stronger than before "How did you're training go, did you run into any trouble" he peered into violet eyes, "Wait a second didn't you have blue hair and strange patterned eyes before" Hiruzen narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Sakura already had her answer "I dyed it for a change, the blue was standing out to much, and as for my eyes, that was my dojutsu, I got tired of having it activated all the time" she shrugged easily "And our training went great, and no, no trouble Lord Hokage" she bowed politely.

"So those are what you're eyes really look like, they suit you more" Hiruzen nodded before dismissing the trio from his office, Sakura bid Hinata farewell and sped back to the hotel, in her absence Obito had paid her rent for her so she still had the room.

Togarashi was within wagging his tail back and forth and pounced on his mistress "You left me alone with Master Tobi again Mistress" he whined pitifully and got flicked on the end of his nose, his red eyes stared at her until she relented and scratched behind his ear.

"It would have been to suspicious if I had taken you Togarashi, so that's why you had to stay behind, can't let anyone else know that you're my companion, to many already know" Sakura rubbed his head and Togarashi's tail waved back and forth creating a small breeze.

The next week passed and finally it was time for the final round of the Chunin Exams before the top genin were chosen to be promoted, only a select few would be elevated in rank and Sakura was determined to be one of them as she faced Neji Hyuga on the field.

'Be ready Hyuga because you are going to pay' Sakura vowed inwardly as her thoughts were consumed with anger, Neji had hurt someone she considered family and by the kami he was going to feel the pain that he had inflicted on Hinata tenfold.

Neji eyed his opponent warily, he could tell that it wasn't going to be an easy battle, the now red haired girl as she had explained to everyone that she had dyed it and deactivated her dojutsu already hated him, but he was determined to win no matter what.


	20. Chapter 20

Neji stared his opponent down as Chisai stood there arms crossed, he had watched her during her fight with Ino so he knew what she was doing "What's the matter girl afraid to lose" he taunted keeping his wits about him, Sakura merely raised a brow before shaking her head.

In the stands Hinata was seated next to her teammates, she had refused to even be in close proximity of her family and had stayed with Sakura during the last week, both her father and sister were there and as soon as the chunin exams were over she was leaving.

Down below the fight got started as Neji got tired of waiting for Sakura to make the first move and charged forward, Hinata leaned over the railing as the brunette was sent flying "What's the matter Hyuga did I shock you" the pinkette in disguise grinned viciously.

"But how, moving chakra points is impossible unless you have perfect chakra control and a knowledge of where all of them are located" Neji floundered in surprise, this definitely wasn't looking good especially since his opponent knew how to defend herself against him.

A dark chuckle filled the air next to Hinata and she turned her lavender eyes on the man she was slowly growing accustomed to "Hello Tobi-san" she greeted "She sure likes toying with her opponents" Hinata sighed as Sakura jabbed Neji in the arm brutally.

"Yeah but that's only because of the way she was taught, soon you'll learn to enjoy such a thing as well" Tobi glanced down at his subordinate's second adopted daughter, he was currently under disguise so that when the fights ended he could whisk Hinata away and leave a mutilated body in her place like he had done for Sakura when she was merely ten years old.

Hinata peered around nervously and sighed in relief, thankfully no one was paying her or the man next to her any attention "I was wondering Tobi-san, do you think I'll get some kind of mission as well like she's on" she inquired softly.

Tobi peered at the black haired heiress in contemplation "I see no reason as to why you can't join Sakura on her mission, but keep in mind you're job will be to" he trailed off as the Inuzuka heir stared straight at them and he took several steps away from Hinata.

Kiba glowered at the tall male not liking the man's scent in the least "Come on Hinata-chan" he pulled his teammate a little closer oblivious to her reluctance to be near him, instead she turned her head and nodded at Tobi so quickly that Kiba didn't even realize it.

The fight was still going it was like all out war in the arena as the battling teens tried to one up each other, Sakura healing herself just as fast as Neji closed one of her chakra points, everyone could tell they were wearing down but they refused to let up.

No one but Tobi and Hinata knew that Sakura was holding back and not even using her full strength against Neji that was until he slammed her in the jaw and it broke "Stay down like a good little brat" the Hyuga sneered angrily.

Eye twitching as her irritation levels sky rocket off the charts, Sakura slowly stands and quickly heals her jaw before clenching her fists "You're going to pay for that Hyuga" she snapped angrily as she gathered chakra in her hands and snapped her wrist to the ground, it shattered upon impact.

In the stands where the Kage's were sitting, Baki had been appointed temporary Kazekage, Hiruzen leaned forward in his seat "She's like a second Tsunade" he murmured to himself watching the red haired girl overcome the Hyuga Prodigy until he was knocked almost through a wall.

Wincing Neji staggered on his feet, how was it possible this girl was beating him, it was her destiny to lose so why "Give up brat you're never going to win" he slurred as blood poured from his many cuts that he had received from the dark pink double-bladed scythe.

"Why don't you just give up, it's obvious you aren't going to last much longer" Sakura raised a red brow at the stubborn Hyuga "And don't you dare start in on that it's my destiny to lose against you crap either" she snorted derisively.

In the stands Hiashi Hyuga was watching the fight closely, truthfully Neji's opponent hadn't really dealt all that much damage to him, but if the battle went on for to much longer then the boy would most likely end up dead, then he would be able to have the girl killed for murder.

Neji blanched and started forward again as they started another round of hand to hand, him closing as many chakra points as he could and his opponent healing herself, it was maddening, there was no way he was going to win against this girl.

"Come on Chisai-chan, just finish the fight already" Naruto who wanted to see the arrogant older boy taken down called down to his friend, it didn't matter if she was a blue haired girl or a red haired girl, she was still someone important and that's all that mattered.

Sakura pressed her lips together and stored her scythe away allowing Neji a few moments to right himself properly, she wasn't going to kill him, no but she was going to do something much worse "Well you heard Naruto-kun, guess it's time to finish this fight" Sakura sighed.

The Hyuga glared so hard that if possible Sakura would have been set on fire because of it "Don't think you'll beat me that easily" Neji growled preparing to pull out all the stops just to win, he wasn't going to lose against this arrogant girl.

Sakura shook her head and pulled out a kunai that had a chakra stealing tag around it and in her other hand was a chakra sealing seal, it was the only way he was ever going to learn, the two teens charged each other, Sakura swinging her kunai and swiping as much chakra as she could sneakily.

Tobi's eyes widened as Neji's chakra practically disappeared then he smirked to himself, she had definitely learned a lot in the last few months, a few minutes later the thirty minute fight was over, Sakura standing over the downed Hyuga emerging victoriously from the battle.

"Let this be a lesson Neji Hyuga, just because of some bullshit that has happened to you doesn't give you the right to pass judgment on other people" Sakura spat as she finished the hand signs sealing Neji's chakra, it wouldn't be until after she had left that the older boy would fight out what had happened.

With that she went about healing Neji as best she could and loped up the stairs leaving Neji to be taken to the infirmary, the entire arena was silent, Sakura smirked to herself as she made it to the stands and spotted her long time friend "So how did I do" she grinned.

"Excellent" Obito nodded in affirmation as Hinata escaped from her teammates side and wandered over to them again "Wasn't Chisai marvelous" he nudged the black haired Heiress in the side and Hinata jumped up and down nodding her head eagerly.

"You really gave my cousin what for Chisai-chan, did you see the look of hopelessness on his face as you walked away" Hinata giggled keeping her voice at a low volume, it wouldn't do her or anyone any good if people caught on to what they were plotting.

Sakura let a smug smile spread across her lips, she couldn't stand it when someone stood over others and judged them just because they were weaker and she loved to bring them down a peg or several to let them know exactly how those less fortunate than they were felt all the time.

Suddenly Hinata eyed her adopted sister "Those hand signs you used at the end those were the ones to the temporary chakra sealing jutsu that Tsunade-san taught us weren't they" the Hyuga Heiress asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"Yes that's right, it will also teach that damn Neji a thing or two about how others feel, don't worry he'll get it back after a few months, and hopefully by then he'll have learned how to not be such an arrogant asshole" the red head shrugged uncaring of Neji's future plight the bastard deserved it after all.

In the time the trio had been talking the next fight had been decided, Temari vs Shikamaru, the Nara Heir certainly was as smart as the rumors suggested but he was a lazy boy and in the end he gave up letting the blonde win, even though he could have put a little more effort into it.

The fights continued until all of them had been completed, Shino winning by default, Kuri winning against her opponent Donguri losing, Sasuke lost as well but Naruto won, and Gaara, he finished his opponent off as well without killing them until the chunin exams finished without further prompt.

Hiruzen stood before the gathered winners of the chunin exam and gave them a flak jacket and a new headband that told them they had become chunin "Congratulations to all who managed to make it through the entire exams, in six months time there will be another held within the sand village" he announced before dismissing them.

Sakura sighed in relief as she fitted her new headband around her waist and traipsed back to her hotel "So you're really going to leave us then" Donguri pouted and got whacked over the head "Why can't you stay, isn't you're mission complete yet" he sighed tiredly.

"Sorry Donguri-san, Hashibami-san, but it's very important also I won't be much use to you come six months from now seeing as both myself and Kuri are now chunin" Sakura raised a red brow at her temporary teammates, she doubted she'd ever see them again after today anyways.

Kuri lowered her red eyes to the ground "Do you truly see us nothing more than obstacles in you're way" she asked, there she had said it now she had to live with the answer if Chisai chose to respond to her question that was.

Sakura paused in her trek through the Leaf Village, on one hand she wanted to get the hell out of there but on the other hand she didn't want to leave knowing that this was how her two temporary teammates had been feeling.

"No, I see you as my teammates, people I cherish, just because I act like a bitch sometimes doesn't mean I don't consider you my friends because I do, and though it's going to be tough for awhile you're both always here" Sakura pressed her hand over her heart before speeding away.

Stunned speechless, Kuri and Donguri let a smile grace their faces as they followed after the Princess of the Rain Village, they hurriedly packed while Sakura waited for Obito to appear with Hinata in tow, five minutes, ten, fifteen, twenty, twenty-five, thirty, thirty-five, nearly an hour had passed.

Until finally the air rippled and was ripped open to reveal Obito and Hinata clutched to his side, "It was all out chaos but I managed to snatch her and disappear before anyone could catch me" Obito huffed as he cloaked the room with a chakra barrier.

Sakura sighed in relief, "This is it then, I'll see you when I complete my mission" she squeezed her hands together, she didn't want to be parted from Hinata not after she had come to see the girl as a true sister, they were two peas in a pod.

"What makes you think I'm gonna let you vanish on me Chisai-onee-chan" Hinata channeled her Mujona personality as she slid into new clothes she had bought and put her headband onto her head becoming her alter ego again.

Violet clashed with amber "What" Sakura said dumbly in confusion, Obito smirked behind his mask, his apprentice had changed the Hyuga Heiress irreversibly "You mean you're going to help me on my mission that O...Tobi gave me" Sakura rattled out.

"Uh huh that's right" Hinata nodded decisively as she sat down on the bed she had used for the last week "Now hurry up and pack, we don't have much time to waste Chisai-nee-chan" she waved her hands at the slightly older girl.

Blinking her violet eyes rapidly, Obito let out a bark of laughter, the two girls were amusing that was for sure, and he didn't regret bringing the Hyuga Heiress into the Akatsuki fold, they were going to become strong kunoichi someday and bring about a change to the ninja world.

"Okay Mujona-imouto" Sakura teased as she gathered her belongings and sealed them in a scroll, if they didn't hurry they ran the risk of being caught by people, despite having the chakra suppressing barrier up, it didn't give her any relief, Hyuga's were known for being reckless sometimes.

Once the room was cleared, Hinata waved at Sakura and latched on to Obito again before disappeared into his teleportation jutsu "Mistress are we going to visit those two, you know Naruto-san and Gaara" Togarashi who had settled down in the recent months padded alongside Sakura as they walked through the streets.

"Nah, I'll send them a letter in a couple of weeks" Sakura shook her head and reached down to scratch the russet red wolf behind his ears, 'Maybe' she finished in her thoughts 'Yeah' Sakura smiled to herself as she signed out for the last time, glad to be leaving her old village behind for good.

As she hurried across the lands, just inside the gates Hiashi and some of the clan's elders appeared asking if they'd seen Hinata, their answer was a negative one and the Hyuga Head cursed openly for the first time in public wishing he had kept a better eye on his eldest daughter.

Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten miles later, Sakura skidded to a halt completely out of breath, Obito chose that moment to warp in front of her and Hinata wrapped her arms around the pinkette in disguise "Tell her everything" Obito told his apprentice before warping away.

"What did he mean by that" Hinata asked twirling a lock of orange hair around her finger as Sakura righted herself and they started walking in a specific direction, for a long while the pinkette under her red haired disguise remained silent until she finally spoke.

Slightly nervous "Well, his name isn't Tobi, it's Obito, that's his alias, only me and now you know his real name" Sakura breathed out and amber eyes focused on her understanding flashed across Hinata's delicate features before the taller girl nodded.

Relieved that her adopted sister was going to believe her, Sakura continued "I met him when I was just eight, it was after he'd just finished helping Itachi-senpai kill off his entire clan except for Sasuke of course" she stated bluntly wondering how Hinata would react.

"Itachi-senpai must have had a reason" Hinata stated flippantly unconcerned, if she could handle, Sasori, Hidan and Kisame, then she could handle other S Class Rogue ninja's like Itachi Uchiha and whoever else came her way.

Grinning widely Sakura launched further into the tale going into great detail of the Akatsuki's ultimate goal and giving the currently orange haired girl all the organizations dealings and what not before finally reaching the point in the explanation about her mission.

"So anyways, on my birthday Obito approached me and told me that I was going to get Father's Dojutsu, the rinnegan, they performed this massive operation and so I've got his DNA in me" Sakura bit her lip not sure if this part was believable or not.

Hinata held her breath "Go on Chisai-chan, what happened, have you awakened it yet, what does this dojutsu do" she asked a few questions prodding her adopted older sister to continue and finally tell her what her mission was all about.

Sakura shook her head "No I haven't awakened the rinnegan yet, probably won't for a couple more years still, anyways they put a flake of Father's DNA in my eyes and it was absorbed into my body" she pressed onward as they walked towards Waterfall village where another tailed beast host lived.

"And it's the worlds most powerful eye dojutsu, it lets you bring people back to life, create a shield and summon a gigantic statue of the ten tailed demon, which is what my mission is about" Sakura stopped for a second to catch her breath.

"Basically I have to go around befriending all the tailed beast hosts, except for the three tails because he doesn't have a host, searching for them all isn't easy, but that's the main reason I was there in the Leaf Village" Sakura finished.

Hinata released the breath she was holding "Do you know the names of the hosts, what about their locations, let me help you Chisai-nee-chan" she became more assertive, she didn't want to be left behind by the pinkette, she wanted to be strong like her.

Sakura smiled softly "Well there's Gaara-san, he's the one tails host" she ticked off her fingers as she ran through the list leaving out the turtle because he didn't have a host, Hinata nodded as she absorbed the new information and wrote it down in a notebook.

"Wow Chisai-chan, so how many have you befriended at this moment in time" Hinata chattered situating her pack more properly on her back, they were still many miles away from their objective and it wouldn't do for them to make to many stops.

Violet eyes sparkling "Three, Utakata-san, Gaara-san and Naruto-kun, the next one on my list is Fu-san from Hidden Water Fall Village, then after that we'll loop to the Hidden Stone Village for Roshi-san and Han-san, Yugito-san will be the hardest to track down" Sakura stopped for a second.

"Cause not even Obito-kun knows where she is and then finally Killer Bee-san from Hidden Cloud, then we'll get to go home" the pinkette in disguise finished before falling silent, Sakura wondered what Hinata would say to everything she had revealed to her.

Hinata bit her lip carefully as she mulled over all the information she had received "No wonder Obito-san is a very cautious person, he just wants to make sure this world becomes a better place for everyone and if people know what he's trying to do they would stop him" she reeled off.

Sakura smiled brightly "Correct Mujona-chan, but for now we should stop here for the night and rest to restore our energy, we have quite a ways to walk after all" she pointed at the tree and the two girls quickly set up camp.

In the Leaf Village pandemonium had hit, someone had stumbled across the body Obito had left to throw of Hinata's family, the Hyuga clan was pissed and Hiruzen was deeply disturbed that was two children in the last couple of years that had been killed both of them young girls.

"Don't worry, we'll find who did this to both Sakura Haruno and now Hinata Hyuga and execute them, they won't get away with this for the third time, I'll make sure off it" Hiruzen soothed at the pinkette's name many shinobi lowered their heads, it was their fault she was dead for not paying attention to her.

But Hinata Hyuga had been assigned an anbu guard and was one of the most protected Clan Heiresses in the entire Village, not to outclass the other Heirs or Heiresses, but the Hyuga girl should have been watched like a hawk and yet she had still been taken and killed.

Obito smirked to himself and warped away, his task was complete, Hinata was free from this retched village and no more would the Hyuga Clan try to force something on the innocent, or once innocent girl, no, Hinata had Sakura by her side and the Hyuga girl would become just like his apprentice.

He decided to check on them and found them sitting down for dinner, "Obito" Sakura leaped up and latched on causing Hinata to start laughing, he rolled his eyes behind his mask "I told Hinata-chan everything, how did it go, did they fall for it" Sakura chattered.

"Ah" Obito stated and Sakura tossed him a tiny glare, sighing Obito sat down and she huddled into his side "Yes Hinata's free of the Leaf Village, they fell for the fake and believe she is dead now" he explained taking a sip of tea when Sakura thrust a cup into his hand.

Hinata gasped as the man for the first time in her presence unmasked himself "Those are terrible scars" she felt bad for Obito as she hesitantly leaned into his right side sandwiching him between her and Sakura as they all drank tea the pinkette had prepared.

Sakura looked down, she still wasn't good enough to heal scars, maybe it was time to seek out Tsunade again and get a better training regimen, after they befriended Fu that's what she'd do, 'Wonderful Saku-chan' Inner floated into her mind pouting.

'Inner what's wrong with you now' Sakura rolled her eyes at her Inner self, the being was quite annoying and she had been appearing much more now ever since she had left the Rain Village, and she wondered if the Inner being would fade someday.

Inner huffed 'Nothing' she snapped before going dormant sensing her outer counterparts irritation and realizing now wasn't the best time to bother the pinkette, someday she would be able to prove her worth but that probably wouldn't be for a long while.

Obito said nothing instead pulled the two preteens a little closer as they ate their dinner and spared some for him, Hinata had wormed her way into his heart as well just like Sakura had, which reminded him "Hinata" he called peering down at the young girl.

Hinata straightened "What is it Obito-san" she asked tilting her head to the side in confusion, Sakura tensed on his other side as he pulled out a needle and a lip ring in light blue with a white ball "Um" she cringed as the man put the needle right next to her face.

"Relax Hinata-chan, it won't hurt to much just a slight pinch and it's over and then I'll heal you so it doesn't bother you" Sakura stated as she tossed her roasting stick on the fire, she had some made for the morning so it didn't matter if she used a couple for extra fire wood.

A little freaked out Hinata squeezed her eyes shut as Obito as gently as he could after removing his glove pinched her lip in between his fingers and situated the needle to the right, as opposed to Sakura's which was on the left and quickly shoved the needle through piercing Hinata's lip.

He moved quickly placing the ring through the newly opened hole and popped the white ball into place before gesturing to Sakura to heal it, Hinata blinked as she finally opened her eyes to find her lip already pierced and Obito started chuckling at her.

"That will let you communicate with Pein and Konan anytime, Sakura will teach you the hand signs to the jutsu, take a couple of days to rest before heading to the Hidden Waterfall Village" he stated as he stood and brushed off his clothes, with a small wave Obito warped away.

Sakura smiled, Obito was her favorite person in the whole world "He sure is one strange fellow" Hinata commented a few minutes after Obito had left them, Sakura turned towards her adopted sister and shrugged, the man was extremely complicated and she didn't even know all there was about him.

"Never mind, I'll show you the hand signs tomorrow, for now Mujona-chan let's go to sleep okay" Sakura yawned softly as she crawled into her sleeping bag, Hinata did the same and after setting a barrier jutsu around them both girls quickly fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning Hinata still in her Mujona disguise as she'd forgotten to take it off during the night, woke up hearing Sakura's voice and another males, that was not Obito, blinking her amber irises, she sat up and peered around.

In her Chisai disguise, Sakura was chattering away to a brunette with gold eyes "Oh Mujona-chan" Sakura called spotting her adopted sister up and moving "This is Utakata-san, we met each other a while back and he happened to stumble across us this morning" she introduced.

"Ah, nice to meet you Utakata-san, I'm Mujona, Chisai-chan's adopted sister" Hinata explained before eyeing the fish just waiting for her to grab it "Is that mine" she asked and Sakura nodded already munching on her own breakfast.

Utakata looked between the two girls "Not to sound rude or anything but didn't you have blue hair and odd purple ringed eyes before" he narrowed his gold eyes in suspicion, sure it had been a few months, but there was no way he could forget those certain details.

Sakura nodded "True, I won't deny that, but the eyes were my dojutsu, and I dyed my hair, I'm a colorful person" she shrugged spinning her web of lies once again to someone she considered a friend, but Utakata accepted the lie without even questioning it.

"Okay, okay well anyway thank you for letting me join you for breakfast Chisai, Mujona" Utakata briefly glanced in Hinata's direction, before rising to his feet and heading off in the opposite direction they were going.

Hinata waited a full fifteen minutes to make sure he really was gone before speaking "He was one of the tailed beast hosts right" she asked glancing around, never knew when someone would try to eavesdrop on you after all.

In answer to her question, Sakura flashed her a smile "Yeah, Utakata-san, he's the six tails jinchuuriki, the person we are going to meet in Waterfall is the seven tails jinchuuriki" she explained with ease.

Before Hinata could ask another question a new voice, one both girls were very familiar with at this point cut in "Exactly and I'm counting on the both of you to gain each of these jinchuuriki's trust" Obito was stood behind them arms folded over his chest and a smirk on his very unmasked face.

Like always whenever his little apprentice saw him, her eyes lit up, no matter what color they were, "Obito" Sakura exclaimed in a happy voice rushing over to him "I know we just saw you last night, but I swear if I let you, you disappear for years on end" she chattered a mile a minute.

He blinked his eyes before pulling the girl into a quick but brief side hug as opposed to their lately extremely long and bone crushing hugs "Ah, but that is only because I am a busy man and cannot babysit you all the time" Obito chuckled.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and quick as lightning he pinched it between his fingers "Ahhh et oooooo" she squealed wiggling out of his grasp, Obito raised a brow and Sakura huffed at him "Meanie" she giggled spinning away from his hand as he tried to mess up her hair.

"Hmmph little brat" Obito grumbled under his breath, secretly enjoying their banter and normal interactions, "Right then you better get a move on" he cleared his throat situating his mask over his face again and using his kamui to warp away.

Alone again, with no one but each other, Sakura and Hinata in their disguises still packed up their little camp and situated their backpacks on their backs properly "So any idea what direction this Waterfall village is in" Hinata asked as they started forward.

Upon hearing Hinata's question, use to the girls Mujona voice as Hinata called it, Sakura extracted a neatly folded up map from her pouch and opened it, for one second she glanced over her shoulder to make sure Togarashi was following before running her eyes over the map.

"If we keep on this path, we'll make it to waterfall in a week, and Tobi did say to take it easy" Sakura finally answered folding up her map, the one Pein had given her and putting it away in her storage pouch.

Hinata smiled to herself "You know I always wanted to go traveling like this but my ex-father wouldn't even hear of it, hmmph stingy old bastard" she harrumphed angelically and Sakura blinked before letting out a string of giggles.

Realizing what she'd said, Hinata gasped for air "Oh kami Mujona-chan, sounds like a certain silver haired jashinist has rubbed off on you, or rather his mouth that is" Sakura smirked righting herself several moments later.

Not even trying to apologize, because that's not who she was anymore Hinata grinned "For a second I couldn't really believe that such a word could come out of my mouth, but surprisingly I'm not all to put out, in fact I kind of like it" she giggled.

Guffawing loudly and slapping her knee, because never in a million years had she thought that sweet little shy, stuttering Hinata Hyuga, would cuss "Go for it Hinata, though don't do it around Mother or Father" Sakura warned.

She didn't even want to imagine what her two adoptive parents might do if she walked into the base with a potty mouth like Hidan, Hinata shuddered "Duly noted Chisai-nee-chan" she giggled sheepishly as they continued walking.

"Out here though you can cuss as much as you want" Sakura spun almost tripping over a tree root but Hinata reached out and grabbed her hand helping her regain her balance "Thanks Mujona-imouto" she laughed softly.

Hours later, when the two girls were stopping to eat lunch, Obito appeared before them once more "Hope you don't mind that I join you" he stating sitting down and removing his mask with confidence, he knew that neither girl would judge him for the scars.

"We don't mind Obito-san, right Sakura-chan" Hinata grinned hoping that it was okay, when neither of the odd duo said anything she relaxed, before her eyes widened as Sakura removed her ring and her features returned to normal.

Sakura smiled, "It's okay Hinata-chan, you can take off you're headband for awhile, Obito's put up a transparency/sound proofing jutsu, so no one even knows we are here" she said knowing that if her friend tried to explain it, Hinata would just get confused.

Obito huffed and rolled his eyes "Whatever, just get started on lunch" he shooed his apprentice off, why did she always have to pick on him, unbeknownst to himself a pout was beginning to form on his lips, and only Hinata's quiet giggles made him realize it.

He sent the girl a warning look, but she said nothing getting out the last of her giggles before a more serious expression took over her face "Say Obito-san, why exactly did you give Sakura-chan a mission to befriend the jinchuuriki" Hinata suddenly asked.

"That is something I can't tell you yet, though you have been adopted by Konan and Pein, you are not quite trusted with such information, neither is Sakura, so don't ask" Obito schooled his face into an emotionless mask as he spoke not letting any of his thoughts slip through it.

Hinata shrugged "Okay, I understand that, what was Sakura-chan saying about getting a cloak to" she asked instead not really upset about not getting the information she wanted, but even she knew that it must be important.

Obito relaxed at the normal question "Ah, for her birthday I gifted her with the Akatsuki's signature black cloak with red clouds, but she will only be allowed to wear it after she completes this mission" he explained.

"And another is being commissioned for you Hinata" Obito admitted and her lavender eyes lit up in excitement, little girls wore their emotions of their sleeves and he smirked inwardly, no matter, they would both, Sakura and Hinata, would become unstoppable in the future.

Glad that she was being accepted into the fold so to speak, Hinata leaned back just as Sakura and Togarashi stumbled out of the bushes wood for the fire and a string of fish slung over her shoulder, in her arms, rocks, twigs and dried grass, tied around her waist was a pouch of berries.

"Fish again, is that all you know how to catch" Obito passed a hand through his hair and Sakura scowled and narrowed her emerald eyes, he held up his hands in surrender, "Dinner try to catch a rabbit or a deer or something alright" he pleaded.

Sakura rolled her eyes "I'll try but I don't think I'll have to much luck considering I've never hunted for any animals like that before" she huffed sitting down to start the fire and make lunch for the three of them.

Hinata smiled to herself "How long have you two know each other, it's like you've been friends all you're lives" she questioned, before realizing that it might be a sensitive topic and neither would want to answer.

It was Obito who did surprisingly "Since the brat was eight, tried taking my mask off while I was resting" he smirked and Sakura shrugged, so what she'd been extremely naive and innocent back then, but now she wasn't.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up Obito, if I recall, you always carried suckers on hand and shoved them off on me" Sakura smirked and he snorted at her, "What it's true, I still have all of them" she reached into her pouch and grasped the handful of candy.

His amusement faded as she pulled out those innocent unopened suckers "Why the hell do you still have them, you were supposed to eat them" Obito groaned, but Sakura just giggled at him to his misfortune.

"So down to business is there anything you can tell me about our target Fu-san besides the fact that she is the seven tails jinchuuriki" Sakura sat down after setting the fish around the fire to cook while they talked.

Just like that Hinata crowded around and Obito nodded "She desires friends, so show her a little attention and the girl will lap it up like a bee to honey, she's about you're age, probably a year older, green hair orange eyes, talks a lot" he concluded his description.

"Not to sound mean or anything but Fu-san sounds like another Naruto" Hinata giggled pressing her hand over her mouth trying to stifle her laughter, but failing horribly, Obito eyed her warily and Sakura just smiled.

'Looks like we're going to have to work on Hinata a little more, cause I don't think she's over Naruto yet' Inner emerged for the first time in awhile and Sakura gave a start, and because she was leaning against Obito while waiting for lunch to cook, he glanced at her sideways.

He raised a brow at her "Inner decided to make an appearance" Sakura explained scowling at her inner being, who faded into her consciousness upon feeling the glares her outer self was bestowing her for scaring her so suddenly.

Obito frowned somewhat "She's still talking to you then, one of these days I'm going to have extract the reversal jutsu from Danzo and merge that personality with you again" he reached forward and grabbed a stick of fish and crunched into it.

Though she was horribly lost as to what was going on or what Obito and Sakura were talking about, Hinata selected her own fish and took a bite "Um" she said after a moment and the two seemed to realize she was still there.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, totally forgot to tell you, see I have this inner being inside my head, when I was really little, my parents had Danzo, he's the leader of that root organization I told you about, split my chakra in half, thus Inner was created" Sakura blurted out suddenly.

Her lavender eyes widened in horror "Why would you're ex-parents be so cruel as to do that to their daughter" Hinata frowned wanting to turn around and kick their asses for being so horrible to their only daughter.

Sakura didn't really have an answer for that "Don't know, just that I was their bargaining chip to gain power in the village, hence why I left and found a new life for myself" she said taking her own fish and nibbling on the first one.

As the two girls talked, Obito slipped into his thoughts for a bit 'Perhaps it's time I did a background check on my little apprentice' he glanced at her before deciding, with a nod he finished off his lunch and stood.

"Leaving already Obito-san" Hinata asked as the man replaced his mask over his face and Sakura shoved her ring on with a resigned sigh, so doing the same, she slid her headband onto her head holding back her bangs.

He nodded silently "Yes, I have business to attend to, don't expect me for dinner" Obito stated removing the jutsu's he'd put up since both girls were now under their disguises once again, then warped away to the Leaf Village, determined to find information on Sakura.

Now that Obito was gone, Sakura slumped her shoulders "Urgh he is so frustrating sometimes, won't even tell me why I'm going on this mission either you know" she sighed as she and Hinata cleaned up their camp and made it like they had never been there in the first place.

"But you trust Tobi-san inexplicably don't you Chisai-chan" Hinata asked while shouldering her pack, Sakura nodded in her red haired disguise, a fond look in her currently violet eyes "Then have faith that the day will come that he will tell you everything you want to know" she stated.

Sakura's lips curved upwards "Thanks Mujona-chan, you really know how to cheer someone up, unlike those dorks back at the Akatsuki base" she laughed reminiscing all the times Hidan had tried to cheer her up, but failing horribly until he cussed in frustration and Kakuzu whacked him over the back of the head.

Hinata smiled to herself and besides chatting between themselves, the rest of the day flew by and they were sitting down for dinner, like Obito had told them, he did not appear for the late night meal, which consisted of rabbit meat stew, then Sakura and Hinata bedded down for the night and fell asleep.

Nor did he appear for any meal for the rest of the week, and Hinata could tell that Sakura was starting to get really worried, until just before they were to reach the Hidden Waterfall Village, Pein called his adopted daughters into his office.

Their incorporeal shadow forms materialized in the chairs he had placed in front of his desk "Sakura, Hinata" Pein greeted the two young preteen girls before glancing over his shoulder, Tobi came forward and the pinkette in disguise relaxed glad that her friend was okay.

Obito stared between the two girls undecided for the moment "As you know that snake Orochimaru is slithering around still, yesterday I was poking around the Leaf Village searching for classified information and happened to overhear a conversation" he began.

It was then that Sakura realized that the whole of Akatsuki was gathered in the office as well "Pertaining a certain young Uchiha, Sasuke has gone to Orochimaru and has abandoned the Leaf Village" Obito explained the reason behind the impromptu meeting.

Sakura's hands flew up to her mouth and Itachi cursed under his breath "But how, I removed the curse mark, I did everything you showed me Tobi" she frowned deeply, though because of the form she was currently in no one could really tell she was doing it.

"He must have just wanted more power to defeat his dear older brother" Obito stated in a flat tone before redirecting the conversation "As you all know, Orochimaru is determined to shut us down, and with Sasuke under his thumb, who knows what will happen" he continued.

"To get to the point of this meeting, I want all of you especially you Sakura and Hinata, to be wary and cautious everywhere you go" Obito finished with a warning "That is all, you may all carry on with what you were previously doing" he stepped back.

Moments later, Sakura and Hinata were back in their own bodies, with massive headaches "Ooh" Hinata fell over backwards holding her head groaning in agony, while Sakura raised a glowing green hand to her aching skull.

Once the pounding in her head died down, Sakura stood and leaned over Hinata doing the same thing for her "Here Mujona-chan" she pressed her glowing hand against the back of Hinata's head and healed the headache with ease.

Now that her head didn't feel like it was being split with a hammer, Hinata righted herself properly "Thanks Chisai-chan, that was quite not what I expected, what was that anyway" she asked feeling oddly exhausted and all they'd done was sit in the same place for what felt forever.

"I can answer that, the jutsu Pein used put a strain on you're body and mind" Obito warped behind the two girls, Sakura and Hinata spun around to face him, "Now obviously you're tired, so rest up for the night" he ordered and vanished into the surrounding forest.

Hinata flopped down, since it was her first run of that particular jutsu, and she strained her eyes to keep them open because she was so hungry all of a sudden to, and she knew that she would regret it if she didn't eat something before she fell asleep.

Sakura was managing just a little bit better as she bustled about preparing the fire for when Obito returned, she knew he would stay for the night at least just to make sure nothing happened to her and Hinata, but the least she could do is not rely on him for everything.

When Obito returned, there were three rabbits slung over his shoulder, by then the guilt Sakura was feeling had intensified "I'm sorry, you told me not to let Orochimaru get his disgusting hands on Sasuke and I failed" Sakura lowered her head feeling horrible.

"It's not you're fault, you did everything I told you perfectly, that boy left on his own without any provocation" Obito grit out trying not to get to angry, all while scowling at the idiocy of Sasuke Uchiha, he should have never let his apprentice anywhere near that little brat.

Relieved that her most trusted person didn't seem to be to upset with her, Sakura relaxed and lowered herself to the ground as Obito made them dinner, basically he just skinned, gutted and removed as many bones as he could from the rabbits before cooking them over the fire.

But it was more than enough to satisfy her and Hinata and soon the both of them were fast asleep leaning against Obito feeling safe that he would protect them during the night no matter what, Obito sighed softly and tilted his head back to stare at the starry sky.

The next morning he roused his apprentice and Hinata "Huh what" Hinata jolted awake amber eyes flying left and right "Oh Tobi-san, morning" she yawned stretching her arms above her head and her back popped in several places.

He nodded at her nudging Sakura again and her eyes moved rapidly beneath the lids before they fluttered open to reveal violet, Obito sighed "Time to wake up Sakura, you and Hinata need to get to waterfall and befriend that Jinchuuriki" he ordered.

Sakura slowly sat up rubbing her sleep crusted eyes "K" she mumbled preparing to go find and catch breakfast, but surprisingly Hinata jumped up "Mujona" Sakura asked peering at the girl blearily not quite fully awake yet.

Hinata flashed the pinkette in disguise a bright smile "You stay, I'll go catch breakfast" she offered before disappearing into the forest, Obito leaned back on his hands, peering at Sakura through the hole in his mask.

"I've been poking around in you're past" he admitted and those violet eyes widened in shock "Haven't found anything yet, because I've been gathering information on that damn snake" Obito continued hoping the girl didn't wig out on him.

Thankfully Sakura just seemed to be interested "Will you tell me if you find anything O….Tobi" she fidgeted with her hands twisting a blade of grass between her fingers, Obito nodded silently as Hinata returned with fish.

Breakfast was cooked and eaten in silence, before Sakura and Hinata packed up their things and Obito warped away with his Kamui "Ready Chisai-onee-chan" the currently orange haired amber eyed girl asked facing the direction of waterfall village.

"I am, let's go Mujona-imouto" Sakura squared her shoulders and led the rest of the way to the new village, making it to the fourth shinobi village that she'd ever visited, they were stopped by the guards and Hinata tensed.

They walked forward "State You're Names and Business in our village" the guard on the right ordered, narrowing his brown eyes on the red haired, violet eyed girl, while his partner kept his eyes on the other girl.

Sakura straightened her back, becoming a proper little lady as her mother had taught her to be "Chisai Tendou, I'm a Chunin from the Rain Village, and this is my little sister Mujona Tendou, our business is we are doing some traveling and decided to stop here" she stated smoothly.

Hinata looked at her in awe, for being able to talk like that, she should have expected it though, both guards eyed them warily for a moment and then they were being led through the underwater tunnel to the Hidden Waterfall Village.

And their breaths were taken away at the beauty of it "You know this seems like more my kind of village" Hinata's amber irises were wide and full of adoration of the new village, Sakura nodded in agreement and they started forward, searching for a hotel.

Easily found, even more easily to rent a couple of connecting rooms "Should we eat an early lunch" Sakura suggested, letting Togarashi into the room through the window, the wolf pup curling up on the bed and drifting off into a nap.

"Hmm, yeah, who knows we might even run into Fu-san" Hinata smirked entering the room that she'd chosen and placing her pack down "Though can we take a shower first" she raised her arm and sniffed, a grimace of disgust forming on her lips.

Sakura nodded "Yeah definitely" she rooted around in her pack for a different outfit, emerging with a purple dress with the rinnegan design and blue shorts, then traipsed into the bathroom in her room, while Hinata did the same in hers.

Fifteen minutes later, because she was use to taking quick showers, Sakura emerged wearing clean clothes, Hinata wasn't done yet, and since not all of her clothes were dirty, she stepped out into the hall and waved down a maid.

"Yes" the woman asked staring at the adorable little girl, falling prey to Sakura's charms, the red head explained what she wanted and even gave her a big tip "Of course" she smiled and the girl returned to her room for a second, then came back with a bag full of dirty clothes.

They were taken off to be washed, and Sakura smiled in relief, now that she didn't have to do it herself, and flopped down on the bed, jostling Togarashi "Sakura-sama, going on" he blinked awake red eyes alert and a growl emitting from his chest.

Since he was half asleep "Easy there pup, sorry for waking you" Sakura reached out and gathered her ebony haired wolf companion into her arms cradling him to her chest and soothing him, luring Togarashi into another dreamless sleep.

Just then Hinata appeared, out of her disguise for the moment, short hair dripping wet, until she placed her headband into her hair "Ready now Chisai-chan" she asked shutting the door to the room that she would be taking over for the next couple of months.

"You bet Mujona-chan, I bet we could find a really good tea shop here" Sakura popped up from the bed with ease, Togarashi stayed asleep this time, as the two girls left the room and headed outside to explore the village and find their target.

Sakura's current violet eyes were alert as she kept watch on her surroundings, while Hinata looked for a good restaurant, specifically a tea shop, eventually they found one and within was Fu, but like the pinkette in disguise was coming to suspect.

Not all jinchuuriki were treated well, the poor girl was being refused and this made Sakura's blood boil, to see someone blatantly mistreated, Hinata shuddered as waves of anger rolled off of her adopted sister as they walked forward.

"Excuse me, I'll pay for her" Sakura said in a dark voice, leaking killing intent through her killer smile, the whole restaurant froze and Fu was given her food, free of charge, she blinked her orange eyes at the red head.

Before bowing low "Fu thanks you for the meal" Fu announced with a nervous smile, then hurried over to a window booth, in the very back of the restaurant to avoid getting in anymore trouble, while Hinata picked out the meal for her and Sakura.

To Fu's surprise, both girls headed towards her when their food was finished "Do you mind if we sit here Fu-san" Hinata asked gently and the green haired girl nodded hesitantly, Sakura slid into the booth first, then she followed.

"Why would you want to sit by Fu, cause I'm a monster" Fu couldn't help but ask both girls that had been nicer to her in the last five minutes, than anyone in the whole of Waterfall had been to her, her entire life it seemed.

Sakura reigned in her desire to kill those that had caused insecurity in a girl, while Hinata patted her hand soothingly "Fu-san, you're not a monster, just because something was thrust on you unfairly, doesn't give people the right to treat you like that" Sakura stated.

Fu looked dumbfounded that someone she'd never met before, let alone talked to just for a couple of minutes would defend her with such veracity, it made her heart ache, cause all she'd ever wanted was a friend that wouldn't treat her horribly.

Hinata felt just as upset as her adopted sister, having seen how people had treated Naruto "My sister Chisai-chan is right, it's not right of them to be horrible to you" she frowned focusing her amber irises on the green haired girl.

At her words, Fu perked up "Would you like to be Fu's friend, I ain't never had a friend before" she asked hopefully, the serious expressions on Sakura's and Hinata's faces softened and they shared a look with each other.

"We'd love to be you're friend Fu-chan, I'm Chisai Tendou, and this is my little sister Mujona Tendou, we are travelers, though I'm a Chunin and she's still a genin from the Hidden Rain Village" Sakura launched into her introduction.

The green haired jinchuuriki looked between both girls, practically vibrating in the booth with happiness that someone, not one, but two someones wanted to be her friend and that they didn't care if she was a monster "Oh Fu is so, so happy" she squealed her joy filling the restaurant.

Sakura in her red haired disguise leaned back in the booth, giving herself a mental pat on the back, Obito had been right, all it had taken was a little attention from both her and Hinata and Fu was lapping it up like a bee to honey.

Hinata and Sakura finished up their dinner and hurried off to their hotel "That was rather easy" Hinata in her Mujona disguise commented "So how long do we have to make sure we're friends with Fu-san" she asked.

"Yeah it was, Tobi said it would be and a couple months at the very least, or even a month" Sakura yawned in her Chisai disguise, so use to wearing the ring that she know no longer even felt like she was someone else, just herself.

The two adopted sisters bid each other goodnight and headed into their separate rooms to get some rest, later on once they were both fast asleep, Obito warped into the room that his apprentice had chosen to make sure she was doing well.

Once he'd assured himself of that, he sat down in a lone chair, mask settled on the bedside table as he contemplated everything he'd learned about Sakura, Obito debated on telling her right away, but he didn't want to distract her from her mission.

In the end Obito sat there in silence, unable to sleep as the two girls were and soon sunlight filtered into the room, when Sakura shifted, he grabbed up his mask and warped away, not wanting to be subjected to any teasing.

Sakura and Hinata went about their day, finding Fu, interacting with her drawing her in to their friendship, doing excellent in his opinion, before the days were quite literally on repeat, Obito keeping his distance mostly, except for a few moments, until they were moving on from Hidden Waterfall in search of a new Jinchuuriki.


End file.
